


Coming Home

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Imladris’ newest addition proves to be a handful and quite a mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

Delicious smells coming from the kitchens made his mouth water and fill with saliva. He was drooling, breathing in the sweet scents, and promptly his stomach growled. Bowing his head, he rubbed his empty belly. He couldn’t recall the last time he had eaten something. It must have been on his way here; he had been living on nuts and berries mostly, staying away from any settlements. But then the lights of this beautiful place had called him closer and he had obeyed their call, as he had been overcome by a strange longing.

 

He had sneaked inside without anyone noticing him. His past had shaped him into a quiet observer, who managed to stay away from curious eyes. He still vividly recalled his wonder when he had entered this unearthly place for the first time. A sense of peace and serenity had invited him closer and he had stealthily slipped inside.

 

The first things to take his breath away had been the valley and the house. He vaguely remembered a time in which his mother had told him tales of the Valar, and for one moment he had been afraid that he had somehow trespassed into their lands, but then the first Elf had appeared, carrying a basket full of luscious fruits. His stomach had growled and he had pushed deeper into the shadows. They couldn’t find him – ever.

 

Using the cover of the night, he had started to explore. The valley appeared to be full of apparently happy and content Elves. That should have reassured him, but it scared him instead. This couldn’t be right. No one was this happy and certainly not a whole community!

 

But, as time passed by, he realized these Elves did feel at ease and jested among each other. They teased, sung, danced, ate and drank together. He even came upon a few couples engaged in more romantic activities and he had quickly left, not wanting to spy on them.

 

But even seeing these Elves so carefree and happy didn’t encourage him to make contact with them. In his past, he had learned not to trust anyone and he had learned that lesson well. So he lurked instead and remained hidden in the shadows.

 

Imladris had gained a new addition, but none of the resident Elves knew of his presence and he wanted to keep it that way. His safety lay in invisibility.

 

But his belly still remained empty and he was beginning to feel weak due to the lack of nourishment. He didn’t dare take away much food, and merely dreamt of stealing an apple or some bread. If he got the chance, he would take his precious treasure to the stables, where he had created a small nest up in the rafters. From his hiding place, he could easily spot new arrivals and flee if necessary.

 

The horses had given him an experimental sniff when he had first appeared and he had stroked their noses, which had reassured them. After that, they had accepted him. There was one, powerful stallion that seemed to like him best and the horse even allowed him inside the box to sleep close at night. Sometimes, the need to feel something warm nearby overwhelmed him and then he would snuggle up to the proud steed.

 

His stomach growled again, reminding him that he desperately needed to eat something. And this time, he was afraid that nuts and berries wouldn’t do the trick. He needed something more substantial.

 

Tremors ran through his thin form and he wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to dampen the growls coming from his stomach. He had avoided venturing into the kitchens for a long time, as there were too many Elves about. The danger of getting caught was high, but now that he was starving he had little choice left. He had to take the risk.

 

He slowly rose from his nest of hay and looked down at the ruined clothes he wore. The black shirt had definitely known better days and showed several cuts and large holes. His brown leggings were so thin that they hardly offered any protection against the cold. Barefooted, he sneaked over to the ladder and climbed down.

 

On the ground floor, the stallion raised his head and intelligent eyes took in the raven-haired Elf’s form. The first time this strange Elf had appeared he had been a bit reluctant to allow him inside the stables, but after the stranger had stroked his nose he had changed his opinion. The mighty steed didn’t smell any danger or evil on the stranger and decided he liked him.

 

“Be quiet, please,” said the raven-haired Elf. “I cannot be found. I told you that before.” He quickly stroked the mighty neck and rubbed behind the ears. Leaning in closer, he rested his frail body against the stallion’s flank. From where he was standing now, his gaze caught a name, written on the inside of the door. “Asfaloth? Is that your name?”

 

Asfaloth nodded his head and maintained eye contact with the stranger. It would only be polite if the Elf shared his name as well.

 

Blushing weakly, he said, “I forgot my manners, didn’t I? My mother called me Erestor, though it has been a long time since she called me that.” Saddened by his memories, he buried his face in the long, white mane. “You are the only friend I have here.”

 

That was definitely a shame, decided Asfaloth. The raven-haired Elf had become his friend as well, but it would be best if Erestor had Elven friends instead. The hungry growls made him study Erestor. The noble stallion had long realized that this Elf was different from Glorfindel, or the other Elves that visited the stables. Erestor was smaller, frail and much dirtier than any self-respecting Elf would ever be.

 

“I will be back later, my friend. I need to find some food first.” Erestor pressed a kiss on Asfaloth’s nose and giggled softly, surprised by his bold deed. “You are soft.”

 

Asfaloth snorted; this was a silly Elf. Just as silly as Glorfindel could be at times. Erestor moved away from him and he nudged the Elf toward the exit of the stables. He hoped the dark-haired Elf would go straight to the kitchens. Compared to the other Elves, Erestor was much too small.

 

Erestor looked over his shoulder at the stallion and smiled. Maybe he would also be able to steal an apple for his friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cook placed the freshly baked apple pie on the window sill to cool and turned away, eager to start preparations for tonight’s dinner. The hunters had returned with game and he knew that Lord Elrond enjoyed a nice meal. He would do his best not to disappoint his Lord.

 

Drawing by Enye, thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor stood in the shadows and waited for the cook to leave. When the Elf did, he knew his time had come. He had never been so bold before to steal something that would be so easily missed, but he needed the food! The tremors had worsened and he felt constantly light-headed now. Taking advantage of the afternoon’s shadows, he sneaked over to the window sill and took hold of the apple pie. He almost dropped it, because the plate was much too hot to hold. Erestor grabbed a napkin, scooped most of the apple pie out of the dish and put a knot into the fabric, carrying it that way.

 

Commotion near the doorway told him that the cook was about to return and he fled the kitchen, diving into the shadowed corridor. He hoped no one had seen him! He had forgotten to snatch an apple for Asfaloth, but he knew the stallion would forgive him, as the horse was well-fed on a daily bases.

 

Erestor carefully made his way back to the stables. Asfaloth snorted, softly, upon his entrance and Erestor’s eyes widened, finding the golden-haired Elf, who often visited and rode the steed, in the horse’s box. He remained hidden from the azure eyes, which now lovingly took in Asfaloth’s form. The fair Elf rubbed behind the stallion’s ears and whispered compliments. Erestor grew impatient, wishing the blond Elf would finally leave. The sweet smell of the apple pie might float into the stranger’s nostrils and pique his curiosity.

 

“I will take you out riding later,” said Glorfindel, stroking Asfaloth’s flank. “It promises to be a wonderful evening. We will head for the Bruinen at sunset.”

 

Erestor could tell that those words pleased the stallion, as he scraped his hoofs across the floor. Asfaloth was impatient and would prefer to leave right now.

 

“Don’t be so impatient, my friend,” said Glorfindel, amused. “I will return here shortly.” He rubbed the stallion’s nose one more time and then left the stables.

 

Erestor released an audible sigh of relief now that the other Elf was gone. He waited a few moments longer, just to make sure that the blond Elf wouldn’t return unexpectedly. Once he was certain that he was relatively safe, he soundlessly walked over to the stallion. “I am sorry, my friend, but I forgot your apple.” His belly made a loud and angry sound; the food was near and he should be eating instead of apologizing to Asfaloth!

 

The stallion shared that opinion and gently nudged him toward the ladder.

 

Erestor smiled, gratefully, and carried his treasure to his hide-away. After settling down, he untied the fabric and began eating – fast – as he was starving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cook scratched himself behind his right ear. He was certain that this was where he had left the apple pie, but now it was gone. This was most odd.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Satiated, Erestor had fallen asleep and he only woke because there was noise below him. Curiously, he peeked below and found that the golden-haired Elf had returned. The fair Elf was readying Asfaloth for their ride and now that he felt safe and comfortable, Erestor studied the other Elf more closely. The most intense cerulean eyes he had ever seen stared back at him from a friendly and kind face. A handsome face as well – he noticed, distractedly. The red lips were full and pouted as Asfaloth kept dancing impatiently, making it harder for Glorfindel to move closer. Long, fair hair tumbled down the Elf’s back and reached his narrow hips. The blue shirt snuggled tightly against the broad chest and the leggings hugged the powerful thighs close. This Elf was obviously a warrior and Erestor grew more careful, knowing from past experiences that he didn’t stand a chance against someone, such as this fair Elf.

 

“Calm down!” said Glorfindel, amused. Asfaloth was particularly impatient today! A few moments later, he swung onto the stallion’s back and guided him outside.

 

Erestor sighed, softly, and even managed a smile as he returned to his sleeping place. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, trying to recall the way the apple pie had looked and smelled. He wished he had more food, but knew he couldn’t grow greedy. The cook was probably already wondering about the missing pie and he couldn’t venture into the kitchens for days now. He shouldn’t have eaten it all and saved some for later, but he had been too hungry to think of that!

 

Curled up beneath the hay, he felt safe and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am so sorry, my lady, but the pie… disappeared.” The cook cringed; the lady Celebrían had requested he baked a pie today because she wanted to take it with her on the picnic she had arranged for. “I do not know what happened to it. I left it to cool and when I returned it was gone.”

 

“It is no disaster,” said Celebrían, soothing the nervous cook. “There is enough food available to take on this picnic.” She felt a bit disappointed though; apple pie was her favorite and she had been looking forward to sinking her teeth into the sweet pastry.

 

“I will bake a new one!” announced the cook, but he also knew it wouldn’t be ready in time. “I wonder who took it.”

 

Celebrían shrugged once. “It does not really matter who took it, but I would like for you to bake a new one.”

 

“I will,” said the cook, determined to guard the next apple pie he baked. No one was going to take that one!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke from a restless sleep the moment Asfaloth and his rider returned. Shifting slightly, he realized he was able to watch them from his sleeping place. The fair Elf was handsome, he mused, handsome and obviously in a good mood. He laughed almost constantly and rubbed Asfaloth’s slightly sweaty skin. The Elf dismounted and grabbed a handful of straw to rub Asfaloth dry. During the entire time, he kept talking about Elves Erestor knew nothing about. He heard names, which meant nothing to him, but he tried to remember them nonetheless; Elrond, Arwen, Celebrían… Those were the names the fair Elf used most.

 

“Glorfindel! I was looking for you! I should have known I would find you here!”

 

Erestor involuntarily held his breath, seeing a second Elf enter. This Elf was dark-haired and wore long, formal robes.

 

“Elladan, I wanted to ask you to join me, but I couldn’t find you!”

 

“My father requested my presence in his study as a delegation from the Golden Wood arrived today.”

 

“Ah, that’s why…?” Glorfindel pointed at the outfit.

 

“Aye… I cannot wait to change back into a shirt and leggings again. Robes are uncomfortable!” Elladan leaned against the wall and smiled. “I should have known I would find you here. I looked for you in the barracks first.”

 

“I decided to go for a ride.” Glorfindel finished tending to Asfaloth and uncovered a carrot from a pocket, which the stallion slowly devoured.

 

Erestor smiled, seeing Asfaloth munch happily. The stallion hadn’t gotten his apple, but the carrot would do as well. His attention shifted from the horse to the two Elves; he knew their names now, and he repeated them softly to himself. The blond Elf was called Glorfindel and the dark-haired one was Elladan. He didn’t know why it was so important to remember these names… /I do know,/ he admitted a heartbeat later. /I feel lonely./ He longed for companionship, for someone to talk to occasionally, but he was much too scared to make the first step. It was better this way.

 

“Come, my friend, dinner is about to be served!” Glorfindel folded an arm around Elladan’s shoulder and together they walked toward the doorway.

 

Elladan smiled; knowing there would be little left of the dessert the moment they got there. Apple pie was his mother’s favorite.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor felt safer now that the two Elves had left, but not safe enough to go downstairs and seek Asfaloth’s company. A lazy, pleasant warmth radiated from his stomach and he was content to simply rest. Maybe he could stay here for a while. As long as he remained unnoticed, he was safe. He just had to find other ways of acquiring food. Stealing into the kitchens again wasn’t an option.

 

But there were gardens as well, and he had seen trees carrying fruit. He could go there and pick the ripe fruits, even bring back an apple for Asfaloth.

 

But not this evening. This evening his belly was already full and he purred, softly, dozing off once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The apple pie simply disappeared?” Elrond enjoyed teasing his wife, who had just claimed the largest part of the newly baked pie. “That is a most hideous crime! We should find the perpetrator and punish him!”

 

Celebrían giggled, hearing her husband’s silly banter. “I cannot blame the thief. This apple pie is delicious.” She guarded her plate closely and swept Elrond’s hand away when the half-Elf tried to steal a little piece of her pie. “Behave, or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

Arwen chuckled, softly. She was still rather young as she had just reached her majority, but saw that her brothers were laughing as well, and they were much older than she was.

 

“Glorfindel, I hereby command you to find the thief and to bring him before me,” declared Elrond, good-humoredly. He wouldn’t ‘punish’ the Elf of course, but had grown curious as to whom enjoyed apple pie as much as his dear wife.

 

Glorfindel groaned, playing along. “Must I, my Lord? It is already late and my bed is calling me.”

 

“You don’t have to do this now,” said Elrond, enjoying their little game. “But it will be your first priority in the morning.”

 

“Are you certain it wasn’t your lovely wife who took the apple pie and thus made the cook bake a second one?” Glorfindel gave Celebrían a humorous wink. 

 

Celebrían’s giggles grew louder. “I should have thought of that, my Captain, but I didn’t! However, I will keep it in mind the next time the cook bakes a pie!”

 

Lovingly, Elrond gathered his wife’s right hand in his. “I will order the cook to bake one every day if that pleases you.” Even after so many centuries he was still utterly in love with her and he would do everything to make her happy, even if it meant replacing rose bushes with apple trees.

 

“I cannot eat that many apple pies.” Celebrían playfully nudged her husband with her elbow. “It is only so special because I cannot have it every day. Let us keep it that way.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “As you wish, my love.” He raised her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back.

 

“Oh, please!” Elladan bowed his head and covered his face in his hands. His parents always flirted and the rest loved teasing them about it. “Don’t tell me you are planning on siring more children, father.”

 

Elrond grinned. “We might, Elladan. Just a little brother to annoy you.”

 

“I already have one,” said Elladan, dryly, and was prompted kicked in the shins by his dear twin brother. “I will get you for that later!”

 

“Children, behave!” But Celebrían’s eyes sent out a different message; namely that she didn’t want them to stop bantering. Her family made her happy and she hoped they would never stop their playful arguments.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Surely you were merely jesting yesterday?” Glorfindel frowned, seeing Elrond shake his head.

 

”I was not. I want to know who took my wife’s apple pie.”

 

”But, the patrol is about to leave and new guards need to be trained! There are reports to write and…” Glorfindel shook his head. “You cannot be serious.”

 

“Of course, I am… not,” said Elrond, finally bursting out laughing. “I was just playing you. I know how busy you are. But, if you by any chance ever find the thief, let me know.” Elrond clasped Glorfindel’s shoulder briefly and then left the training grounds. Glorfindel’s expression had been highly amusing.

 

“Half-Elves have a strange kind of humor,” mumbled Glorfindel, flipping back his hair, which he had forgotten to braid that morning.

 

“I heard that!” called out Elrond from the distance, raising a hand in goodbye. “There is nothing wrong with my ears.”

 

Glorfindel cursed, softly, releasing a litany of Dwarven curses Gloin had once taught him. “Your ears are much too sharp for a half-Elf,” he whispered, certain that Elrond could no longer hear him.

 

“I heard that too.”

 

“Damn it!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor waited until the dark of night had settled over Imladris before venturing out of the stables. Deep down, he was afraid he was making a grave mistake, leaving his hide-away so shortly after his visit to the kitchens, but now that he had tasted food again, he wanted more. He wanted to form a supply so he could eat whenever he was hungry. If he succeeded in doing this, it would be an unknown luxury, having food at his disposal at all times.

 

He passed Asfaloth by and the stallion opened an eye to look at him. “I will get you that apple. A promise is a promise.”

 

Asfaloth wanted to reassure the frail Elf that it wasn’t necessary and that he should rest instead, but unfortunately he was only a horse, without a way to communicate this to Erestor.

 

Erestor silently closed the door behind him and sneaked away from the stables. He hoped he correctly remembered where the orchard was located, as he planned on collecting all the fruits he could find. That way, no one would miss any food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor used the already dirty napkin to collect the fruits in. Ripe, juicy apples had fallen from the trees and he gathered them quickly. There were cherries as well, and pears, but there was only so much he could carry. Unable to resist temptation he pushed a cherry into his mouth, and sighed, blissfully, at the sweet taste. Spitting out the stone, he reached for another one, but then realized he wasn’t alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel stared in wonder at the strange Elf, who was hurriedly collecting the fallen fruits. He prided himself on knowing each Elf who lived in Imladris and he made a point of greeting their guests, so he knew who was supposed to be in Imladris and who wasn’t. He was absolutely certain that he had never seen this Elf before.

 

The stranger’s brown eyes locked with his and they reflected fright, shock and utter panic. Glorfindel studied the other Elf’s gaunt face and was shocked to see just how sunken in the features were. He had never seen an Elf looking so starved before. The threadbare clothes looked much too big for the other Elf and were covered with dirt and grime. Did he also see old blood on the fabric? Long, dark and dirty hair framed the pale face and the haunted eyes were deep-set in their sockets.

 

Fear ran through Erestor and in his panic, he dropped the napkin and the fruits.

 

“Please, don’t run! There is no reason to fear me!” But the words came too late; the frightened Elf had already taken off and was now running toward the stables. Glorfindel briefly considered taking up pursuit, but discarded the thought eventually, not wanting to frighten this Elf further.

 

Elf? Had it been an adult Elf? Or an Elfling? He had looked so small – so frail and breakable! And he had dropped the gathered fruits! /The apple pie! He looked starved; did he take it?/ Glorfindel felt guilty for scaring the poor Elf off; it was obvious that he had been in search of food!

 

Glorfindel sat on his heels and gathered the bruised fruit in the napkin, which he neatly tied together. He left it beneath the apple tree, hoping against all odds that the starved Elf would return to collect his food. But his instincts told him he wouldn’t. The stranger no longer felt safe.

 

/He left in the direction of the stables. I will start my search there at dawn./ He also realized that he would have to do his best not to scare the strange Elf again. He knew instinctively that this was an Elf who didn’t trust easily. /I am sorry I chased you off. That wasn’t my intention./

 

But, in the end, he was glad that he had come by here tonight. For now he knew that someone needed his help. He just had to find a way to make it clear to the stranger that he wanted to help.

 

/Those large, drawn eyes…/ They already haunted him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor panted hard by the time he reached the safety of his hide-away. He quickly hid himself beneath the hay and listened closely to find out if Glorfindel had followed him. He hoped not – by the Valar, he prayed not! He couldn’t be discovered and captured again! He wouldn’t survive being enslaved a second time!


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Home

Part 2

 

“Forgive me for disturbing you whilst you are having breakfast, but…” Glorfindel impatiently waited for the couple to gesture for him to approach. He hated barging in on Elrond and Celebrían like this, but felt it was necessary they talked.

 

“What is so important that you seek us out at such an early hour?” Elrond gestured for his friend to seat himself at the breakfast table and a servant quickly added a third plate so Glorfindel could have breakfast with them.

 

“I had an unsettling encounter in the orchard last night,” started Glorfindel, moving the eggs around on his plate. He didn’t feel hungry at all, remembering the famished expression in those anxious eyes.

 

“An unsettling encounter?” Celebrían frowned; normally Glorfindel would offer more information without prodding.

 

“I was on my way to the barracks when I passed by the orchard. I thought it would be deserted, but it wasn’t. A lone Elf was gathering fruit there.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “And why is this reason to call the encounter unsettling?”

 

“This Elf is no Imladris’ resident. I have never seen him before,” supplied Glorfindel.

 

“Maybe he is part of the delegation from the Golden Wood? They arrived yesterday,” offered Celebrían, feeling intrigued.

 

“Nay, this wasn’t one of the Galadhel. This was… Maybe even an Elfling. It was hard to tell.” Glorfindel locked eyes with Elrond. “His clothes were old, dirty and frayed, his hair a complete mess, and I have never seen such sunken in features before. He was so frail that I was afraid he would break and he looked absolutely starved.”

 

“What did you do?” asked Celebrían, captivated by Glorfindel’s words.

 

“He was gathering fruits and I scared him, so he dropped everything and ran away. He headed toward the stables so I want to start my search there.”

 

Elrond considered everything very carefully. “Find him, Glorfindel. I will not have an Elf hungry and hiding from us in fear. We must help him.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Glorfindel pushed the untouched food away from him and rose from the chair. “Though, I think we should move slowly. We don’t want to chase him away again.”

 

“Keep me informed,” said Elrond after exchanging a look with his wife. He could easily tell that she was upset by the news that someone was too afraid of them to ask for help and food. They *had* to help this Elf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel first visited the kitchens. He had briefly thought about taking the bruised fruit, wrapped up in the napkin with him, but the frail Elf had looked like he needed more than just a few pieces of fruit. So, he packed bottled milk, a flask of miruvor, bread, meat, cheese, honey and cake into a basket and then headed for the stables, hoping to find the elusive Elf there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finding his mysterious Elf proved easier than he had thought. Glorfindel smiled, pleased, coming upon his puzzling Elf, huddled close to Asfaloth. The stallion had lain down, allowing the raven-haired Elf to rest against him. “You like him, then?” The look Asfaloth gave him was remarkably intelligent and seemed so say; /Don’t you?/

 

Glorfindel smiled and nodded once. Asfaloth trusted this stranger and even allowed him into his box to sleep close to him. That meant the horse sensed nothing evil, not that he had thought anything evil clung to this delicate Elf. “I have brought food,” said Glorfindel, trying to figure out his next step. “Should I leave it here? Or should I wait for him to wake?” He didn’t want to scare the raven-haired Elf again.

 

Glorfindel shook his head, wondering what he was doing asking advice from his stallion. He would simply follow his instincts. Glorfindel entered the box, sat down close to the strange Elf and removed his cloak, which he used as a rug to place the food upon. Then he leaned back against the wall, waiting for those large, apprehensive eyes to open.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor blinked before fully regaining awareness. Surprised, he felt a warm body against his, and he briefly panicked, but when he realized it was Asfaloth, he calmed. He recalled leaving his safe nest high above and making his way down. His encounter with Glorfindel had left him shaken and he had needed to feel something warm and real close to him. So he had sought out Asfaloth and the stallion had allowed him close.

 

“Good morning. I brought breakfast, so eat!” Glorfindel kept his tone warm and light, but the stranger still startled.

 

Erestor panicked; he simply didn’t know what to do. He wanted to get to his feet and run away, but Glorfindel’s long legs blocked the exit, so he wouldn’t get past him that way. In the end, he remained motionless, waiting for the inevitable to happen. It wouldn’t be long before he would be taken in front of their Lord and judged for his behavior. He would probably be heavily punished for trespassing and stealing. He stared at Glorfindel from behind a curtain of dirty and tangled hair.

 

The fear in the troubled eyes hit Glorfindel like a physical blow. “I am not going to hurt you in any way.”

 

But Erestor didn’t believe him. Others had said the exact same words to him and it hadn’t been long before the blows had started to descend onto him. 

 

Glorfindel carefully considered his next words. Whilst making certain he remained absolutely motionless, he said, “I want to apologize for scaring you last night. That was never my intention.” He knew that if he made only the tiniest movement the other Elf would bolt. “I gathered your fruits, but you had already left so I brought breakfast to make up for my behavior last night.” The distressed eyes spoke of utter distrust and the panic continued to increase. But he had to make contact!

 

/Please, Asfaloth,/ thought Glorfindel. /Whatever you do, don’t get up./ The stallion presented a barrier between them and he suspected it was the only reason why Erestor appeared that calm. /But he isn’t calm; he is nervous and panicking. He just doesn’t want me to see./

 

Erestor checked for a way out of the box, but Glorfindel blocked the only exit. He was trapped.

 

“Please, eat something.” Glorfindel took a chance and moved, selecting a slice of cheese. He began to nibble on it, hoping the dark-haired Elf understood he only wanted to help. “There is nothing wrong with the food.”

 

Erestor still didn’t trust Glorfindel, or the food. “I won’t submit,” he said eventually, his voice raw with fearful anticipation. “You can beat me as much as you want, but I will never obey you. I escaped before… I will escape again.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “What?” He must have misheard! “What did you say?”

 

Erestor wondered about the stunned expression in Glorfindel’s eyes, but didn’t let it distract him. On the contrary, he used the other Elf’s surprise against him and jumped to his feet. He managed to make it past Glorfindel’s long legs, but then stumbled and was sent crashing hard into the wall.

 

Glorfindel reacted at once, cursing himself privately for his slow reflexes, but Erestor’s words had unbalanced him. Did the dark-haired Elf really expect to be beaten into submission? Maybe. After all, he knew nothing of the other Elf’s history.

 

He reached the stumbling Elf and caught him before he could take a fall. Glorfindel was shocked to find just how little resistance he met. His mysterious stranger hardly weighed a thing! “I have you.”

 

Erestor’s worst nightmare was quickly becoming true, feeling strong arms wrapped around him. “Let me go! Don’t touch me!” He struggled fiercely to free himself, but Glorfindel wouldn’t release him. “Please, let me go. I am not doing any harm! I am sorry I took that apple pie and tried to steal that fruit, but I was hungry and I promised Asfaloth an apple.”

 

“I am not going to hurt you,” repeated Glorfindel, as the frail Elf stopped struggling in his arms. He then made a very risky decision. “But I would like for you to eat something. You look like you are about to collapse.” The raven-haired Elf now leaned heavily against him.

 

Erestor lacked the strength to fight Glorfindel any longer. His mind was rebellious and he didn’t want to undergo any punishment, but his weakened body left him with no choice.

 

“Please, sit.” Glorfindel slowly assisted him in sitting down. “Drink.”

 

Erestor accepted the flask filled with miruvor and sipped slowly. Had Glorfindel put a sedative in it? Would he lose consciousness and wake up in a cell? It had happened before so it could happen again.

 

“Will you tell me your name?” Glorfindel sat down opposite Erestor. Asfaloth watched them with interest and Glorfindel saw traces of concern for the mysterious Elf in the stallion’s expressive eyes.

 

The miruvor temporarily strengthened Erestor, and when he looked at the fair Elf, his gaze was filled with rebellion. He wouldn’t go down without a fight! “Why?”

 

“Because it would be nice to properly address you.” Glorfindel gave him a most charming smile.

 

Erestor’s lips became a narrow line. “I don’t know why I should tell you.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t believe a simple conversation could be this taxing! This Elf fought him on everything! “Let me introduce myself then.”

 

“I already know your name. You are Glorfindel,” said Erestor, smugly, enjoying the surprise on the fair Elf’s face.

 

“Aye, I am Glorfindel.” This Elf had been watching him and he hadn’t noticed! “Now kindly share yours?”

 

“Erestor,” he said, eventually, biting his bottom lip the moment he had said it. He hadn’t wanted to give the blond Elf his name, but it was hard to deny him and his charming smile. He emptied the miruvor and refused more. He knew what effects this sort of drink had on him and wanted to remain clear-headed.

 

“Do you live here? In the stables?” inquired Glorfindel, adding honey to a slice of bread and nibbling on it. He tried to appear casual and calm, hoping that it would set Erestor’s mind at ease.

 

“Not anymore.” Erestor bit his bottom lip. Even if he managed to escape he would have to find a new shelter and now, they would be looking for him. The only option he had left was leaving Imladris all together. That was *if* they would let him!

 

Glorfindel read all that and more in the easy-to-read eyes. “Aye, I agree. You shouldn’t have to live here. The guestrooms are much more comfortable.”

 

/Guestrooms? That is the first time I heard the holding cells being called that!/ “What are you going to do with me?”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “Nothing you do not want. You can stay here if you want to. You obviously befriended Asfaloth and he is a good judge of character. If he trusts you then that is good enough for me.” He had missed breakfast and was hungry, so he buttered another slice and added cheese to it. “Do you want this?” Slowly leaning in closer, he offered it to Erestor, clearly seeing the hungry, tempted expression in the gloomy eyes. “I hope you don’t think I am trying to poison you.” To prove his point he took a bite out of the slice of bread and then offered it to Erestor once more.

 

Erestor stared at the offered slice; he *was* hungry. Fighting an inner battle, he wondered if he could trust Glorfindel in this matter. /He can easily overpower me. He doesn’t need to sedate me./ Now that he fully realized this, he grabbed the bread and devoured it.

 

Glorfindel was stunned, seeing how fast Erestor wolfed down the food. But why was he surprised? Bones were sticking out of the skin! Pouring Erestor milk, he placed the glass close to the raven-haired Elf. “There is more where this came from.” He had wanted to add; /but you already know that as you took the apple pie from the kitchen./ But he couldn’t say the words, knowing eating it was probably the very reason why Erestor was still on his feet today.

 

Erestor pulled his knees closer to his chest, rested his back against the wall and stared at Glorfindel. There was still more food, but was he allowed to eat it?

 

Glorfindel correctly interpret that expression and offered Erestor some of the meat. “You can eat it all, if you want, though I would advice against it if you haven’t eaten for a long time.”

 

Erestor knew that as well, but his starved body desperately begged for more nutrition. So he nibbled on the meat, feeling full for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. “Will you now drag me in front of your Lord and punish me?” That was what the villagers had done when they had been displeased with him.

 

“Drag you? Punish you? Where do you get such ideas?” Glorfindel shook his head. “We would never do that to one of our kind.”

 

“The humans did.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed, hard. “That explains much.”

 

“Does it?” Erestor couldn’t help growing sleepy. In the last twelve hours he had eaten more than ever before and it was taking a toll on him. His body needed the little energy he had left to digest the large amount of food and he was falling asleep again. /I cannot fall asleep! If I do, Glorfindel can do whatever he wants! I will wake up in a holding cell!/

 

Glorfindel literally smelled Erestor’s fear and knew he had to act carefully now. He couldn’t do anything that would compromise the little trust he had managed to build between them. “Where do you usually sleep?”

 

“Up…” whispered Erestor; his guard was down now that he was drifting off into sleep.

 

“Up in the rafters. A perfect hiding place and an excellent choice.” Glorfindel waited for Erestor to fully fall asleep and then rose from the floor. He pushed his arms beneath Erestor’s body and lifted him. He frowned, realizing Erestor didn’t weigh much more than an Elfling did. This was so wrong! 

 

Moving carefully, he managed to climb the ladder one-handed. Once he had reached the rafters, he immediately spied the little nest Erestor had built for himself. He gently deposited him amidst the hay and then went down again to collect the remains from their ‘picnic’, which he placed close to Erestor, so the Elf could eat and drink the moment he awoke.

 

He would have preferred to take Erestor with him to the guestrooms or the healing wing, but he knew that the dark-haired Elf would never trust him again if he woke in strange surroundings. /I have to take this slow. I will visit with him tomorrow and bring more food. Clean clothes as well./ Glorfindel knew that gaining Erestor’s trust would be hard, but he was confident that he would win it in the end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did you learn anything new today about our mysterious stranger?” Celebrían entered her husband’s study, pleased to find Glorfindel was also present. “I have been wondering about him.”

 

Glorfindel rose to his feet and waited until she had seated herself. “I did, but what I learned wasn’t pleasant.” He informed Celebrían and Elrond and heard their shocked gasps.

 

“Did he really say all that?” Elrond shook his head in disbelief. “Did he really say he expects to be beaten into submission?”

 

“And to be dragged in front of us and punished for taking that pie?” Celebrían’s eyes mirrored her husband’s shock.

 

“Aye, all that and more. He also said that humans had done so to him in the past. From the way he looks, I think it is very possible that they kept him as a servant, maybe even as a slave.”

 

“And when he didn’t do as he was told, he was punished with beatings.” Elrond leaned back into his chair. “At times like these I feel ashamed to be part human.”

 

“I suggest we proceed cautiously. After Erestor fell asleep I took him up the rafters so he would wake in familiar surroundings.” Seeing Elrond’s admonishing look, he added, “Aye, I want him in the healing wing as well, but forcing him to go there will do more harm than good. We have to gain his trust first.”

 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” asked Celebrían, eager to help.

 

“We let him set the pace and don’t force our presence upon him. I am not saying we should ignore him, but let him decide when he is ready for more contact. For the moment I will visit him on a daily bases to bring him food and water. He could also do with a clean set of clothes.”

 

“Consider it done,” said Celebrían, certain some of her sons’ clothes would fit Erestor, and if they didn’t, she would instruct the seamstress to make new ones, but making them would take time. She would search her sons’ wardrobes first.

 

“I would feel more comfortable if he saw a healer,” said Elrond, thoughtfully.

 

“He is definitely malnourished,” replied Glorfindel in a similar tone. “But I didn’t see any injuries on him.”

 

“I will trust your judgment in this matter then.” Elrond rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Keep me informed. The moment he collapses I want you to take him to the healing wing and to call for me.”

 

Glorfindel hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered as he began to wake up again. Normally, his dreams were haunted by memories, but last night his sleep had been peaceful and undisturbed. He had actually slept several hours instead of startling awake every hour. Suddenly realizing he was smiling, he rubbed his full belly.

 

Then, the encounter with Glorfindel returned to him and he sat upright with a start to check on his surroundings. To his utter surprise he found himself in the safety of the hay. Glorfindel hadn’t taken him to the holding cells… Why not?

 

Another quick look told him that the remains from breakfast had been set beside him. Glorfindel must have carried everything upstairs. Tempted, he reached for a slice of the sweet cake and nibbled experimentally. His eyes closed in bliss when the sugar hit his system. This was absolutely delicious!

 

But then the truth settled in; Glorfindel knew his whereabouts – his hide-away. And now that the blond warrior knew, the Lord of this valley would find out as well. Then, they would come dragging him down and punish him. Maybe it was best if he packed up the remaining food and left before they could come for him?

 

“I brought you clean clothes.” Glorfindel left the ladder and took one step toward Erestor, but froze at seeing the bewildered look in the dark eyes. “Is something amiss?”

 

“Why am I still here?” Erestor’s eyes darted wildly in their sockets, finding his way out blocked once more.

 

“Where else should you be?” Glorfindel placed the blue leggings and gray shirt on the hay next to Erestor. “They were Elladan’s once, but he no longer wears them. They might be a little bit too big for you, but once you start to eat regularly you will grow into them.”

 

Erestor stared at the clothes as if they were deadly weapons, ready to strike at him. “I don’t understand you.”

 

Glorfindel sat cross-legged and smiled, dipping a finger into the honey and licking the sweet substance from his digit. “What is there to understand? You are a guest here and I am treating you like one.”

 

“A guest? I stole from you!” Erestor hadn’t wanted to say that, but the words had slipped out in his confusion.

 

“You were hungry and you took the food you needed. No one holds that against you, certainly not the Lord of this valley.” Glorfindel studied Erestor, seeing the hope that tried to blossom in the dark eyes, but the raven-haired Elf was too afraid to allow it in. “Lord Elrond and the lady Celebrían are actually concerned about you.”

 

“You told them about me.” It was as he had feared!

 

“Aye, I did. They rule this valley and they take their roles as hosts very seriously. Furthermore, Lord Elrond is an excellent healer and would offer you his services, but I told him you wouldn’t want him to examine you.”

 

Erestor’s confusion mounted. “You did what?”

 

“You can remain here, up in the rafters if you want, but we prepared guest quarters, just in case you would reconsider. Lord Elrond would also like for you to visit the healers, but that is your choice. If you don’t want to go to the healing wing, we will accept that.”

 

Too fast – he was going too fast. He saw it in Erestor’s baffled eyes. “But enough of that for now. Why don’t you eat, drink, and change into your new clothes? If you want to bathe, you could go to the communal baths or the Bruinen. No one will hinder you.”

 

/This is too good to be true. I don’t believe you, Glorfindel. You have a hidden agenda./ Erestor was still convinced that leaving Imladris as quickly as possible was his best option to stay alive and, more importantly, free.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arwen and the twins immediately noticed Glorfindel’s worried expression and scooted closer to their former tutor. “What is amiss?” It was close to dinner, but their parents hadn’t joined them yet.

 

Recalling that the children didn’t know about Erestor yet, Glorfindel updated them. The twins sat heavily on their chairs, hearing the upsetting news and Arwen released a shocked gasp. “I thought something was different,” explained Elrohir. “When I visited the stables a few days ago I felt like I was being watched.”

 

“You probably were,” confirmed Glorfindel. “He doesn’t present a danger, Elrohir. On the contrary, he is extremely afraid of us.”

 

Arwen nodded. “The poor soul. If he was mistreated that badly in the past, he will expect for it to happen again. It is very understandable that he doesn’t trust us.”

 

“Don’t go near him yet,” said Glorfindel. “It would be best if he made contact of his own accord, instead of being forced in to it.”

 

Elladan agreed. “But if he ever needs a healer, please come to us.”

 

Glorfindel smiled, kindly. Father and sons were known for their gentle healing touch. “I will.”

 

Celebrían and Elrond chose that moment to enter and the elder half-Elf proudly guided his wife to the head table where they sat down. “So, the mystery of the missing pie has been solved?” asked Elrond, starting up their conversation.

 

“He was so very hungry,” replied Glorfindel, thoughtfully. “When I brought him breakfast, he wolfed it down so fast I was afraid he would choke on it.” Glorfindel’s thoughts still circled around Imladris’ newest addition. “I wanted to fold my arms around him and to take him to the healing wing so the healers could check on him, but he is so easily scared. I couldn’t get as close to him as I wanted.”

 

Celebrían’s features had darkened and Elrond wondered what specifically had upset his wife. “What is it, love?”

 

Celebrían lifted burdened eyes to meet her husband’s. “We have such a good life here, husband-mine. There is food and water in abundance, we wear exquisite garments and all our needs are taken care of. Do we appreciate enough that what we have? Erestor has so little.”

 

“But he has his freedom,” replied Glorfindel. “Which is more than he had when living with those villagers.”

 

“Did he treat you with suspicion?” inquired Elrond, concerned.

 

“He did, until I took a bite first to show him that the food didn’t hold a sedative.” Glorfindel’s eyes misted over with sadness. “The eyes, Elrond. You should have seen the fear in them and yet he remained defiant. The first thing he said was that he would never submit, no matter how harsh the beatings.” Suddenly a proud gleam appeared in Glorfindel’s eyes. “He is weak, malnourished and exhausted, but they didn’t break him. For that, I am thankful.”

 

“It sounds like you are making progress,” said Elrond, who had lost most of his appetite. “Are you certain he has enough food? I don’t want him to be hungry.”

 

“I brought ample for breakfast. He has more than enough left to eat.” Glorfindel sighed; he didn’t like the thought of Erestor all alone up in the rafters, being afraid and hungry. “I will bring him more in the morning. I don’t want to scare him away by visiting too often.”

 

“Did you also bring him Elladan’s clothes?” asked Celebrían, who was pushing her food around on her plate.

 

“Ah, that is where my clothes went!” But Elladan didn’t mind. On the contrary, he was glad he was helping in a small way. “I will go through our wardrobe to see what else he can use.” And he had complained about his formal roves being uncomfortable! Erestor didn’t have much to wear to begin with! He had never really realized just well taken care of they were!

 

“I did and he stared at them like they would strike him down.” Glorfindel’s sad eyes locked with Celebrían’s. “I don’t think that he is used to any kindness.”

 

“He will grow used to it, if we can convince him to stay long enough.” Elrond exchanged a look with his Captain. “What will he do next? What do you think?”

 

Glorfindel carefully considered the question. “I hope he will stay where he is, though I saw the urge to flee in his eyes. Maybe the food and clothes will start to convince him that we mean well. By the Grace of the Valar, I hope he stays!”

 

All family members nodded firmly; so did they!


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Home

Part 3

 

 

Erestor had finished the food Glorfindel had brought and had rested for an hour to give his body time to digest it. He had spent that hour snoozing and wondering if he could really be that lucky. Glorfindel had had the chance to take him to the holding cells, but he had woken up amidst the hay instead. Did that mean he could trust the blond warrior?

 

Elladan’s clothes caught his gaze and he slowly got to his feet. Bending down, he picked them up and let his fingertips explore the soft fabric. Soft and clean. Looking himself down, he cringed, realizing how dirty he really was.

 

Going to the communal bathes as Glorfindel had suggested was out of the question, but maybe he could risk a quick swim in the river? What had Glorfindel called it? The Bruinen. But what if they saw him?

 

/They already know I am here. If they really wanted to lock me up, they could have, but they didn’t./ It was hard for him to trust in general and he fought his private battle for several minutes. In the end, the desire to be clean and wearing warm clothes won out over his angst and he climbed down the ladder.

 

Asfaloth snorted, curiously. Looking at Erestor, he realized a soft glow had appeared on the cheeks and the eyes didn’t look that lifeless any more. Apparently Glorfindel’s visits were helping. Where was Erestor going now, though?

 

“I am going to the Bruinen… I should clean up. I probably smell, don’t I?” He said the words in a joking tone, trying to hide the underlying pain.

 

To the Bruinen? Now that sounded interesting. Asfaloth wouldn’t mind the exercise. He had never understood why the other horses were content to stay in their boxes. He wanted out! Demonstrating his skill and intelligence, he managed to move the handle that kept the door to his box locked and proudly trotted toward Erestor. Using his teeth, he managed to grab hold of the ragged clothes and began pulling the Elf with him. Thankfully, Erestor got the hint.

 

“You want to go too?” Big-eyed, he wondered what to do. “But that will attract even more attention!" It was night and the gray horse would practically light up in the darkness!

 

Asfaloth didn’t mind drawing any attention; a war horse always did! Erestor was trying to move away from him, but he didn’t allow it, and pulled the Elf close again. It was so frustrating that he couldn’t communicate with anyone!

 

Erestor gave Asfaloth a wondering look. “You are not offering what I think you are offering?”

 

Just what did the silly Elf think he was offering? Asfaloth snorted, exasperated. All he wanted was for the frail-looking Elf to get on his back so they could leave!

 

“I have never ridden a horse before…” said Erestor, thoughtfully. “I would fall off.”

 

Asfaloth shook his head; he would be extremely careful! He simply didn’t want Erestor to walk the distance to the Bruinen. The stranger probably didn’t know it was a two hour walk there!

 

Erestor sighed and eventually gave in. Slowly, carefully, he slid onto the stallion's back and wrapped his fingers in the white mane. His long, dirty fingers seemed to stain the stallion’s purity and he wanted to dismount, not wanting to blemish Asfaloth in any way. But the stallion had different ideas and trotted toward the stable door. Pushing it open with his head, he stepped outside, pleased.

 

Erestor held on for dear life, terrified that he would fall. “Slowly, please.”

 

Asfaloth complied, and set a comfortable trot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel’s eyes took in an unexpected sight; although Erestor should be in control high on Asfaloth’s back, he wasn’t. The stallion moved with ease and confidence and chose their path. As they were moving slowly, Glorfindel could easy keep up and he followed them – unseen – to the Bruinen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor cautiously slid from Asfaloth’s back. In retrospect, he felt grateful that the stallion had insisted on taking him here as he wasn’t certain he would have been strong enough to walk the distance. “Thank you, my friend.”

 

Asfaloth nudged Erestor toward the water and took up grazing, but always kept an eye on his charge.

 

The first thing Erestor did was scan his surroundings to make certain he was absolutely alone. After several minutes of listening, he began to feel more comfortable and peeled off the dilapidated clothes. Now that the dirty fabric was off of his skin, he already felt better. Looking down, he could easily count his ribs and his features contorted, realizing the overall bad condition he was in. The villagers had fed him regularly, but after he had escaped it had been almost impossible to find food. Letting his hair fall in front of his face, he slowly waded into the cold water.

 

Shivering, he continued to wade in, determined to clean up. Once the water reached his shoulders, he dipped his head under the surface to wash his hair. A circle of dirt formed around him and briefly he felt guilty for spoiling the clear water. Experimentally, he began to swim.

 

Soothed by the silence, peace and dark, Erestor began to relax. Floating in the water, face up, he smiled, staring at the star-lit sky. This was pure bliss!

 

But the little exercise was already wearing him down and he swam back toward the shore. Asfaloth was still there, grazing. Erestor lingered in the water, trying to remove the last traces of dirt from his body.

 

Sudden splashing almost made his heart stop and he froze in terror. An Elf had jumped into the water and was now making lots of noise, splashing a second Elf, who more carefully waded into the water. Oh, he knew one of them! One of them? But there were two and they looked identical! /Elladan has a twin,/ realized Erestor.

 

Oh, he needed to get out now and return to the safety of the stables, but the twins were swimming and splashing their way over to him. It was only a matter of seconds before they would notice him!

 

Elladan noticed Erestor first. Seeing the gaunt, ghost-like apparition in the water stopped him right in his tracks and his movement died down.

 

“Elladan?” Elrohir frowned, wondering what had alerted his twin. Letting his gaze travel over the river, he also noticed the strange Elf.

 

“That must be Erestor,” whispered Elladan. “Who else can it be? Oh, by the Grace of the Valar, Glorfindel was right; just look at him!” The way Erestor looked shocked him. Now that the dirt and grime had been washed away Erestor appeared ever more frail and starved, with his bones sticking out.

 

Elrohir stilled his movements as well and stood beside Elladan. Erestor finally looked at them, and he cringed, seeing the horror at being discovered in those eyes. “What do we do?”

 

“I don’t know!” Elladan felt frustrated. What was the best course of action? He didn’t want Erestor to run away, but he didn’t want to pretend he wasn’t there either.

 

Erestor measured the distance to Asfaloth. How quickly could he cover the distance and climb onto the stallion’s back? But there were two of them! They could easily catch him! What would they do to him?

 

“Greetings, friend,” said Elrohir, taking the initiative. “I am Elrohir and this is my brother, Elladan. You are free to join us in our play if you want to.” But secretly he wondered if Erestor wasn’t too frail for frolicking around in the river. He looked like he could easily break.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened and he quickly hid behind a curtain of wet hair. What? They were inviting him to join them? There had to be a hidden motive! The moment his guard went down they would attack him!

 

“So Asfaloth decided to tag along?” Elladan grinned. Until now Glorfindel had always been proud on being the sole rider the stallion accepted. Apparently, that had changed.

 

Erestor nodded, shyly, still inching closer to the shore. The twins weren’t moving and he grew more confident that he would escape them. Oddly enough, he realized he wished Glorfindel were here. For some reason he had begun to trust the blond warrior and he would feel a bit more confident with him close.

 

“We could comb and braid your hair for you,” offered Elrohir, who maintained his distance. Everything about Erestor screamed angst.

 

Erestor quickly shook his head and the tangled mass danced along. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he fought the urge to rock himself. Why had they come here to swim? Why now? Why find him?

 

“Ah, there you are, you little escape artist!” Glorfindel had correctly read Erestor’s body language and chose that moment to show himself. Walking toward Asfaloth, he pretended frustration. “I need to put a better lock on that box.”

 

Asfaloth looked him up and down and for one moment Glorfindel just knew what was on the horse’s mind. A better, stronger lock wouldn’t keep him inside either. “Is this your way of telling me you want to go out riding more often?”

 

Asfaloth didn’t pay Glorfindel any more attention and returned to grazing.

 

Erestor felt torn. He wanted to run toward Asfaloth and Glorfindel because he would feel safer then, but his nakedness kept him confined to the water.

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a look filled with understanding. “They are friends, Erestor.”

 

The twins drew in a deep breath, simultaneously, now that Erestor seemed to marginally relax. “Glorfindel is right,” said Elrohir. “We are friends.”

 

Erestor wanted to believe them, but they were moving closer and he felt forced to back away from them.

 

Glorfindel’s features darkened, taking in Erestor’s fragile condition. It would take a long time before the first fat would cover the dark-haired Elf’s bones. He picked up Elladan’s old clothes, realizing Erestor’s dilemma.

 

So did Elladan. “We brought towels, which he can use. They are over there.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, thankfully, and picked up one of the towels. Walking toward the water, he extended his arm and handed it to Erestor. “Use this.”

 

Everything was happening too fast and Erestor felt dazed. Neither twin was trying to lunge for him and they always maintained distance, although they had managed to steal a bit closer. They couldn’t be trusted, though.

 

“Elladan, Elrohir, why don’t you go back to swimming? I will stay with Erestor.” Glorfindel knew he had to break the tension or else Erestor would flee.

 

“Hum, of course…” Elrohir gave Erestor one last, stunning smile and a wink.

 

Now Erestor felt truly confused, but before he could react to that wink, Elladan had pulled Elrohir beneath the surface and their games started anew. Now that they were no longer focused on him, Erestor sighed in relief.

 

“They mean well. Don’t hold their youthfulness and energy against them.” Glorfindel moved the towel up and down, trying to catch Erestor’s attention.

 

Absented-mindedly, because his attention was still focused on the twins, Erestor took hold of the towel and began to dry his skin.

 

Glorfindel took a few steps away from Erestor and eased himself down on the grass. Asfaloth walked toward him and nudged his head. Glorfindel grinned and rubbed the warm nose. “You did well, my old friend.” Pleased, the horse returned to grazing.

 

Erestor had finally exited the water and grabbed hold of Elladan’s old clothes, which he quickly slipped into. The shirt was a bit too big, as were the leggings, but he didn’t mind, as they were thick and whole. They would do their job and keep him warm. Now that he was dressed, he felt lost. What was he supposed to do now? The twins were still fooling around in the water and Glorfindel had lain down. If he wanted to, he could run away. But how far would he get in his current state? And Asfaloth didn’t seem inclined to move much either as he was rolling in a patch of sand which he had located. He was stuck here, then.

 

Glorfindel told himself to be patient and to allow Erestor to make up his own mind instead of telling him what to do. His instincts told him that Erestor had been forced to follow orders for much too long.

 

Even though they were frolicking in the waves, the twins kept a worried eye on Erestor as well, making certain everything was fine with Imladris’ latest addition. They kept their distance and ignored him, realizing it was the best course of action.

 

Erestor nervously shuffled his feet, finally admitting that he would feel more comfortable if he were closer to Glorfindel. Taking it slowly, he made his way over to the fair Elf and sat down.

 

Glorfindel’s right eye opened and a blinding smile appeared on his face. “You look much improved.” It was true; now that the dirt no longer covered Erestor’s face, he could finally make out the other Elf’s features. Even though he was too thin and pale, Erestor was handsome. “But your hair is a mess.” He smiled to ensure that his remark was made in good jest and not meant to hurt. “The twins probably brought a comb with them. I could check and untangle your hair?”

 

“Nay, thank you,” whispered Erestor, taken aback by the offer. He wasn’t ready yet to allow Glorfindel *that* close to him. He ran his fingers through the dark mane, trying to get out the worst tangles.

 

Glorfindel loved looking at Erestor, as he finger-combed the hair. The ends rested on the grass now that the delicate Elf was sitting down. He wanted to compliment Erestor, but knew his remark would be met with much suspicion.

 

Ithil chose that moment to leave the clouds that had partly hidden him and his rays descended onto Erestor in their full glory and Glorfindel completely, utterly, and unconditionally lost his heart to him. He had never believed such a sudden love could take possession of him, but it did. Elbowing himself into an upright position, he drank in Erestor’s sight. The large, chocolate eyes called to him and he involuntarily raised his right hand to touch the ebony strands.

 

Erestor quickly moved away from the touch and his alert eyes searched Glorfindel’s. What had possessed the fair Elf to touch him?

 

Oh, he was such a fool! Glorfindel shook his head; he had fallen into the trap of his heart. He should have recognized his feelings when he had first met Erestor in the orchard, but he had been too struck to make much sense of them. He was falling in love with Erestor!

 

“Why did you do that?” Erestor sat at a distance now, making certain Glorfindel couldn’t reach out again.

 

“Because I desired to touch you…” Oh, he was a romantic fool! Glorfindel forcefully pushed those feelings away and concentrated on putting Erestor at ease once more. “Indulge an old fool occasionally, would you, Erestor?”

 

“Old fool?” The teasing was lost on Erestor, who wondered what was wrong with Glorfindel. He momentarily forgot about his fear and moved closer again. “You probably had a long and hard day and now you are here, instead of resting.”

 

“I can rest here,” replied Glorfindel, quickly. “But I am worried that you will leave the moment I go to sleep.”

 

“Why does that worry you?” Erestor frowned, still inching closer.

 

“Because I like your company.” Glorfindel’s heart filled with love and admiration for Erestor. By the looks of it the dark-haired Elf was beginning to trust him, as he had now inched over to sit at his side. “Aren’t you tired, then?”

 

“Tired?” Erestor pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. “I sleep much lately. I always fall asleep after eating.”

 

“Your body needs the energy to digest the food,” explained Glorfindel, carefully taking the next step. “Why don’t you lie down as well? I wouldn’t mind taking a nap.”

 

“Here? And now?” The thought of going to sleep in the open scared him. Anyone could sneak up on him here!

 

“What if I tell you that we are safe here?” Glorfindel rolled onto his right side, so he could watch Erestor more easily.

 

“I am never safe,” whispered Erestor.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“They are probably looking for me – even now. I tried to shake them off, but it is only a matter of time before they arrive and make me go back with them.” Fear colored Erestor’s eyes.

 

“The villagers?” Glorfindel bit back the growl that almost escaped him. Hearing it would only aggravate Erestor further. “You *are* safe here. Lord Elrond will never allow them in.”

 

“They will sneak in, just like I did. You didn’t know I was here either.” Erestor tiredly rubbed his eyes with his right hand and then rested his head on his knees once more. Rocking slightly, he tried to banish the fear. “I vowed to never let them get their hands on me again. I would rather die than let them take me.”

 

Glorfindel abruptly sat up and could tell Erestor was barely containing his flight instinct. “You *are* safe here,” he repeated. “I personally vouch for that.”

 

The fiercely protective expression on Glorfindel’s face took Erestor aback. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because… because that is what I do. I protect my kind. It is my first duty as Captain here.” Oh, that wasn’t what he had wanted to say, but he couldn’t tell Erestor that the dark-haired Elf had captured his heart! First, he had to win Erestor’s trust!

 

“Oh,” escaped Erestor. For some reason he felt disappointed, but he couldn’t label the feeling. Maybe he had hoped Glorfindel would have a more personal reason to be worried about him. How foolish of him to think that!

 

“Seriously, Erestor. You are safe here. No one will hurt you or force you to leave. You are under the protection of the Lord of this valley. You don’t know Elrond and I understand you feel apprehensive, but he is a kind ruler. He will do his best to ensure your safety.”

 

“I want to believe you,” said Erestor in an unguarded moment. “But I am scared. I am scared to put my fate into someone else’s hands. Someone I've never met before.”

 

“Then put your trust in me instead!” Reacting impulsively, Glorfindel succeeded in taking one of Erestor’s hands into his. The fingers looked too thin, too brittle, but he had already learned that a strong and unbreakable mind occupied this frail body. “I know we only just met and that you are very suspicious of my motives, but I tell you that you can trust me! I am an Elf of honor! I would never lie to you!”

 

Something in the passionate outcry and strong eyes told Erestor that Glorfindel was completely honest and serious. “It is hard for me to trust… you… I don’t know if I can.”

 

“You can try, can you not?” Glorfindel gave Erestor a hope-filled look.

 

How could he deny such hope? Such devotion and passion? “I can, aye.”

 

“Will you?” Glorfindel was amazed that Erestor allowed him to stroke his fingers, and decided to take advantage of the moment by continuing rubbing the digits. It was his first real contact with the other Elf.

 

Erestor felt a bit pressured, but at the same time he did want to trust Glorfindel. It was a huge step – actually trusting someone – but he felt that Glorfindel was worthy of his trust. So far, the fair Elf hadn’t hurt him or lied to him. “I will try.”

 

Glorfindel had seldom been happier. “Thank you!” If it had been up to him, he would have buried Erestor in a hug, but he knew it was too soon for that.

 

“Are we interrupting?”

 

Erestor almost jumped to his feet, but as Glorfindel was still holding his hand, he couldn’t move much and only squirmed, finding the twins so close, so unexpectedly

 

“At least you dressed!” For one moment Glorfindel had been afraid that they had joined them naked.

 

“We aren’t Elflings anymore!” Elladan stuck his tongue out at Glorfindel and seated himself on the grass, close to Glorfindel and Elrohir, but still at a respectable distance from Erestor, whose fear was palpable.

 

“Says he and sticks out his tongue,” whispered Elrohir, shaking his head in exasperation. “Sometimes I just cannot believe you are the oldest and heir to Imladris.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened and Glorfindel could actually feel Erestor’s hand turn clammy. “What is amiss?”

 

“You are a Lord here?” Erestor swallowed, convulsively.

 

“Lord? Lord of the sand box and almond cookies!” Elrohir laughed and squeezed Elladan’s shoulder. “Imladris will never survive you coming to power. Good thing there is also little old me.”

 

“Little, how very adequately phrased, my dear brother,” retaliated Elladan.

 

Glorfindel could tell that all this bantering was upsetting Erestor further and took control. “Elladan and Elrohir are Elrond’s sons. They might one day inherit Imladris, *if* they behave.”

 

“*If* we behave?” Elladan wanted to continue their bantering, but also noticed Erestor’s withdrawn expression and calmed. “We are misbehaving in front of our guest. We apologize, Erestor.”

 

“No need to apologize… Certainly not to someone such as me.” Erestor seemed to shrink into himself, becoming even smaller.

 

Elladan’s eyes shone with determination. “Erestor, every Elf is precious and every soul unique. You are just as worthy of living here and receiving our respect as… Glorfindel for example.”

 

“Thank you!” Glorfindel gave Elladan a wink. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

“That’s not true,” said Erestor in a small voice. He had learned to fear the Lord of the village, who had often ordered the beatings.

 

“It is, and you will realize that in time.” Deciding they should leave Erestor and Glorfindel alone for now, Elrohir pulled Elladan to his feet. “We will leave now, but you look like you need this more than we do.” He placed a beautifully crafted wooden comb at Erestor’s feet. “You should attend to your hair. It would be a shame if it had to be cut short due to the tangles.”

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat. “A true shame.”

 

Erestor no longer knew how to react to them, so he simply remained silent.

 

The twins left and Glorfindel tried to catch Erestor’s gaze, which was hard as the dark-haired Elf’s eyes were directed at the grass. “Erestor?”

 

“What?” He had been lost in thought and Glorfindel’s voice had surprised him. Looking up, timidly, he finally made eye contact.

 

“May I attend to you hair? I will be careful and not pull.” Glorfindel gave him the most pleading look ever, hoping Erestor wouldn’t deny him.

 

Erestor shifted, slightly, uncertain what to do. He had just promised to try trusting Glorfindel, but it was harder than he had thought. “If you want to… but I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

 

“It is not a bother,” assured Glorfindel, picking up the comb. “Would you turn away from me? It will be easier that way.”

 

Erestor turned his back toward Glorfindel and swallowed, nervously, as the warrior’s fingers moved through his hair for the first time, closely followed by the comb. What was he doing? Why had he thrown precaution overboard? But oh, he wanted to trust Glorfindel! He just prayed the fair Elf would never betray his trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Home

Part 4

 

It was a pleasant, almost sensual sensation to feel Glorfindel’s hands slide gently through his hair. His mother had combed and braided his hair when he had been little, but that seemed a lifetime ago. In spite of his fears, Erestor relaxed, and even leaned back against Glorfindel for comfort.

 

It was a pity that Erestor couldn’t see Glorfindel’s blinding smile. The blond warrior realized that Erestor was beginning to trust him; letting him straighten out his hair was the first sign that the dark-haired Elf felt at ease around him. “I have to cut this tangle out. I cannot remove it by using the comb.”

 

“Do it.” Erestor shivered, feeling the sharp dagger cut his hair ever so carefully.

 

Glorfindel placed the tangled strands on the grass next to him. It was a beautiful, almost magical night and he felt blessed to have Erestor this close. He continued to work on the ebony hair and suddenly encountered something hard, close to Erestor’s scalp. “What is this?” It felt like a piece of metal had tangled in Erestor’s hair.

 

Erestor briefly closed his eyes to gather his courage. “A last gift from my mother before she died.”

 

“What?” Surprised, Glorfindel’s fingers explored the object. “What is it?”

 

“A ring.” Erestor looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. “She said it was the one thing that would guide me to my father if I ever needed to find him. Please leave it in and don’t tamper with it.” Breaking eye-contact he stared straight at the grass.

 

“Your father? Erestor?” So many questions swirled in his mind! “Maybe you should tell me more about you? And your mother?”

 

“I don’t want to do that.” Erestor began to move away from Glorfindel, but the warrior still had a strand of raven hair in his hand and Erestor was forced to return to his original position. Sitting motionless, he waited for Glorfindel’s next words.

 

“I hope you will tell me one day,” said Glorfindel, eager to break the newly risen tension between them. “I will leave it alone for now, just as you requested.” But curiosity had arisen and he wondered if there was a way to study the ring. Maybe once Erestor was asleep again?

 

“Thank you.” It was the first time in a very long time that someone showed him respect and Erestor in turn, appreciated that.

 

“Finished!” Glorfindel felt rather pleased with the result. “You should comb it regularly, Erestor. It will become even more silky and shiny if you do.”

 

/Silky and shiny?/ No one had ever called his hair that before! Erestor was tempted to look at Glorfindel, but didn’t, afraid his emotions were too easily readable. The blond warrior was becoming the first friend he had ever had and he didn’t know how to accept that maybe his life had really changed. Glorfindel had even offered him his protection!

 

“Erestor? Would you turn around and look at me?” Glorfindel found he was still caressing a strand of Erestor’s hair and reluctantly let go.

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and shifted until he sat facing Glorfindel. There was an odd look on the fair Elf’s face, which made Erestor wonder why the warrior was this interested in him. Why had the Captain taken him under his wing?

 

“I know that you don’t believe me when I say that you are safe here, but you are. I vow to never let anyone harm you.” Glorfindel smiled, seeing the expression in the dark eyes change. For the very first time they were free of fear. “I mean it. You have a friend in me and if needed, a protector as well.”

 

“That would be a first,” replied Erestor, opening up a tad. “I never had a friend before…”

 

Asfaloth snorted and looked at Erestor, hearing that. He knew what Erestor was trying to say, but he couldn’t resist playing the Elf a bit.

 

“You are a friend as well,” said Erestor, quickly. “But… you aren’t Elven.” He gave the stallion an apologetic look. “I need someone I can talk to.” His eyes widened, realizing what he had just given away. His gaze shifted to Glorfindel and he trembled, slightly, seeing the incredibly warm smile on the other Elf’s features.

 

“You have two friends then,” said Glorfindel, rescuing the situation.

 

Asfaloth neighed, amused, and moved his head up and down, signaling he understood.

 

Glorfindel briefly felt peeved for having to share Erestor’s attention with Asfaloth, but then he laughed, softly. He wasn’t growing jealous of his horse, was he? Glorfindel placed his hand atop of Erestor’s and was hugely pleased when the raven-haired Elf allowed the touch.

 

Being touched by Glorfindel was becoming easier for Erestor. The first time the fair Elf had touched him, he had cringed and pulled back, but he felt no longer intimated, which delighted and frightened him at the same time. He felt delighted to have a friend, and frightened because he was letting his guard down for the very first time since his capture.

 

Glorfindel was content to simply sit close to Erestor and to hold his hand. Conversation wasn’t really necessary between them and when he gestured for Erestor to move closer against him now that the ebony-haired Elf was growing tired once more, Erestor hesitantly did. Glorfindel’s heart thumped softly, for he was happy that the trust between them was growing.

 

Erestor didn’t know exactly why he accepted the invitation and was snuggling up to Glorfindel. Maybe it was because it felt nice to feel a warm body against his, to inhale Glorfindel’s scent, to merely know that he wasn’t alone any more. He had finally made two friends.

 

Involuntarily, Glorfindel listened to Erestor’s breathing, and judging by the soft, steady rhythm, the other Elf had fallen asleep once more. It was a bit unnatural for one of their kind to sleep as much as Erestor currently did, but he contributed the need for sleep to Erestor’s weakened condition. Maybe it was best to go home.

 

Lifting Erestor carefully in his arms, he carried the Elf over to Asfaloth. He placed Erestor on the stallion’s back and then slipped into place behind him, steadying him./ He must really be catching up on a lot of sleep if this doesn’t even wake him./ It also illustrated how easy of a prey Erestor would be if those villagers *did* decide to come after him.

 

Asfaloth walked slowly, keeping in mind that one of his riders was asleep. He was happy that things were working out this well. Glorfindel would be a good friend, and Erestor needed as many friends as he could get.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel dismounted, caught Erestor, and carried the still sleeping Elf toward the stables, but then paused. Maybe he should take advantage of the moment and take Erestor to the guest quarters instead? A warm, soft bed would be so much better to sleep in than a bundle of hay. But he didn’t want to betray Erestor’s trust and decided to take him up the rafters instead.

 

“Glorfindel?” Elrond had been unable to fall asleep and had opted for a walk instead. He had subconsciously headed for the stables, perhaps hoping he would run into Glorfindel or their mysterious guest. And now that he encountered them both, his curiosity got the better of him.

 

“He is asleep, Elrond.” Glorfindel felt tremendously protective of Erestor, and eyed Elrond closely. “We should keep it that way.”

 

“I agree.” Elrond soundlessly approached. “You were right; he is much too thin.” The scrawny face revealed pain and suffering and yet, a soft glow warmed the cheeks. “I wish I could examine him properly.” Cocking his head, he studied Imladris’ newest resident.

 

“I followed him to the Bruinen where he went for a swim. Except for his emaciated state he seems fine.” Glorfindel was growing impatient. “I should take him back inside. I don’t want him to wake up and find us discussing him.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “One more moment, though.” He raised his right hand and let it hover just above Erestor’s brow, never touching the skin. “He doesn’t feel feverish.” His healing instincts told him that Erestor was weak; but with the right tender, loving care, he would make a full recovery. “Take him inside and tuck him in.”

 

Elrond watched them go with a heavy and burdened heart. He wanted to reach out and help Erestor, but if Glorfindel’s words were true, the dark-haired Elf was not yet ready to make his acquaintance. He had to be patient and bide his time. At least he’d had the chance to quickly assess Erestor’s overall condition. Assured that the Elf was in no immediate danger, Elrond continued his walk, but his thoughts continued to circle around their mysterious guest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel climbed the ladder again and was about to place Erestor in his comfortable nest when he noticed several new items had found their place up here. Two warm blankets had been placed next to the hay and with it another set of clothes. A comb, brush, a bar of soap rested atop the clothes. A basket filled with delicious food items stood close to the ladder and several carafes filled with water. A tiny note accompanied the gifts and Glorfindel immediately recognized Celebrían’s handwriting. He smiled; the lady of Imladris had always had a kind heart and he should have expected this.

 

After placing Erestor amidst the hay, he unfolded one of the blankets and covered Erestor’s form with it. Erestor felt cool, which Glorfindel found most odd, but attributed it again to the other Elf’s weakened state.

 

In his sleep, Erestor rolled onto his side and curled up in a fetal state. Glorfindel moistened his lips, nervously, realizing he could now sneak a look at the ring, if he wanted to. But it had meant so much to Erestor that he had respected his ‘no’ earlier!

 

Glorfindel shook his head once. No, he wouldn’t betray Erestor’s trust! He wouldn’t peek! Tucking Erestor in, he said his goodbyes for the night and used this opportunity to press a chaste kiss on the raven-haired Elf’s brow. /My, I think I love you./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arwen and Celebrían wanted to do as Glorfindel had asked and not impose on Erestor, but they were worried. Elladan and Elrohir had told them about their midnight encounter and Erestor’s skinny form. The two she-Elves felt they needed to take action, so they had carried food, toiletries, more clothes and blankets up the ladder to make certain Erestor had the things he needed. But they still weren’t content and wanted to do more. But what else could they do?

 

Seated in a gazebo in the rose garden they consulted with each other and it wasn’t long before Elrond came upon them. Joining them, he smiled at his wife and daughter. “I know you want to help, but Erestor isn’t ready for that yet. Give him time.”

 

“But, the thought of him all alone and in need worries me,” said Celebrían.

 

“He is not alone any more,” said Elrond, slyly. “He has Glorfindel now.”

 

“Glorfindel?” Arwen cocked her head, interested in this development.

 

“I met them upon their return to the stables. Erestor was fast asleep and Glorfindel carried him. It was the look on our friend’s face that made me wonder. I have been thinking about this and I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Glorfindel is developing more than friendly feelings for our mystery guest.”

 

“You think so?” Celebrían smiled, extremely pleased.

 

“Don’t give me that smile,” said Elrond, teasingly. “I am not playing match maker. We know nothing of this strange Elf.”

 

“You didn’t know that much about me either when we first met,” said Celebrían, reminding her husband. “And we fell in love and we are still happy, aren’t we?”

 

“Aye, we are.” Elrond captured her hand in his and kissed the back. “Very happy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor stretched, waking up in a warm cocoon. He blinked once and found that a blanket covered him. So *that* was why he had felt so deliciously warm! Sitting upright, he smoothed the material and only then noticed the changes that had taken place during his sleep. Taking in the different gifts, he felt immensely thankful, and for the first time, suspicious feelings left him alone. Apparently, these people really cared about him.

 

During his time with the villagers, he had always hoped they would treat him friendly as well, but they never did. They loathed the very sight of him. It was different here – in Imladris. He repeated the name several times now that he knew it. So far, he had met Glorfindel – whom he liked – and the twins. He didn’t know what to make of them though. Their playfulness and banter confused him.

 

/I should thank them for these gifts./ But how? Erestor got to his feet and looked down himself. He was wearing his new, clean clothes and his hair danced against his back, untangled and shiny.

 

He walked over to the basket with fruit and selected an apple. After making certain no Elves were in the stables, he descended the ladder and sneaked over to Asfaloth. “Here, my friend. I promised you an apple.”

 

Asfaloth sniffed and then bit into the apple, munching happily. Erestor looked much improved, now that Asfaloth compared the Elf’s looks to the first time they had met. He even looked like an Elf, instead of a dirt-covered human!

 

“I should thank them for this, but I don’t know how… And even if I did, I am not comfortable yet with contacting them.” The only one he felt at ease with was Glorfindel, but he was already taking up too much of the warrior’s time. If he’d had quill and paper he might have written a thank you note, but he didn’t, and he wasn’t even sure he could still write. His mother had still been teaching him at the time of the attack. But how else to thank them as he didn’t dare thank them in person?

 

This meant sneaking into the main building again and locating a study or the library where he could write his thank you note. Then, he would place it for all to see and leave again. The most important part was not to get caught.

 

He didn’t want to take these risks, but he had to let them know he appreciated their efforts to make him feel welcome and he didn’t know when and if Glorfindel would visit with him today, so he had to do this now.

 

Straightening his clothes, he gathered his courage. He had sneaked inside before; he could do it again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond placed his quill down and stared at the letter he had just written. This was a first, cautious attempt to tighten the alliance between Mirkwood and Imladris and he wasn’t certain how Thranduil would react. He hadn’t seen the blond Elf for millennia and although they had been friends once, the Battle of the Last Alliance had caused them to grow apart. Only time would tell if Thranduil would accept the terms.

 

It was a warm summer day, but Elrond already smelled the first rain. It wouldn’t be long before the leaves would start to fall and the days grew shorter. Autumn would come quickly and bring cold to Imladris. Not even Vilya could change the seasons, neither did he want to change them. But he had enjoyed summer’s heat whilst it lasted.

 

Eager to catch a few more of the golden rays, Elrond rose from his chair and walked toward the balcony doors. Opening them, he stepped onto the balcony and basked in the sunlight. The rays made his skin tingle and a soft breeze played with his hair. “Stop that,” he chided the wind, kindly. He was wearing his circlet today and the breeze was messing with the intricate braids Celebrían had put in this morn.

 

He walked over to the large, fluffy pillows placed in the corner closest to the waterfall and he sat down, enjoying the view. Imladris was at peace, and so was he.

 

Unexpected noise coming from his study made him frown, though. He wasn’t expecting any visitors and his friends and family knew to seek him out on the balcony should they find the study empty. Curious, Elrond got to his feet again and made his way back to the balcony doors. There, he froze, unwilling to disturb, and probably scare, his unexpected visitor.

 

Erestor stood behind the desk, moving nervously and uncertainly. He picked up the quill and pulled a sheet of paper close. Elrond could tell by the way that Erestor was holding the quill that the other Elf wasn’t used to writing and the words he was trying to write were unreadable. Becoming frustrated with his inability to write properly Erestor glared at the quill.

 

/Why is he here and what is he trying to put on paper?/ Elrond used the moment to study Erestor further and wondered about the same thing Glorfindel had – his age. Just how old – or young – was Erestor?

 

Elrond shifted, trying to get a better look at Erestor and his foot accidentally bumped into a plant, sending it falling. Elrond involuntarily held his breath, knowing he had revealed himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The quill snapped in two and one sharp end drove itself into the palm of his hand. Erestor had thought he was alone, finding the study empty upon entering it, but had been wrong. Why hadn’t he checked the balcony? Angry with himself, Erestor cast a longing look at the doorway. The other Elf wasn’t blocking it, and if he wanted to escape, he had to act now!

 

“Please stay! I mean you no harm!” Elrond lifted his hands, palms up in an effort to show Erestor that his intentions were honest. “I would like to speak with you.”

 

Erestor remained in place, but only the knowledge that his way out wasn’t blocked allowed him to face the other Elf. /He must be someone important,/ thought Erestor, eying the other dark-haired Elf, who wore luxurious, velvet robes and even a circlet. His heart missed a beat, as a terrible fear sneaked up on him. He hadn’t trespassed into the Lord’s study, had he? Shivering violently, he fearfully pressed himself against the wall. “I didn’t steal anything! Please, you must believe me, I…” Then he remembered the broken quill and placed one end on the table. “It was an accident. Please forgive me and show mercy.” The other end was still stuck in the palm of his hand and he hid it behind his back. “Please, be merciful.”

 

Elrond’s eyes had grown big, revealing his surprise, but Erestor didn’t seem to register that. “Calm yourself, my friend. I am not cross with you.” Seeing that only part of the quill had been placed on his desk, he correctly interpreted the meaning of the droplet of blood clinging to the white feather. “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“That is of no importance. May I leave now, or…?” Frightened, he held his breath now that Elrond was approaching. The distance between them decreased and he should make his way for the doorway *now*, but found he couldn’t move. There was something about the other Elf that made him want to stay and talk, even though he feared the consequences of his actions.

 

“It *is* important,” insisted Elrond. “Please, show me your hand.” Elrond hoped Erestor didn’t know who he was, because if he did, Erestor might feel even more intimidated. “I am a healer; I can help.”

 

“A healer?” There had been a healer in the village, but his owners had never taken him there when he had been hurting.

 

“Aye, I am a healer.” Elrond graced Erestor with a beatific smile. “I want to help.” He extended his hand toward Erestor in a pleading gesture. “Let me see.”

 

Erestor was caught between hope and the instinct to flee. Once the healer had a hold on his hand it would be nearly impossible to flee. Waveringly, he shuffled his feet.

 

Elrond forced himself to continue to smile and to keep his hand extended. “I want to help. You don’t have to fear me.” He hoped Erestor would take the risk and trust him. It would be a first step in the right direction for them. “I am a friend of Glorfindel’s,” he said eventually. “A very good friend.” Seeing the expression change in the troubled eyes was amazing and caused Elrond’s smile to brighten considerably. “You can trust me.”

 

Erestor waged his inner battle, but in the end, the stinging sensation in his hand made the decision for him and he abruptly extended the injured appendage toward the other Elf.

 

“Please, sit down.” Elrond pushed the chair away from the desk and made a point of not watching Erestor whilst his guest sat down. He collected the emergency supplies, which he always kept in his study, and returned with bandages and healing herbs. He also placed a washing basin, filled with water on the desk. “May I?” Correctly interpreting Erestor’s look, he moved slowly and carefully, knowing he could easily scare his guest off.

 

The quill was sharp and had deeply buried itself in Erestor’s flesh. “I have to remove it.”

 

Erestor nodded; he had born pain before and this injury didn’t compare to what he had endured in the past. Yet, he noticed that the healer’s touch was gentle whilst probing the wound and he was grateful for that.

 

Elrond pulled the quill out of the bloodied flesh and flung it onto the floor. Blood gushed from the wound and he quickly immersed the injured hand in water, after adding healing herbs to it. “What were you trying to write?”

 

“A thank you note…” said Erestor, trying hard not to groan due to the pain that stung his hand. “The people here have been kind to me and I wanted to let them know that I am thankful for that.”

 

Elrond nodded, thoughtfully, carefully considering his next words. “I don’t think I have seen you here around before.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard and watched the water turn red with his blood. “I arrived a few weeks ago.”

 

/Weeks?/ Elrond managed to hide his surprise. He guided Erestor’s hand away from the water and spread a towel across his knee. Sitting down, he placed Erestor’s hand on his thigh and cleaned the wound, which still carried traces of ink.

 

Erestor’s heart missed a beat, suddenly realizing something which had escaped him before. “You know who I am!” Why else had the healer mentioned Glorfindel?

 

“Aye, Glorfindel mentioned you to me. You are called Erestor, aren’t you?” Elrond opted for the truth, knowing that lying wouldn’t get him anywhere.

 

“I am…” Erestor thoughtfully watched the healer’s face, whilst the other Elf bandaged his hand. “I am sorry for trespassing, but I didn’t have a quill, ink or paper, but I did want to say thank you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I am not cross with you.” Elrond finished bandaging Erestor’s hand, but didn’t rise from the desk yet. “You don’t have to live in the stables. We readied one of the guest quarters for you.”

 

“I like it there…” Erestor shrugged once. “I never had a room for myself before and I enjoy living in the stables.”

 

“Erestor?” Elrond slowly placed a finger beneath Erestor’s chin and lifted the face so they *had* to make eye contact. “Imladris is well-known for her hospitality. You would honor us by accepting what we are offering you.”

 

“I am not worthy,” said Erestor, nervous now that the healer didn’t allow him to look away.

 

“Oh, but you are.” Elrond bestowed a gentle caress onto the gaunt face and then rose from the desk, unwilling to overwhelm Erestor. “Always remember that.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” said Erestor, taken aback. He had finally figured out that this wasn’t just a healer. Only a high-ranking person could officially offer him hospitality.

 

“And I will let my wife know that you appreciated her gifts. I assume you already thanked Glorfindel personally?”

 

Cold sweat erupted from Erestor’s pores. /His wife?/

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Elrond Half-Elven and I call Imladris my own.”

 

Erestor shivered over his entire body and he wanted to flee now that he apparently faced the Lord of this valley, but his body wouldn’t react and all he was capable of was sitting there – defeated and fearful.

 

Elrond realized he had come across a bit too strong and sighed. “I didn’t mean to scare you… It is just… I am not used to Elves who are so easily intimidated. Please accept my apologies.” He walked over to the side table, picked up a glass, and poured some of Imladris’ sweet wine. “Drink this. It will do you good.” He walked over to Erestor and when the other Elf didn’t react, he gathered Erestor’s good hand in his and pressed the fingers around the glass. “Drink, Erestor.”

 

Erestor obeyed, automatically, now that he had been given a direct order and sipped. The potent wine burned his throat and his body awoke from its momentary stupor. “I… I… My Lord, I…!” Erestor didn’t know how to apologize properly; Elrond’s words hadn’t fully registered with him yet – no Lord would ever apologize to *him*!

 

“I regret startling you, Erestor.” Elrond thought their situation over and then opened the door to the antechamber. “Fetch Glorfindel,” he said, hoping his assistant would quickly locate the warrior. Addressing Erestor again, he added, “Glorfindel will join us in a moment.”

 

The glass in Erestor’s hand shook so hard that the wine almost sloshed over the rim. Elrond noticed it and wished he had reacted differently. “Erestor, don’t fear me. You have no reason to.”

 

But Elrond’s words were lost on Erestor; Elrond’s mere presence intimidated him, knowing from personal experience just how much power a Lord wielded.

 

“You called for me, Elrond?” Glorfindel entered, smiling, but the smile froze seeing Erestor’s stricken face. “What are you doing here?” He had been under the assumption that Erestor wanted contact with no one – except for him, then.

 

“I found him writing a thank you note,” explained Elrond in a guilty tone. “I startled him and now he is too afraid to talk to me.”

 

“Oh, Erestor! You don’t have to be afraid! Elrond is a healer first, and ruler second. He cares about everything alive and that includes you!” Glorfindel had made his way over to Erestor and cringed, seeing the bandage hand. “What happened?”

 

“I broke the quill and it got stuck,” said Erestor in an uncertain voice. He didn’t dare look at Elrond and kept his gaze on Glorfindel instead. “Can I go now? Or will I be punished?”

 

Elrond’s heart cringed. “No one will punish you.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and returned to Erestor’s side. Glorfindel stepped aside to let him pass and Elrond went down on his heels, finally successfully catching Erestor’s gaze. “I am not like that, Erestor. I don’t enjoy inflicting pain on others. I am a healer. I want them whole and happy. I am not like the Lord you met before.”

 

The shivers grew stronger, but at the same time Erestor’s expression became steadier. “Does that mean I am free to return to the stables?”

 

Elrond sighed, disappointed. “Aye, you are, but I wish you would accept my offer and stay in the guest quarters instead.” He got to his feet again and exchanged a glance with Glorfindel. “Take good care of him.”

 

Those words weren’t lost on Erestor and when he looked at Elrond again, it was with hope in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming Home

Part 5

 

 

“Would you like me to escort you back to the stables? That way you don’t have to sneak your way out of here.” Glorfindel smiled, encouragingly. The look in Erestor’s eyes was less frightened now, and the dark-haired Elf even occasionally dared to cast a glance in Elrond’s direction.

 

“I would,” said Erestor, without any hesitation. He rose from the chair and wavered before addressing Elrond. He didn’t make direct eye-contact however. “Thank you for bandaging my hand and the kind words.”

 

Elrond smiled, luminously. “Nay, thank you for allowing me to do so. I know trusting me wasn’t easy for you.”

 

Erestor nodded once. His gaze remained fastened on the floor and he quickly fled the room, leaving Elrond and Glorfindel behind.

 

“You had better catch up with him.” Elrond sat down, and selected a new quill so he could continue with his work. “You don’t want to lose sight of him.”

 

“Thank you,” said Glorfindel. “For not scaring him off.”

 

Elrond’s rueful eyes met Glorfindel’s. “I am not so sure I didn’t. He is running, isn’t he?”

 

“Not because he fears you,” explained Glorfindel. “He just feels insecure.” He bowed, respectfully, and then followed Erestor, easily catching up with him. “Is it back to the stables right away, or would you like to see more of the Last Homely House?” Glorfindel could tell Erestor felt inwardly conflicted. The dark-haired Elf wanted to make contact, Glorfindel realized that much now. Maybe all Erestor needed was him at his side when doing it? /If he wanted to remain hidden he would never have sought out Elrond’s study. Maybe he wanted to be discovered – subconsciously./

 

“I don’t know…” Erestor’s voice faded, uncertainly. He wanted to see his hope confirmed that these were good people, but was afraid to be disappointed. When he had been little and living with his mother, there had been more kind Elves, but when those humans had captured him, he had lost hope to ever find benign people again.

 

“Why don’t we start with visiting the kitchen?” suggested Glorfindel. “Did you already eat today?” He gave Erestor a serious look, hoping it would make Erestor answer him truthfully. Instead, Erestor smiled – no, he actually giggled!

 

Glorfindel couldn’t look stern, even if he tried, decided Erestor. “I haven’t,” he said, honestly. “But I only ate yesterday so it’s not something to worry about.”

 

“But it is! I want you to eat three meals a day!”

 

“Three?”

 

Erestor’s eyes would have been comical, hadn’t Glorfindel known how little eating the dark-haired Elf was used to. “Kitchen, now,” he ordered.

 

Erestor decided that protesting wasn’t worth it, but something else *did* bother him. “Won’t the cook be cross with me? I stole that pie.”

 

“He baked a second one,” said Glorfindel, shrugging his shoulders once. “In case you hadn’t noticed, Erestor, let me enlighten you. We have food in surplus here.”

 

“I did notice,” said Erestor in a tiny voice. “I just didn’t feel comfortable stealing it.”

 

“You don’t have to steal any longer.” Glorfindel rested a hand against the small of Erestor’s back, curious if the other Elf would allow it. Erestor did, and his heart filled with hope.

 

Erestor *did* wonder about Glorfindel’s tendency to touch him, but reached the conclusion that the warrior was just a very tactile person.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cook shook his head, seeing this bony Elf standing in front of him. “You need to eat!”

 

Erestor stared, defiantly, at the cook. Inwardly, he felt small and confused, but the fact that Glorfindel stood beside him gave him the courage he needed to face new Elves.

 

“Sit down. I have just the thing for you to eat.” The cook pointed at the kitchen table and disappeared in the large pantry.

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “He means well. He is the chief cook, Erestor. He loves feeding us.”

 

Erestor followed and sat down beside Glorfindel at the kitchen table. “I am not used to someone fussing over me.”

 

“I know that.” Glorfindel placed his large hand atop of Erestor’s wrist. “But you seem more comfortable when dealing with new people. The first time we talked, you bolted.”

 

Erestor managed a weak smile. “I didn’t believe you meant well.”

 

“And now? Has that changed?”

 

Erestor nodded, slowly. “It has…” He wanted to add more, but the cook reappeared and placed a large plate in front of him. He had seen these fruits before, but had never been allowed to eat them. “Strawberries?”

 

“Accompanied with whipped cream,” added the cook. “Enjoy.”

 

The joyous – almost ecstatic – smile on Erestor’s face made Glorfindel smile as well. “Go ahead, eat.”

 

Erestor selected a strawberry, added whipped cream to it, and then slowly pushed it into this mouth. The next moment, his toes curled.

 

Glorfindel laughed, amused, seeing the rapturous expression on Erestor’s face. “Looks like you like them!” Erestor smiled, nodded, and attacked the rest of the strawberries. Glorfindel almost expected Erestor to wolf down the fruit, but this time, Erestor ate more slowly.

 

Belatedly, Erestor realized that Glorfindel might like some strawberries as well, and although he wanted to eat them all, he pushed his plate closer to the warrior. “Would you like some too?”

 

“I would love some.” Glorfindel dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream and slowly devoured it. Feeling playful and bold, he prepared another strawberry with cream and brought it close to Erestor’s lips. “Open.” Erestor’s eyes widened in surprise, but the lips parted and Glorfindel pushed it inside.

 

The twinkling in Glorfindel’s eyes puzzled Erestor. The fair Elf was kind, brave, and easy to befriend, but he still wondered why Glorfindel was this interested in him.

 

Glorfindel knew he had gone too far too fast the moment he saw the surprise in Erestor’s eyes and was content to eat a strawberry occasionally, allowing Erestor to eat the majority of the sweet fruit.

 

The cook continued to observe Erestor, and the speed with which the dark-haired Elf ate. It didn’t take him long to add everything up and realize the apple pie thief had been starving. He still had some ripe apples left – just enough for a big pie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you certain that this is the way to the stables?” Erestor frowned; his instincts told him they were going in the opposite direction. Another Elf passed them by, shooting him a curious look and Erestor averted his eyes, knowing only too well how many questions his presence evoked. If it were up to him, he would run to the stables and hide there.

 

“I thought I should show you the guest quarters, just in case you would reconsider and accept Elrond’s offer.” Glorfindel opened a door, and gently pushed Erestor inside. “What do you think?”

 

Guest quarters? These rooms looked like a Lord’s private chambers to him! There were two rooms – a bedroom and a study – a separate bathroom and a balcony, which afforded him a lovely view over Imladris. These rooms were gorgeous! And surely not meant for him! “I want to go to the stables.” He felt safe there and they weren’t luxurious at all. He would feel awkward, staying here.

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders once. “Who knows, maybe you will reconsider in time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“They are looking at me!” Erestor felt highly uncomfortable the more Elves they encountered. One or two Elves had even stopped and asked Glorfindel to introduce them. Erestor had hung on to his composure and had pushed the need to hide behind Glorfindel’s broad back away. He had stood his ground, even though he had been trembling and unsteady on his feet.

 

“They don’t know you and are curious.” Glorfindel always remained close, sensing Erestor’s unease. Unexpectedly, two females’ voices drifted around the corner and Glorfindel cringed, knowing exactly who was heading their way.

 

Celebrían and Arwen were talking softly, trying to determine how to help Erestor best when they suddenly stood in front of said Elf. Arwen coughed, covering up her surprise. Celebrían reacted at once in her very own way. “Glorfindel! I didn’t expect to see you here! Who is your friend?”

 

“May I introduce Erestor to you?” Glorfindel smiled, hoping Erestor wouldn’t panic.

 

Celebrían inclined her head and offered Erestor her hand in greeting. “I am Celebrían and this is my daughter, Arwen.”

 

Erestor knew those names; he had heard them before when Elladan had visited Glorfindel in the stables. Acting instinctively, he lowered his eyes and said, “My ladies…”

 

Arwen exchanged a look with her mother. Erestor seemed intimidated, which puzzled her.

 

“There is no need to call me that, Erestor.” As Erestor didn’t seem courageous enough to take her hand, Celebrían took control – and a big risk. She carefully wrapped her arms around Erestor and said, “Welcome to this sweet valley. I hope you will make it your home.”

 

Glorfindel held his breath, seeing the tension and panic mount in Erestor’s delicate form. /Please don’t run. She means well./

 

Erestor forced himself to accept the embrace. The only she-Elf he clearly remembered was his mother and he had always much loved and respected her. He could do no less for Celebrían, although he didn’t feel worthy of receiving such a warm embrace.

 

She released him, but continued to smile. “Maybe you will join us for dinner when you feel comfortable around us?” Celebrían cast a quick look at Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel knew that look only too well. It meant he had better take good care of Erestor! “I also introduced Erestor to your husband, Celebrían, and Elrond seemed to like him as well.”

 

Suddenly Erestor understood. This was the Lady of Imladris; Elrond’s wife! Only a moment ago he had dared to look at her lovely face, but now he quickly averted his eyes again.

 

Arwen had noticed Erestor’s odd behavior and intuitively knew what was going on in the other Elf’s mind. “You are most welcome here, Erestor.”

 

“Thank you, my Lady,” replied Erestor in a shaky voice. It took every ounce of his self-discipline to face them.

 

Realizing their presence made Erestor uncomfortable, Celebrían gestured for her daughter to continue their walk. “I hope to see you at dinner in the future, Erestor.”

 

Erestor released a deep sigh, relieved now that Glorfindel and he were alone again. He liked it best that way.

 

“You did well,” said Glorfindel, complimenting his companion. His hand returned to rest against the small of Erestor’s back, and the touch seemed to comfort Erestor further. /Aye, you are doing remarkably well./ The shy, frightened Elf he had found in the stables was growing much stronger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel didn’t head for the ladder at once, but made a detour to say hello to Asfaloth. He had seen the stallion’s impatient glare the moment they had entered. He watched with interest as Asfaloth ignored him and nudged Erestor instead. /He knows precisely what Erestor needs./ An idea formed in his mind. “Erestor? I need to leave shortly as the patrol is about to return and I must debrief them, but Asfaloth made it very clear yesterday that he would like more exercise. If you feel up to it, would you take him out for a ride? You could visit the Bruinen and wait for me there, that is, if you want me to join you later this eve.”

 

Erestor’s heart fluttered, unexpectedly, at hearing Glorfindel’s words. He had hoped that Glorfindel would continue to spend time with him, because he enjoyed the warrior’s company as well. “I will wait for you there.”

 

Erestor’s words, uttered in a soft and caring tone, encouraged Glorfindel. Maybe the feeling was mutual? Until now, he hadn’t considered that.

 

“But what do I do if the twins are there? Or other Elves?” Erestor let the raven hair fall in front of his face like a curtain.

 

“Then you try to socialize,” advised Glorfindel. “Erestor, I hope that you will decide to stay in Imladris and that you will call it home one day. That also means you need to interact with her inhabitants. And the twins are easy-going. Try not to panic?”

 

Erestor rubbed behind Asfaloth’s ears and the stallion snorted, contented. “I was kept apart when I lived in the village. They kept me locked up whenever they had no use for me. It is hard for me to interact with people.”

 

“What else did they do to you?” Erestor’s bandaged hand hung loosely down his body and the other now stroked Asfaloth’s nose. Glorfindel caught that hand in his and held it loosely. “You can tell me.”

 

Erestor shrugged once. “They made me work – hard. They made me do the work no one else wanted to do because it was too exhausting. And after I was done, they locked me up in a small room. I was only allowed outside when they wanted work done.”

 

“How long were you forced to live like that?” Glorfindel slowly entwined their fingers. He didn’t know why Erestor allowed it; maybe the dark-haired Elf was too much in thought to notice, or maybe he actually craved the contact. Glorfindel just didn’t know.

 

“I lost count of the years. I stopped counting my misery. Why should I? I didn’t think I would ever escape.” Erestor’s voice trembled with emotion.

 

“How *did* you escape?” Glorfindel affectionately stroked the long digits, once more surprised at their cool feel.

 

“I was working the fields that day.” Erestor’s voice took on a distant tone. “A terrible thunderstorm was moving closer and lightning hit one of the nearby trees, splitting it in two. The two villagers, who were keeping an eye on me, were startled and I realized my time had come. I ran. I ran as hard and as far as I could.”

 

Glorfindel moved closer, tentatively wrapping an arm around him, hoping Erestor would accept the embrace. He carefully enfolded the trembling dark-haired Elf in a hug, whilst Erestor continued his tale.

 

“I don’t know how long I ran, but in the end, I collapsed. I must have been unconscious for some time, because when I woke I heard their hunting dogs closing in on me. I pushed myself to my feet and forced myself to run again. I don’t remember when they lost track of me, it must have been somewhere in a forest. The trees were whispering to me, telling me where to hide and I was too desperate to question their advice. So, I hid. I survived by eating nuts and berries, but I grew weaker. Then, one of the trees told me to head north, which I did. I ended up here.”

 

Erestor suddenly noticed that he was locked in a tight embrace; Glorfindel’s arms were wrapped around his waist and some time ago the blond warrior had guided his head to rest against his shoulder. Amazingly enough, his first reaction wasn’t to flee, but to press close. He had longed for intimacy for so long – for someone to hold and comfort him. And now, that he finally had it, he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Erestor, do you have any idea how old you are?” Glorfindel rested his hand against the back of Erestor’s neck, cradling it. “Any idea?”

 

“I don’t know,” whispered Erestor against Glorfindel’s chest. “Maybe a few millennia?”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in utter surprise. “But…?”

 

“Humans died and children were born, whole generations passed by.” Erestor threw caution to the wind and pressed closer against Glorfindel. “I was captured by Orcs when I was rather young… My mother was still teaching me how to write.”

 

“Orcs?” Erestor hadn’t mentioned Orcs before! Only humans!

 

“Oh, they attacked my mother’s escort and murdered everyone. My mother, the royal guards, everyone except for me. They took me with them.”

 

The royal guards? Why were they escorting Erestor’s mother? Come to think of it, *who* was Erestor’s mother? And who was Erestor? Glorfindel felt stunned. “So you were these Orcs’ prisoner before the humans got hold of you?”

 

“The humans bundled their forces and attacked one night. They killed the Orcs and took me prisoner. They thought I was a traitor and had helped them raid villages. I never managed to convince them otherwise.” Erestor felt tired, now that he had revealed his past. He hadn’t thought he would tell Glorfindel his tale that soon. It only illustrated just how much he trusted the warrior already.

 

“So that is why they kept you prisoner. I wondered about that.”

 

“That, and the fact that I wasn’t like them. They didn’t like the fact that I was different. That my ears were slightly pointed and that I didn’t grow old as they did. I gave this matter much thought and I believe they were jealous. They wanted what I had.”

 

“That doesn’t make it right.”

 

“I never said it did,” explained Erestor, smiling ruefully at hearing Glorfindel’s firm tone. “I just tried to explain why they did it.”

 

“That is behind you now,” whispered Glorfindel, slightly pulling away so he could look into Erestor’s eyes. “You have a new life – here – with Elves who care about you.”

 

“At least with one Elf who cares about me.” Erestor held his breath, wondering if he had overstepped any boundaries.

 

“Aye, I care about you.” Reminding himself that he had to go slow, Glorfindel pressed a firm kiss on Erestor’s brow. “And I wish I didn’t have to leave now, but I must.”

 

Erestor rested his head one more time against Glorfindel’s shoulder and enjoyed the contact. “Thank you for welcoming me to Imladris and for helping me the way you did – are still doing.”

 

Glorfindel actually blushed. “It is nothing.” And it was true; he was just being himself. “Will you meet me at the Bruinen when Ithil stands high in the sky?”

 

Erestor nodded against Glorfindel’s chest, regretting they had to part. “I will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Asfaloth started with a careful trot, but as Erestor seemed more confident, the stallion sped up and moved on to a gallop. Briefly, Erestor worried that he would be catapulted off of the horse’s back, but once he got accustomed to the rhythm, he began to enjoy horse back riding more and more. Bending forward, he rested his upper body against Asfaloth’s neck and held on, fingers buried in the mane.

 

Feeling Erestor shift only confirmed Asfaloth’s suspicions and he let go, racing over the lands and toward the Bruinen. Hopefully Erestor would take him out riding more often now that Glorfindel was tied down with his duties.

 

The wind made his hair dance and his blood sung with freedom. Erestor had never thought he would enjoy riding on horseback this much and they reached the Bruinen much too soon.

 

Asfaloth came to a halt, snorted, and threw back his head in delight. Erestor slid off of the stallion’s back and folded his arms around the horse’s neck, hugging tight. Asfaloth seemed amused and after a while nudged Erestor toward the Bruinen.

 

Erestor took the hint and walked over to the riverside. It was a lovely evening. Last night’s clouds had disappeared and the stars sparkled brightly. Ithil was full and illuminated the evening sky. Erestor carefully looked about, wondering if he should expect another surprise visit from the twins.

 

But it wasn’t one of the twins who suddenly appeared on the river’s surface. It was Elrond, enjoying a swim.

 

Erestor failed to stop the distressed sigh that left his lips. Why now? Why here? Why did the Lord of Imladris have to choose this moment for his swim?

 

Elrond immediately sensed that he wasn’t alone. Vilya sparkled at his ring finger and the power of the ring had momentarily connected him with the river and the lands, empowering him. Elrond swam toward the shore and left the water. He reached for his robe, fastened it around his frame and smiled at Erestor. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“Glorfindel took me here yesterday and I liked it here… So he suggested we visited the river again. He will join me later – hopefully.” Erestor nervously shuffled his feet, still too intimidated to make eye-contact with the Lord of Imladris.

 

Asfaloth came to stand close to Erestor, giving Elrond a curious look. The stallion’s behavior made Elrond smile. Apparently Glorfindel *and* his horse had taken a liking to Erestor. “You have a formidable protector at your side.” He finger-combed his long hair and walked toward Erestor.

 

“Asfaloth likes the exercise. He likes to run – to feel free.”

 

“Like you do?” ventured Elrond, leaning casually against the trunk of a tree.

 

“I haven’t felt free for a long time.” Erestor’s hands became fists, determined to hide his nervousness whilst talking to the Lord of the valley.

 

“You are free now… You *do* know that?”

 

“I am beginning to realize that, but it is hard to accept my life has so drastically changed. I have been a prisoner for so long.”

 

“How long?” Elrond wanted to find out as much as possible about this mysterious Elf.

 

“Millennia.”

 

Elrond stepped away from the tree and walked until he stood in front of Erestor. The other Elf tried to look away again, but Elrond placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head so he could study the eyes. “They are old. I should have seen that before.” Old eyes stared back at him; eyes, which had seen too much pain and suffering. “Do you know who you are, Erestor?”

 

The question frightened Erestor for some reason. “I know what I am.”

 

Erestor allowed it. “And what is that?”

 

“A wandering soul… Searching for a home and friends. I really want Imladris to be that to me – my home, but I am afraid to believe that.”

 

“I am offering you a home here, Erestor. You are one of the Firstborn and you belong here. Imladris can be your home if you want it to be.” Elrond’s fingertips encountered Erestor’s pointed ears and caressed them, sending sparks of delight into Erestor’s frame. They were a bit round though for an Elf. “Stay here and give us a chance. Get to know us, Erestor.”

 

Erestor smiled, weakly. “You are Master here, how could I deny you?”

 

Elrond frowned. “I am not forcing you…” But then he understood. Erestor had made his first attempt at humor and he grinned. “Aye, I don’t react well to being denied. And please move into the guest quarters. I would feel better, knowing you have a warm, dry and safe place to sleep. I don’t want you to take a fall climbing up into the rafters.” Elrond released Erestor from his hold and sent out a mental call to his stallion. “Erestor, you are most welcome here and if you want to talk about your future, or your past, you can always come to me. I am a good listener.” Before stepping away from Erestor he caressed a strand of raven hair, only one shade darker than his own.

 

Surprised, Erestor watched as the black stallion advanced on them, ready to collect his rider. Elrond mounted and raised his hand in goodbye whilst galloping away.

 

Erestor remained behind and sat down on a rock to stare into the water, which glittered like silver now that Ithil’s beams reached it. He had much to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming Home

Part 6

 

 

Glorfindel slowly walked up to Erestor, who was still seated on a rock and visibly lost in thought. He had met Elrond on his way here and the half-Elf and he had spoken, briefly. Elrond had informed him of their conversation, and Glorfindel had shared Erestor’s confessions regarding the Orcs and the villagers. The one piece of information, which Glorfindel didn’t share, concerned the ring, braided tightly into Erestor’s hair. Sharing that didn’t feel right; Erestor should decide if he wanted Elrond to know or not. They had then said their goodbyes. Elrond had continued his way to the Last Homely House, whilst Glorfindel had steered his mare toward the Bruinen.

 

Glorfindel didn’t want to sneak up onto the raven-haired Elf, but Erestor just didn’t seem to notice him, so in the end, he cleared his throat by coughing, softly. That got Erestor’s attention and the raven-haired Elf looked up from his musings. A dazzling smile appeared on Erestor’s features and the mere sight of it made Glorfindel’s heart beat faster. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

 

“I have been thinking,” said Erestor, leaving his rock and walking toward Glorfindel. He loved it here; the Bruinen was a calming presence and Ithil’s silver light surrounded them, making him feel safe and protected.

 

“What about?” Glorfindel extended his right hand and was delighted when Erestor accepted the touch and went one step further by entwining their fingers.

 

“About Imladris, and Elrond’s invitation to make myself a home here.” Erestor walked toward the water and stared at its surface. “I like it here. I even like the Elves here.”

 

“Are you telling me that Elrond convinced you to give us a fair chance?” Glorfindel asked, smiling, teasingly.

 

“He did, but your presence comforts me more than his words ever could.” Erestor sat down on the grass, pulling Glorfindel with him. The blond warrior sat down beside him and Erestor gave him a shy smile. “I am not usually this bold.” It wasn’t like him to take the initiative; he was used to following orders, but with Glorfindel it was different. He felt free to act the way he wanted around the fair Elf.

 

“*This* is bold?” Glorfindel laughed, amused. “I welcome it, then.” There was something in Erestor’s eyes he hadn’t seen before and it called to him. Maybe it was the night’s magic, the gentle rocking of the Bruinen or Ithil’s silver light, but there was certainly some sort of magic at work here. Erestor was close – so very close – and he had to touch him… kiss and caress him! Glorfindel was still privately discussing if he could risk kissing Erestor when the raven-haired Elf took control of their situation and leaned in closer. Glorfindel’s heart thundered, feeling Erestor’s lips pressed softly against his for the very first time.

 

Erestor had never been this bold before – so much was true. He didn’t feel like he had a choice and that made him act. His desires commanded his actions and he simply had to kiss Glorfindel and taste the fair Elf.

 

Glorfindel reacted by resting a hand against the back of Erestor’s head, cradling it delicately, and pulling Erestor a bit closer. He wanted to deepen their kiss and explore Erestor’s mouth, but the lips remained closed. The moans, which glided from Erestor’s lips told him that the other Elf was thoroughly enjoying the kiss and reacting in every way a new lover should, but the lips remained sealed, denying him entry. And then he understood.

 

Gasping for breath, Erestor was forced to break the kiss. Uncertainly, he stared into Glorfindel’s eyes, noticing the dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. A gigantic burden fell from his shoulders, realizing the kiss had been welcome and that Glorfindel had enjoyed the shared intimacy.

 

“That was your very first kiss,” whispered Glorfindel with much pain and regret in his voice. He hadn’t understood right away, but Erestor’s inexperience in this matter had shown when the dark-haired Elf hadn’t known how to deepen the kiss.

 

Erestor blushed, weakly, and let his hair fall in front of his face to hide behind. “Did the kiss please you?”

 

“Oh, it must certainly did.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and stared intensely into the eyes, whose expression had changed; they radiated passion and desire now. “I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought about kissing you before, but I was afraid you would reject me. We only met a few days ago.”

 

Glorfindel’s fingers stroked the back of his head and Erestor’s eyes closed in pure bliss. “I have never had a lover before, Glorfindel. I don’t know what to do… I am nervous.”

 

“I understand that,” replied Glorfindel, cocking his head and smiling at Erestor. “I am nervous as well.”

 

“You are?” Glorfindel’s admission surprised Erestor. “But I thought…”

 

“Aye, I have had lovers before, but it is different every time and with you… with you *everything* is different.” Glorfindel moved closer and bestowed a gentle kiss on Erestor’s lips. “I hoped you would feel attracted to me, for I greatly desire you.”

 

Erestor’s blush intensified and he tried to look away, but Glorfindel’s hand easily turned his head back in his direction. Forced to look at the fair Elf, Erestor shyly admitted, “I never thought this would happen. I have never felt such an attraction before. I want you close all the time and I want to touch you, hold you, and kiss you.”

 

“I feel the same way, my love,” whispered Glorfindel. Slowly, he reclined until he was flat on his back. At the same time he pulled Erestor atop of him until the raven-haired Elf straddled his hips. Confusion and excitement shone from Erestor’s eyes and Glorfindel ran his fingers through the dark mane, soothing his nervous lover. “We will take this slowly,” he said eventually, staring into pools of chocolate.

 

Erestor nodded, relieved. “I would like that.” But he had enjoyed kissing Glorfindel as well. Experimentally, uncertain how the blond warrior would react, he bent forward to kiss him again. The kiss was more forceful now, hoping it pleased Glorfindel.

 

“Part your lips… and teeth,” whispered Glorfindel, breathing the words into Erestor’s mouth. He would teach Erestor the fine art of lovemaking.

 

Erestor eagerly complied, wondering why Glorfindel wanted him to do this. But then a soft and moist tongue pressed against the inside of his lips and slowly inched in deeper. Erestor let Glorfindel keep control of their kiss, following the other Elf’s lead and soon he was moaning and rubbing himself against Glorfindel -- ancient needs and instincts taking over.

 

Glorfindel ended the kiss, which had been ardent and slow, just the way he liked it. And by the looks of it, Erestor had more than just enjoyed the kiss too. “Am I not moving too fast?” He didn’t want to chase Erestor off!

 

“You aren’t,” said Erestor, reassuring the blond Elf. “I like being kissed by you.” The kiss had relaxed him and he rested his upper body and head atop of Glorfindel’s chest and shoulders, softly rubbing his cheek against the silk of the uniform. “Are you sure about this?” he asked after a silence had fallen. “You and I? You don’t really know me.”

 

“I doubt that. You have a good heart, are kind towards animals, and trusting, although you won’t easily admit that. Those are good qualities, qualities which my lover should have.”

 

“Your lover?” He was someone’s lover now! Erestor’s head spun with thoughts and emotions. “I will have to stay, then,” he whispered, absent-mindedly, trying to deal with this new situation.

 

“Aye, you should,” whispered Glorfindel, adoringly wrapping a strand of Erestor’s hair around a fingertip. “Stay with me.”

 

Erestor was briefly speechless, but then the dam broke and tears of happiness left his eyes.

 

Alarmed, Glorfindel stared at the tears. “Why are you crying? Did I displease you?”

 

“Oh, these are tears of happiness,” said Erestor, practically glowing with love for Glorfindel. “I don’t understand why this is happening to me, but I am glad it did. I am so happy I found you!”

 

Slightly reassured, Glorfindel nodded once. He hadn’t expected an emotional outburst and hadn’t been prepared for it. “Good things happen to good people. You just had to wait a long time for it to happen.”

 

Erestor dried his tears using his sleeve and gave his new lover a doting look. “I will try to please you.”

 

“Don’t. Just be yourself, Erestor.” Glorfindel loved the feel of Erestor’s hair, as he finger-combed the mane. Then, his fingertips encountered the ring once more and his curiosity awoke with the touch. “Maybe you should take this out and see if you can find your father.” Erestor’s eyes darkened and Glorfindel knew he had made a mistake when changing their topic.

 

“I don’t want to know who he is. He abandoned my mother.” Erestor sat up straighter, still straddling Glorfindel’s hips though and placed his hands on the powerful chest to balance him.

 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Glorfindel was displeased, seeing fresh droplets of blood appear on the bandaged appendage.

 

“I don’t know what happened, exactly,” said Erestor, reluctantly. “I only know that my father sent us away. My mother told me so.”

 

“You mentioned earlier that royal guards escorted you… Did your mother ever explain their presence?”

 

“Nay, she didn’t. They always were there. I grew up around them.”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips. “Erestor, please try to remember… When did this happen? Was there any event that stuck with you?”

 

Erestor cocked his head, dismayed that Glorfindel insisted on discussing this. He would rather go back to kissing! But, because it was Glorfindel who was asking him to remember, he tried his best. “The guards often talked about a battle they had fought in. They had been victorious, but had lost their leader… their High-King? I don’t remember the name… But I do know it consisted of two parts.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. Could Erestor really be talking about the battle at Mount Orodruin? That would make him three thousand years old, and he had thought he had been dealing with someone who had just passed his majority! “The name, was it Gil-Galad?”

 

A smile of recognition appeared on Erestor’s face and he firmly nodded his head. “That was it!”

 

“Then you are over three thousand years old!” Glorfindel carefully thought this over. “Do you know where those guards were taking you? Did they ever mention a name? I know it has been a long time, but try to remember!”

 

“They mentioned different names… One of them was the Gray Havens…Another one was Lindon, but we weren’t headed that way.” Erestor closed his eyes, trying to remember. “I think they also mentioned… Imladris?” His eyes opened, abruptly, and stared at Glorfindel in astonishment. “There was a siege?”

 

“You were on your way to Imladris?” Glorfindel wondered what to make of this new information. If he pieced everything correctly together it would mean that Erestor had been born around the Battle of the Last Alliance and that his mother and he had been on their way to Imladris after it had been liberated!

 

“I don’t know, Glorfindel. I am sorry, but I tried to forget the life I led with my mother.” Erestor’s sad eyes pleaded with Glorfindel to stop prodding.

 

“One more question and then I will stop.” Glorfindel placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head and pulled him close. His breath practically caressed Erestor’s face, asking this last, but very important question. “What was your mother’s name?”

 

A heartrending smile appeared on Erestor’s face. “My mother?” She had been the sole person to love him and to take care of him! But no, that wasn’t true. He had Glorfindel now!

 

“Do you remember her name, love?” Glorfindel rubbed the scalp beneath the thick, raven hair, hoping to keep Erestor in this relaxed state. “Do you?” Glorfindel’s thumb moved over Erestor’s bottom lip, lovingly caressing it.

 

Erestor nodded, slowly. “She was beautiful – so very beautiful. Kind and loving… She was called Yestarë. Her hair shone like black gold and her eyes were of the deepest green I have ever seen. Her voice… She sang so lovely.”

 

The name seemed strangely familiar to Glorfindel, but he failed to remember why. Not wanting to distress his lover further, Glorfindel gently stroked Erestor’s face. “Erestor, you are over three thousand years old and were born during or shortly after the Battle of the Last Alliance. You know your mother’s name and royal guards safeguarded you. Please explain to me why you don’t want to know your father’s identity?” By now, Glorfindel was convinced Erestor’s father had been a high-ranking Elf in Gil-Galad’s army for only someone entrusted with command could give such orders.

 

“Please let it rest. I don’t want to know the name of the one who abandoned us. What good would it do me?”

 

“You would know your heritage. Not knowing my father’s identity would have driven me insane.” Glorfindel intuitively knew he should stop pressuring Erestor, but this was important to him.

 

“You asked your questions, now let it rest, please.” Erestor broke free of Glorfindel’s hold and moved off of the warrior. Kneeling beside Glorfindel, he looked at the other Elf from behind a raven curtain of hair. “I want to live in the present, not the past. You respected me saying no a few days ago, please do so again.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, and elbowed himself into an upright position. “I respect you and your decisions, and I won’t speak of it anymore. I just want you to know that if you ever decide to search for your father that I will help.”

 

“Thank you,” said Erestor, smiling. “And now, no more of this.”

 

Glorfindel nodded, reluctantly, and pulled Erestor back onto his lap. The raven-haired Elf wavered briefly, but then complied, wrapping long legs and arms around him. “Glorfindel, do you also feel… scared?”

 

“Nay, I don’t. I feel ecstatic that you return my feelings.” Glorfindel brought his arms up behind Erestor’s back and held him close. Erestor felt skinny in his arms and nothing about the raven-haired Elf was soft. He would have to render that. “Why are you scared?”

 

“I never had a lover before. This is new.” Erestor raised his good hand and caressed Glorfindel’s face. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You never will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“A thunderstorm is brewing,” remarked Glorfindel, studying the darkening sky. In the distance the first of thunder could be heard. “Would you mind returning to the Last Homely House with me? I should be there in case lightning strikes.” They had spent several hours here, kissing and holding each other and with every passing hour, Erestor had relaxed more. Glorfindel didn’t want to return yet, but felt he didn’t have a choice; he was Captain of Imladris and responsible for his people’s safety.

 

Erestor pushed himself to his feet and joined Glorfindel in staring at the heavens. “That would be best, aye.”

 

Asfaloth, and the mare Glorfindel had ridden to reach the Bruinen, appeared to their right.

 

Glorfindel considered their situation. The storm was quickly moving closer and he preferred to stay ahead of it. “Ride with me, Erestor. We will be traveling at a high speed and I don’t want you to fall accidentally.” He jumped onto Asfaloth’s back and extended his hand, which Erestor eagerly accepted. After pulling Erestor in front of him, he wrapped his arms around him.

 

“What about the mare?” asked Erestor, concerned now that the first bolts of lightning tore at the heavens.

 

“She knows to follow us.” Glorfindel pressed his heels into Asfaloth’s flanks and the stallion promptly reared, sensing the urgency of their situation. Glorfindel held on tight, feeling Erestor tremble in his arms. Asfaloth began to run then – as fast as the wind – closely followed by the mare.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Look!” Alarmed, Erestor pointed at the black clouds that had formed above the Last Homely House. “This is bad.” There was one strong thunderstorm behind them and another in front. If they met above the Last Homely House there would certainly be much damage.

 

Glorfindel cursed, as they entered the courtyard. Elladan had taken charge over this section and directed the Elves, as they struggled to close all hatches, windows and doors. The wind grew stronger with every passing minute and tore wildly at their clothes and hair.

 

“Glorfindel! We are in the middle of these storms! I need help securing everything!” Elladan raced to help two Elves who were desperately trying to close the main door to the Hall of Fire.

 

Glorfindel slid off of Asfaloth’s back and turned to address Erestor. “Find a safe place and stay there.”

 

“I can help!”

 

“I know you can, but you don’t know your way around the Last Homely House. The wind can blow you off a staircase, which you didn’t know was there. Please, Erestor, it would help if I knew you safe!”

 

Erestor nodded once, showing he understood. “I will seek shelter.”

 

“Erestor, over here!” Celebrían had spotted their elusive guest and gestured him to join her and Elrohir. They were on their way to her and her husband’s private chambers, which were situated in the heart of the structure. They would be safe there.

 

“Go, join them!” Glorfindel pushed Erestor into Celebrían’s direction and then took off to help Elladan.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip, but did as he was told. He really wanted to help instead, but would comply, so Glorfindel didn’t have to worry about him.

 

The wind pulled at Celebrían’s elegant dress and the small she-Elf steadied herself against the increasing wind. She resolutely grabbed Erestor’s arm and felt grounded now that she had an Elf at either side. “This will be the worst storm we ever witnessed in Imladris,” said Celebrían, who was eager to know everyone in safety.

 

Erestor felt watched and when he looked up, he found Elrohir staring thoughtfully at him. Had he done anything to displease the twin?

 

“We haven’t been able to find Arwen yet,” said Elrohir, as he shooed his mother into the corridor.

 

Erestor understood Elrohir’s dark expression now; he was worried for his sister’s well-being. “I will find her!” He escorted Celebrían to her private rooms and once she was safe inside, he turned and left, quickly, before Elrohir could stop him. “Stay with your mother!”

 

Elrohir frowned, frustrated. He had planned on asking Erestor to stay with his mother, but now the other Elf had beaten him to it!

 

“Celebrían!” Elrond, who had been shouting instructions to the panicking Elves, made eye contact with his wife, relieved to know her safe. “Where is Arwen?”

 

“I don’t know!” She wrung her hands, feeling helpless. “Erestor is looking for her!”

 

Elrond grimly nodded his head. “Elrohir, stay with your mother. Don’t leave her alone. I will tell Elladan to join you once we secured everything.”

 

“Will you join us as well?” asked Celebrían, concerned for her family’s well-being.

 

“Later! First, I need to see to the safety of others!” Elrond would have preferred to go looking for his daughter personally, but he was needed here. They needed his instructions – his reassuring presence. He could only hope Erestor would find Arwen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had been right when he had warned him to seek shelter, as he didn’t know the Last Homely House’s lay-out. Erestor had almost been blown through a window by the raging winds and had only managed to rescue himself at the last moment. Now, he searched the seemingly empty rooms one by one.

 

“Lady Arwen! If you can hear me, answer me!” Erestor encountered no one; room after room was empty. The residents had already left for the safety of the shelters.

 

“Lady Arwen! Answer me!” He brushed his hair behind his ear, irritated that the strands blocked his view. “Lady Arwen!” He came to a halt in the Hall of Fire, which was utterly deserted, dark and silent. “Answer me!” He wouldn’t give up until he had located her!

 

A soft moan was almost deadened by the blazing storm, but Erestor had heard it and spun around to check on it. “Are you here? Lady Arwen?” Another sound – a groan this time – led him toward one of the windows. In their panic, the servants had knocked over chairs and even the heavy, velvet curtains had been pulled down. He pushed the chairs out of his way, relieved to hear that the groans became louder. He hoped it was Arwen, but he would rescue this Elf, no matter who was buried beneath the curtains.

 

A violent bolt of lighting shattered one of the main windows and Erestor raised his arm to shelter his face from the shards that exploded around him. “Lady Arwen!”

 

“Here…”

 

The word was soft, almost inaudible, but Erestor detected it. Resolutely, he pulled the curtains aside and sighed, relieved, seeing Arwen’s form beneath it. “I will take you into safety!” He carefully helped her to her feet and supported her. Her long hair was a mess and her dress torn. “Are you injured, my Lady?”

 

Arwen experimentally shook her head. “I am fine, I think. I just couldn’t free myself of the curtains – they were too heavy.” Arwen leaned heavily against Erestor and looked him in the eye. “We need to move, now.”

 

Erestor nodded once and moved toward the corridor. He supported her and held her close when the wind tried to carry her with him. “You must help me. I don’t know what corridor to take!” Arwen directed him through the corridors and Erestor felt incredibly relieved, finally seeing the courtyard below him. He was on familiar terrain once more. He even spotted Glorfindel, who was helping the last Elf to make it safely into the building.

 

Glorfindel felt eyes upon him and instinctively looked up at the passageways. His heart stilled momentarily, seeing Erestor and Arwen hurry toward him. What were they doing here now that the heart of the storm was situated above them?

 

Elrond appeared at Glorfindel’s side. “Was this the last one?” As far as he could tell everyone was inside the building, save for Arwen that was. He hadn’t seen his daughter join them yet.

 

“Nay!” Glorfindel had to shout for Elrond to hear him above the roar of the thunderstorm. He pointed at Erestor and Arwen’s struggling forms.

 

“My daughter!” Elrond’s eyes widened with concern. He was about to head toward her when another bolt of lightning struck, this time hitting the staircase Erestor and Arwen were descending. The power of the blow knocked large sections of stone out of the staircase and it crumbled.

 

“Arwen!” Elrond threw caution to the wind and ran across the courtyard.

 

“Erestor!” Glorfindel followed suit; his heart beating with fear.

 

“It won’t hold!” Erestor quickly considered his options. Elrond was close – close enough to catch one of them in time. “Jump,” he told a startled looking Arwen. “Jump toward your father. He will catch you.”

 

Arwen didn’t get any time to protest that decision as the stone beneath her feet gave way. She jumped, extended her arms and called out for her father.

 

Elrond’s heart stopped for one terrible moment, seeing Arwen falling toward him. His instincts projected him forward and he succeeded in breaking her fall. He thanked the Valar for the fact that she didn’t weigh much and cradled her protectively in his arms before putting her back on her feet.

 

“Erestor!” Glorfindel scanned his surroundings, trying to find a way for Erestor to get into safety. But he waited too long – or maybe there just weren’t any options – and Erestor tumbled forward, falling. Glorfindel forgot to breathe and screamed his lover’s name.

 

Erestor knew he was in immediate danger and acted mechanically, rolling with the wind and making himself as small as possible by curling himself into a tight ball. When he hit the stone floor, the impact shook his frame and his right arm and shoulder produced an appalling snapping sound. His breath was knocked out of him and he released a pain-filled yelp.

 

Glorfindel quickly covered the distance between them and pulled Erestor close to him. Tears of joy flooded his eyes, finding Erestor alive. Ignoring Erestor’s yelps, he lifted the injured Elf and placed him across his shoulder. One look at Elrond told him that the half-Elf was eager to move as well. Arwen, who was able to run unaided, stayed at her father’s side, who kept a close eye on her, whilst Glorfindel carried an injured Erestor into safety.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How could you do that to me?” Glorfindel was furious with Erestor; the scene of the staircase crumbling was fixated on his retina and he relived Erestor’s fall time and time again. “I told you to stay with Celebrían!”

 

Erestor, safely tucked away in the couple’s four-poster bed, simply stared at Glorfindel. “I am alive!”

 

“Barely! You could have died!” Glorfindel paced, furiously, ignoring the looks he was attracting.

 

Arwen and Celebrían sat near the fire-place, holding each other. The twins were pacing as well, but on the other side of the room, as they didn’t dare cross their former tutor. Elrond had settled down in a comfortable chair, watching the scene unfold. The thunderstorm was slowly moving away from Imladris and he would soon face the damage it had done, but he didn’t want to leave yet, seeing the state Glorfindel had worked himself in.

 

“My arm is broken and my shoulder dislocated; that is it!” Erestor was growing frustrated as well. He had done what he had to do in order to save Arwen’s life.

 

“Glorfindel, what Erestor needs most is your support. Not you yelling at him!” Elrond rose from his chair and walked over to the bed to check on his patient.

 

Glorfindel wanted to voice his opinion again, but seeing Erestor’s pain-ridden expression, he shut up. “I am sorry, but you scared me! I can still see you falling!”

 

“I had to put her first. Surely you understand that?” The pain in his shoulder and arm was bearable, but still stung horribly.

 

Elrond reached for the tea, which had now finished brewing and helped Erestor sip. “This will help you relax and go to sleep.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep!” Erestor’s hand freed itself from beneath the sheet and searched for Glorfindel’s.

 

The blond warrior reacted at once and clasped it tightly whilst sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Don’t ever do something like that again!”

 

Elrond smiled; he knew Glorfindel had only reacted so violently because he had been worried and scared. “I will thank you properly later, Erestor, for saving my daughter’s life, as you should rest now. I assure you that Glorfindel will no longer yell at you. Try to sleep. That way you will heal faster.”

 

“Glorfindel?” Erestor tightly squeezed Glorfindel’s hand. “Would you…” Suddenly recalling that they weren’t alone, he reconsidered and didn’t voice his request.

 

But Glorfindel heard the question Erestor didn’t ask and stretched beside his lover, carefully staying away from any injuries. “Sleep, I will be here when you wake up again.”

 

Elrond and Celebrían exchanged a meaningful smile, which wasn’t lost on any of their children. “Someone is in love,” whispered Elladan into Elrohir’s ear, but soft enough so only his brother, and maybe his sister, could hear.

 

Elrohir nodded, his eyes sparkling with joy. “It was about time someone tamed Glorfindel and captured his heart.”

 

Arwen smiled, thoughtfully, realizing only too well Erestor had saved her life. She and her family were forever indebted to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming Home

Part 7

 

 

Now that the storm had moved on, Elrond and Glorfindel deemed the time right to inspect the Last Homely House for damage, but the Captain was reluctant to part with Erestor.

 

Elrond carefully schooled his features, as Glorfindel wasn’t in the mood for teasing, and walked over to the bed. “It is time. We should join the others.” Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen had already left to offer guidance to the Imladris’ residents. “We cannot keep them waiting.”

 

“I don’t want him to stay back alone,” whispered Glorfindel, carefully extracting himself from Erestor’s hold. The injured Elf had wrapped his good arm around him and had snuggled up to him in his sleep.

 

“I will sit with him,” offered Celebrían. “No harm will come to him.”

 

Glorfindel gave her a nod, feeling thankful, knowing she would keep him safe. “Make sure he doesn’t leave the bed. He can be stubborn.”

 

“And you are extra protective of him because you love him,” said Celebrían, grinning from ear to ear. “I will keep him safe for you, now go, and help my husband.”

 

Glorfindel had the grace to blush. “Aye, I love him.” He rose from the bed and stood beside Elrond, giving Erestor one last, longing look. “I never knew it could happen this fast.”

 

Elrond gave his wife a meaningful look. Things had happened fast between them as well. He folded an arm around Glorfindel’s shoulder and guided him out of the room. “Come, much work awaits us.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor awoke due to the stinging sensation in his shoulder. His eyes opened – when had they closed? – and the first person he saw was Celebrían, whilst he had hoped to see Glorfindel instead.

 

“Please, move as little as possible. Your arm and shoulder will heal within the week, but only if you rest.” Celebrían poured more of the herbal tea Elrond had brewed and placed the cup aside to help Erestor sit upright.

 

Erestor gritted his teeth, biting down the growl that wanted to escape him as the pain intensified. Thankfully, Celebrían assisted him in sitting upright and she pushed a pillow behind his back so he could lean into its comfort. He accepted the cup reluctantly, as he didn’t want to go back to sleep just yet, but seeing her pleading expression, he sipped once. “Where is Glorfindel?”

 

“They left to take in the damage done by the thunderstorms.” She shifted a little closer on her chair. “How do you fare? Are you in much pain?”

 

“It is bearable.” Erestor forced a smile onto his face to reassure her. “I will recover.”

 

Celebrían rearranged the folds of her dress, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “You saved my daughter from certain death. Arwen is still alive because of you.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” whispered Erestor. “She might have been injured, but I am certain she would have survived. Elves don’t die that easily, do they?”

 

“She is only half-Elven, much like Elrond and my sons.”

 

“Half-Elven?” Erestor’s brow revealed puzzlement.

 

“Aye, half-Elven. Elrond’s father was mortal and his mother Elven. He is a half-Elf,” Celebrían explained, patiently, surprised that Erestor didn’t know this. “You could say that our children are three parts Elf and one part Man.” The sheet had partly slipped from Erestor’s bare chest and she tucked it back around his form. “When the time comes they will have to make their choice; either to belong to the Firstborn and sail for Aman, or be counted among the mortals.”

 

Erestor grew silent, hearing this. “They aren’t fully Elven? They are part Man?”

 

“They aren’t like the mortals you encountered – who kept you prisoner. The power of the Firstborn is strong in them. I fear for Arwen though, her future is shrouded in mists.”

 

Erestor could tell that this knowledge saddened her. “You should cherish every moment with her, then.”

 

“I do,” replied Celebrían, humbly. “And I have you to thank for all future moments Arwen and I will share.”

 

Her gratitude made him shy and he blushed. “It was nothing.”

 

“Oh no, on the contrary, it was very courageous of you.” Seeing the conversation was wearing him down, she ordered him to sip more of the tea. It wasn’t long until he was asleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The damage is quite severe,” stated Elrond, dismayed. “Repairing the roof of the stables will take several days.”

 

“But it will force Erestor to accept your offer and move into the guestrooms. For that, I am grateful.” Glorfindel calmed the horses, which had been startled during the thunderstorm.

 

“Speaking of Erestor…” Elrond’s voice faded, giving Elladan a thoughtful look. His firstborn was instructing the servants in how to repair the damage done to the Hall of Fire. Elladan would make an excellent ruler one day and Elrond already entrusted more and more responsibilities to him. “Don’t be cross with Erestor for saving Arwen’s life.”

 

“I am not cross with him,” clarified Glorfindel, lowering his eyes, guiltily, recalling his outburst earlier. “I was scared that I would lose him. I don’t know how it happened or why, but I lost my heart to him and I can’t envision a life without him.” He laughed, joylessly. “We only met a few days ago!”

 

“True love does that to you,” said Elrond, wistfully. “Enjoy being in love, Glorfindel.”

 

“And he loves me back!” Glorfindel’s eyes colored with love and excitement. “That is why I reacted like that.”

 

“I know that, but you might want to be a bit more careful in future. Erestor has known a lot of violence and anger in his life. You don’t want him to associate those emotions with you.”

 

“I will watch my temper,” vowed Glorfindel. He just hadn’t realized how deep his love ran for Erestor!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I will sit with him now. Thank you for watching over him.” Glorfindel gave Celebrían a grateful smile.

 

“Take good care of him.” Celebrían left, giving Glorfindel a chance to talk to Erestor.

 

Erestor was still asleep, and Glorfindel cringed, spying blood on the bandage that supported the injured Elf’s arm. “Erestor? Can you wake up for me?”

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered, weakly, but then the eyes opened. “It is you,” he mumbled, contented. “I dreamt of you.”

 

Glorfindel blushed, weakly. “We will discuss that dream later, my love. First, you will tell me how you fare.”

 

“I am fine as long as I don’t move about too much.” Erestor drank in the sight of the Elf he loved. “When are we leaving?”

 

“Leaving?”

 

“These are Elrond’s quarters, aren’t they? I can’t occupy his bed much longer.” He already felt guilty for imposing on the couple in this way.

 

“But you cannot stay in the guest quarters either.”

 

“Why is that?” inquired Erestor, curiously.

 

“You are injured, love. You shouldn’t be alone.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” replied Erestor, somewhat indignantly.

 

“I am not questioning your ability to take care of yourself. I am just saying it would be easier on you if you had someone close to help.” Glorfindel loved seeing that spark beneath the surface; it showed clearly that those villagers hadn’t broken Erestor. He wanted to see more of that fire – that passion – and take it inside him – become one with it… with Erestor.

 

“Glorfindel?” The intense glow in the azure eyes puzzled Erestor. Glorfindel suddenly shifted closer and took Erestor’s lips in a possessive, passionate kiss. Big-eyed, Erestor allowed it and became a willing participant in the unexpected kiss.

 

Glorfindel broke the kiss, panting hard. “I never desired anyone as much as I desire you, Erestor.”

 

That admission made Erestor smile, warmly. “You will have to wait until I am healed, Glorfindel.”

 

“I hope I can manage,” whispered Glorfindel, not only just pretending disappointment – part of it was real. “You can make it up to me by moving into my chambers, Erestor. That way, I have you close and I can ravage those lips whenever I want.” He was painfully hard and wished he could make love to Erestor right there and then, but he couldn’t – for several reasons.

 

“Move into your rooms?” Erestor raised his good hand and rubbed Glorfindel’s lips with his thumb. “Do you really want me there?”

 

“I do! Please?” Glorfindel had never begged before, but now he would do anything to make Erestor agree to his proposal. “Did I already mention that a large part of the roof of the stables has been burned? Including your spot?”

 

“Nay, you didn’t.” Erestor’s head was cocked so he could stare into the cobalt eyes. “I have the feeling you don’t mind my spot being burned to cinder.”

 

“You are correct.” Glorfindel’s tongue dipped out and traced the outline of Erestor’s lips. He wondered what kind of lover Erestor would prove to be. That thought was enough to send shivers of excitement down his spine. “Drink your tea now.”

 

“I don’t want any of it. I have slept enough.”

 

“Drink it one more time. For me.”

 

“Why?” Erestor couldn’t help growing suspicious.

 

“I want you to be asleep when I carry you to my rooms. You would be in pain if I carried you whilst you were awake.”

 

“I can walk, Glorfindel,” stated Erestor, vexed. Sometimes, Glorfindel was a bit too protective!

 

“Indulge me this one time, Erestor.” Glorfindel raised pleading eyes and pressed a cup filled with herbal tea into Erestor’s hand. “Please?”

 

Erestor found he couldn’t deny Glorfindel when he said please that pleadingly and sipped the tea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Erestor awoke the next time it was to a vision of gold and reds. During his sleep, Glorfindel had carried him to his quarters and had placed him on his bed. Erestor hoped Glorfindel would become less protective of him – he wasn’t used to someone acting in this way where he was concerned. The fair Elf wasn’t in the room now and Erestor decided to make good use of the peace and silence whilst it lasted and studied the room.

 

Glorfindel’s chambers were a dream of suns, golden flowers and reds. The four-poster bed had a canopy adorned with a golden sun whose red and crimson rays reached for the ceiling. The sheets were a mild yellow, soft, and made from the finest silk. A large number of plants had found their way into Glorfindel’s rooms, and Erestor wondered if the blond warrior had made the paintings, which adorned the walls, himself. They depicted people, cities, delicate flowers and Elrond and his family.

 

Erestor already felt at home and smiled. These rooms were luxurious and suited Glorfindel. His thoughts drifted back to the small room that had been his cell for millennia. The faces of his jailors had changed at least twice each century, but never in all those years had they offered to set him free, keeping him locked up as a prized possession.

 

He hoped Glorfindel didn’t plan on keeping him confined to this room. He had been locked up most of his life and he longed to spend time outside, preferably near the Bruinen.

 

The door opened, slowly and quietly, and the sound of rustling garments followed. He shouldn’t be surprised to see Arwen enter, but he was. She looked radiant, dressed in a gown made of red and black velvet.

 

“May I enter and speak with you? Or would you prefer to sleep?” Politely, she waited for him to make up his mind, seeing she had surprised him by coming here.

 

“Feel free to enter and speak with me, my Lady,” said Erestor, respectfully. He tried to push himself upright, but his shoulder wouldn’t cooperate and he was forced to remain flat on his back. He was about to apologize for not rising, when she majestically raised her right hand.

 

“Don’t trouble yourself. Please remain comfortable.” She came to a halt at the side of his bed and smiled, warmly. “You did a very brave thing, coming back for me when everyone else had left. And later, you made me jump, although I was scared. If I hadn’t, I would have been buried beneath the debris, and probably be dead. I owe you my life.”

 

“My Lady, your mother already thanked me. There is no reason for you…” He grew silent when she lightly placed a finger across his lips. The touch was strangely intimate and he blushed.

 

“I owe you my life, Erestor. Should you ever need my help, in whatever way, you can count on me to be there for you.” Arwen bent down and placed an innocent kiss on his brow. “Thank you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor felt speechless; he had never expected such displays of gratitude. First Celebrían, and now Arwen herself.

 

“My brothers and father will probably visit with you as well to thank you.” Arwen brushed her fingertips nonchalantly across Erestor’s brow and then turned to leave.

 

Erestor didn’t know what to say or how to react. The door closed behind her and he still hadn’t spoken, as he was too stunned to voice his racing thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soft purring echoed in his ear and Erestor blinked, waking up. “Glorfindel?”

 

“Ah, you are awake.” Glorfindel licked the skin of Erestor’s throat and purred. “I was hoping that sound would wake you up.”

 

Erestor grinned, amused. “What ails you? You are acting most peculiarly.”

 

“Oh, I am not. My desire for you is growing stronger and occasionally overwhelms me. This is one of those moments.” Glorfindel had just returned from a last inspection round and the Imladris’ residents were already repairing most of the damage, which gave him a chance to spend time with his loved one. He had removed his clothes, as they reeked of fire and ash, and had slipped into a clean pair of leggings instead, realizing it was too early to show himself fully naked.

 

Erestor swallowed, nervously. “Glorfindel, I told you before that I have no experience in this matter.”

 

“Then allow me to guide you?” Seeing hesitance in Erestor’s dark eyes, he added, “I will be careful and not add to the discomfort your shoulder is already giving you. All you have to do is trust me.”

 

“I do trust you,” said Erestor, more confidently. “But…” Glorfindel didn’t allow him to finish that sentence as firm lips settled over his, claiming a deep kiss. Erestor squirmed; quickly growing aroused, he stared deeply into Glorfindel’s sapphire eyes. They actually glowed with lust and love and their expression made him tremble, uncertain what to expect.

 

Glorfindel kneeled beside Erestor and made certain not to put any weight on his injured lover. After kissing Erestor breathless, his lips slowly moved downward to suckle the warm skin of his lover’s throat. Erestor bucked beneath him and a wicked grin appeared on his lips. “Soon, love…” Intent on pleasuring his inexperienced lover, his lips left a trail downward until they finally encountered the first nipple. He licked, teasing the hard flesh, before suckling it gently.

 

Erestor’s toes curled in pleasure and he panted softly. His shoulder throbbed now that he was moving ever so slightly, but he bit the pain down, as pleasure called to him.

 

Lovingly, Glorfindel’s tongue sought out the other nipple and he gently nibbled on it. His hand came to rest on Erestor’s leggings and he slowly undid the lacing, freeing the straining erection. Keeping in mind that this was the first time for Erestor, he curled his fingers around the slippery shaft. “You fit perfectly in my hand.”

 

Glorfindel’s actions had reduced Erestor to mere panting and staring. The feelings, which Glorfindel awakened in him, were new and overwhelming, and he stared at the blond Elf in disbelief.

 

The dazed look in Erestor’s eyes made Glorfindel feel humble. Erestor had chosen *him* to be with for that very first time and he was determined to make every encounter unforgettable. Sliding down Erestor’s body, he suggestively licked his lips. “I love you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor’s good hand found its way into the golden hair, caressing it. “What are you going to do?”

 

“This.” Glorfindel opted for a demonstration instead of more words and licked at the head of Erestor’s erection, tasting his lover for the first time. Erestor gasped in surprise and Glorfindel sneaked a look at him, seeing pleasure and astonishment in the brown eyes. After bestowing a gentle squeeze onto Erestor’s hard flesh, his fingers moved downward, cupping and massaging the testes. Bowing forward, he slowly took in Erestor’s length and relaxed his throat muscles.

 

Erestor closed his eyes in pure bliss. The warmth that enveloped him was divine and he trembled over his entire body with impending release. “Oh, Glorfindel…”

 

Glorfindel began to work on Erestor’s shaft in earnest now, almost letting the moist flesh from his lips before sliding down the length again.

 

Erestor’s eyes opened, abruptly, to take in the wondrous sight. Glorfindel’s golden hair covered his groin area and he brushed it away, so he could actually see what his lover was doing. The sight of Glorfindel devouring him took his breath away and his groin tightened. “Close…”

 

Glorfindel heard the warning, but didn’t stop, for he wanted Erestor to come!

 

Erestor could no longer hold back and climaxed with Glorfindel’s firm lips locked around his shaft.

 

Glorfindel swallowed, convulsively, unwilling to spill a single drop. The hard flesh jerked one last time and then the warm cream stopped flowing from the slit. Grinning like a cat, he looked at Erestor and was delighted to see the pupils dilated, the lips slightly open and a healthy blush on his lover’s cheeks.

 

Speechless, Erestor watched how Glorfindel licked the last few drops from his softening member.

 

Now that Erestor was clean and satiated, Glorfindel’s lips returned to his lover’s, allowing the dark-haired Elf to taste himself.

 

Erestor’s senses were close to experiencing sensual overload and he panted hard, staring wildly into Glorfindel’s eyes. “That… that…”

 

“That was another first,” supplied Glorfindel, always helpful. “I hope it won’t be the last time though that we engage in this particular activity.”

 

The wicked grin on Glorfindel’s face was something he would often see in future, of that Erestor was certain. “Thank you for that. No one ever…” Glorfindel silenced him with another kiss and the blond Elf moved closer. It was then that Erestor registered that Glorfindel was hard as well. “What about you?” His right arm was injured and he couldn’t possibly return the favor Glorfindel had just bestowed on him. He still wasn’t fit enough to do that. “I don’t think I can do that – yet.”

 

Glorfindel smiled, cheerfully, and stretched next to Erestor. Rolling onto his side, he lay facing his lover. “Watch then.” He undid the lacing of his leggings and freed his throbbing erection. Taking himself into hand, he stroked firmly.

 

Beads of pre-ejaculate dripped from Glorfindel’s shaft and onto the fingers. Erestor had never seen a more bewitching sight in his life and his breathing became hard and labored.

 

“Would you kiss me? That is, if it doesn’t increase your discomfort.” Glorfindel’s breath hitched and he bucked, wishing he could bury himself in Erestor’s welcoming body. A moment later, soft lips met his and he groaned in pleasure, taking control of their kiss. With eyes wide open, he fantasized about his lover welcoming him with ardor and need. He had parted Erestor’s legs, and in his fantasy he entered his raven-haired lover smoothly -- in one stroke. Oh, Erestor was so warm and tight! The fantasy pushed Glorfindel over the edge and he came violently, his body shaking with release.

 

The sensual expression in Glorfindel’s dilated pupils would always remain with Erestor. Glorfindel had given everything he was in this encounter and any doubt he might have had about the warrior’s character had been taken away. This was someone who loved him – truly loved him and wanted to share everything with him. “I think I finally found what I have been looking for my entire life. I had almost given up hope that I would ever find it.”

 

“And what might that be?” asked Glorfindel, playfully.

 

“True love.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thankfully, Glorfindel was already up and about when Elrond knocked on their door. Erestor had settled comfortably amidst a few supportive pillows and was growing impatient, hoping the healer would allow him to leave his bed.

 

Glorfindel opened the door and Elrond stepped inside, giving his Captain a warm smile. He was happy that his best friend had found someone to love. “And how do you fare today, Erestor?” He made for the bed and sat down on the edge. Amused, he noticed the blush on his patient’s features.

 

“I am fine. Can I leave the bed, though?”

 

Erestor’s impatience didn’t surprise Elrond, but he admonished his patient straight away. “I must examine you first.” The shoulder should have set and the arm begun to heal. “Lean against me.” He helped Erestor to lean forward and his expert fingers carefully examined the injured shoulder. /He is not healing as he should./ The shoulder was still swollen and the ligaments hadn’t settled yet. Carefully, he helped Erestor rest back against the pillows before examining the broken arm.

 

Glorfindel noticed the deep frown on Elrond’s brow and grew ill at ease, knowing he had worn Erestor down earlier. “Is something amiss?”

 

“I am not pleased with the healing rate.” Elrond gave Erestor a serious look. “Did you obey my orders? Did you stay in bed?”

 

Erestor nodded once, rather surprised by Elrond’s worried tone.

 

“And you didn’t engage in any strenuous activity?” Erestor’s blush intensified, answering Elrond’s question without words.

 

“Glorfindel!” Elrond glared, accusingly, at the blond warrior from over his shoulder. He shouldn’t be surprised that they were already intimate, but he was. He had thought Glorfindel would take this slowly! “No more activity of *that* kind, do you hear me? Erestor needs to rest or else the bones won’t settle!”

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor and Elrond a look that spoke of guilt. “I will behave.”

 

“And now kindly join the guards. They are already waiting for you. I desire a moment alone with Erestor,” instructed Elrond in an authoritative tone.

 

Glorfindel caught the building panic in Erestor’s eyes – some things apparently hadn’t changed yet. Elrond probably wanted to thank Erestor and to properly welcome him to the family. And Glorfindel wanted to give the half-Elf a chance to do all that. “I will return later, my love.” Glorfindel bent down and placed a parting kiss on Erestor’s slightly bruised lips. Ignoring the pleading expression in the dark eyes was hard, but he managed, realizing Erestor and Elrond needed to talk.

 

Why didn’t Glorfindel see that he needed him to stay? Beneath the sheet, Erestor’s fingers clawed at the mattress, trying to appear calm and controlled when he wasn’t. But Glorfindel took his leave and he found himself alone with the Lord of the Valley. Old habits died hard and fear slipped into his mind.

 

“I only have one daughter and she is very precious to me,” started Elrond in a thoughtful voice. “I could have lost her, but you kept her safe.”

 

Erestor nervously shifted on the bed, biting down the yelp that threatened to leave his lips when his shoulder acted up.

 

“What you did, kept my world intact and therefore I want to thank you.” Erestor tenderly caressed Erestor’s face, hoping the touch would settle Erestor’s nerves.

 

But the touch only unnerved Erestor further and he tried to move away from it.

 

Elrond failed to notice this and continued any way. “You will always have a home here and a friend in me.”

 

Erestor simply stared at the Elf-Lord, barely hearing what Elrond was saying.

 

“I would like for you to settle down in Imladris and to become a part of my family, Erestor.”

 

“My Lord, please… What I did wasn’t special!”

 

Elrond graced Erestor with a kind smile. “My name is Elrond, not my Lord.”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. “Why can’t you just stop thanking me?”

 

“Because I want you to know how much your deed means to me.” Elrond finally took pity on his patient and stopped discussing this – for now. “Now, show me your hand.” That wound should have healed completely by now.

 

Erestor offered Elrond the injured hand and endured the examination.

 

“This hasn’t healed yet.” It had started to, but the wound hadn’t even closed yet. This was most peculiar. The Elven healing ability should have taken care of this wound by now! “I will apply a calming balm and wrap it up again.”

 

Erestor let Elrond do as he pleased, but now that Arwen was no longer discussed, he felt a bit more comfortable and studied the half-Elf in turn. The eyes resembled silver-gray stars and the long, dark hair had been braided and knotted. Elrond didn’t wear his circlet today, but still radiated authority and wisdom. /He doesn’t mean me any harm./

 

However, the problem was that he didn’t have much experience in befriending people. Erestor slowly allowed the truth to settle in. Elrond wasn’t the enemy, but a friend, and he should treat him like one.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Home

Part 8

 

 

“You are worried, husband-mine. Don’t try to hide this from me.” Celebrían stood behind Elrond, who was seated behind his old, oak desk. She lovingly folded her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. “What worries you?”

 

Elrond sighed, troubled. “It is Erestor.” He allowed himself to enjoy the familiarity of her embrace, her smell and her presence. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago and she had made him very happy – was still making him happy. He loved her best.

 

“What is amiss with Erestor?” Celebrían moved until she stood to his right and then sat down on the desk, ignoring the papers being crushed beneath her form. She maintained her hold on him and encouraged him to close the distance between them, which he did by pressing close to her and resting his head against her chest. “It has been four days since he took that fall and his injuries should be healing faster, but they aren’t. Only yesterday did the wound in his hand close.”

 

Celebrían delicately moistened her lips, rested her cheek against the crown of his head and closed her eyes, experiencing a moment of true bliss. “Maybe this is due to his overall weakened state?”

 

“Perhaps, but I do not believe that.” Elrond placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer so he could inhale her scent more easily. “Do you remember how long it took Elladan to heal after he broke his leg?”

Celebrían frowned. “What are you saying?” She ran her long, elegant fingers through his hair and added another playful knot. She loved putting them in, for then everyone knew Elrond was hers. It was her way of marking her territory – she was very protective of her husband, knowing what a treasure he was.

 

“There are a number of things that make me wonder about Erestor. Things, which Glorfindel told me and things I experienced myself.”

 

“Tell me,” she said, knowing him well enough to realize he wanted to discuss this. He would never have brought Erestor up otherwise.

 

“Glorfindel told me that Erestor’s mother was called Yestarë and for some reason that name sounds familiar to me. I just can’t remember why. Then, there is the fact that Erestor feels cold to the touch – that is not normal for a full Elf.”

 

“What else?” Celebrían’s heart quickened with worry, realizing what conclusion her husband must have reached.

 

“His injuries don’t heal as fast as they should and I have seen him sleep with his eyes closed. Little things, but important details.” Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Glorfindel also told me that Erestor doesn’t know who sired him… It could have been a human, but…” He tightened her hold on her and pulled her onto his lap. Looking at her, his features softened. “But that doesn’t make any sense either, as Glorfindel told me that Erestor and his mother were escorted by royal guards.”

 

“Royal guards? When did this take place?” She straddled his hips and pressed close.

 

“After the Battle of the Last Alliance. Erestor must have been born shortly after that.”

 

“And now you wonder about his sire’s identity?” She cocked her head, lovingly letting her fingertips wander down his cheekbones.

 

“Glorfindel is right; only a high-ranking Elf could have ordered the royal guards to accompany them. This makes no sense, Celebrían.”

 

“Did you talk about this with Erestor yet?” It was obvious this worried her husband and thus, it worried her.

 

“Nay, he is beginning to feel at ease around me and I don’t want to push for more information. He probably doesn’t even know Glorfindel told me these details.” Sliding a hand into her silver hair, it came to rest against the back of her neck. “Erestor might be half-Elven, my dearest.”

 

“Then he *did* risk his own life when rescuing our daughter. Do you think he knows?”

 

“I am not certain… Nay, I don’t think he does…” Elrond guided her head against his shoulder and cradled her affectionately. “But this matter raises many questions and I would like to see them answered. If only he would confide in me! I know what it is like to be half-Elven!”

 

Celebrían smiled, ruefully, against her husband’s shoulder. “But doesn’t this mean he made his choice many centuries ago?”

 

“Maybe, it is different for each of us. Maybe the Valar listened to his heart and decided for him, or maybe they are still waiting for him to make his choice.” Elrond laughed, suddenly, low and without joy. “Or maybe I am mistaken and he is fully Elven. Maybe I am seeing things that aren’t there.”

 

But Celebrían didn’t believe that; her husband was much too observant and intelligent to make such a mistake. She could only hope that one day the mystery would be solved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond told you to stay in bed, so you will!” Glorfindel was putting his foot down. It was amazing how little was left of the insecure, frightened Elf he had found in the stables. Erestor was becoming more and more confident and was testing to see how far he could push him. Glorfindel secretly loved that – seeing that fire, that resolve in an Elf he had believed shy and nervous. Oh, Erestor could still be shy and nervous, but those moments had become limited to their explorations in bed.

 

“I want to leave the bed! I hate being locked up in this room! Don’t you understand, Glorfindel? This is what they did to me for millennia! I want to go outside, sit in the sun, and look out over the valley and…” Tears of anger threatened to leave his eyes, as Erestor glared at the blond warrior. “Please understand that this is slowly killing me!”

 

“And it may be setting back your recovery,” whispered Glorfindel, wonderingly. “You *do* know that Elrond will be furious with me for giving you your way?”

 

“Please, Glorfindel. All that I am asking is to be allowed to sit on the balcony!” It was true; being cooped up inside was slowly driving him insane, especially during such a beautiful and sunny day.

 

Glorfindel released a deep breath, realizing he had lost the argument. “Let me get the sling.” Elrond had fashioned a sling for the occasions on which Erestor needed to visit the bathroom.

 

Erestor rested his head against the soft pillows. He trembled over his entire body and was close to bursting out into tears. He didn’t do well in captivity and this felt like being imprisoned!

 

A moment later, Glorfindel returned with the sling and headed for the bed. Erestor’s shoulder and arm were still bandaged to support the healing bones, but the formerly injured hand had finally healed. Glorfindel slipped the sling into place and assisted Erestor in placing his arm in it, noticing the way his lover gritted his teeth against the pain. “I can carry you,” he offered; he loved carrying Erestor.

 

“I will walk,” stated Erestor, determinedly.

 

Glorfindel relented, knowing better than to fight Erestor on this. He pushed back the covers and helped his lover to his feet. Erestor swayed briefly, but Glorfindel steadied him and together they made their way over to the balcony. Glorfindel had to let go of Erestor to place a comfortable, reclining chair onto the balcony, which he added pillows to. “Slowly, now,” he instructed, lowering his injured lover into the midst of the fluffy pillows. “Are you comfortable like this?”

 

The tears in Erestor’s eyes had long dried and he enjoyed the soft caress Arien’s afternoon’s rays bestowed onto his bare chest – well, the part that wasn’t bandaged. Glorfindel even went as far as to collect a foot-stool and lifted his feet so he was as comfortable as possible. “Thank you,” said Erestor, regretting his outburst only minutes ago. “My words were uncalled for, but…”

 

Glorfindel bent from the waist and pressed a gentle kiss on the apologizing lips. “You were right, love. There is no reason why you should be confined to bed. You are just as comfortable out here.” Erestor had a lovely view over Imladris from this balcony and could even look onto the courtyard, which was filled with busy Elves. “But Elrond won’t like it.”

 

“He is right, Erestor, but I will forgive him, just this once.” Elrond had been surprised to find the bed empty, but had then heard the voices coming from the balcony.

 

Glorfindel collected another chair and placed it next to Erestor’s, so Elrond could sit during his patient’s examination.

 

“Thank you, Glorfindel,” said Elrond. “The twins told me they were rather hoping you would join them on the training grounds today. You could do with some sparring.” It would help Glorfindel release some of the pent-up frustration.

 

Understanding the order – disguised as a request – Glorfindel grudgingly left. He would have preferred to stay.

 

“Erestor, I will be honest with you. You are not healing as fast as I would like.” Elrond leaned in closer, trying to read the expression in Erestor’s eyes. These last few days, the injured Elf had done a valiant attempt to befriend him and he was happy that Erestor was finally letting some of his suspicion go. “The shoulder should have set and the arm free of supporting bandages. This vexes me and I wonder what is hampering the healing process.”

 

Erestor momentarily felt speechless. What was he supposed to add to that? He had also realized that Elrond and Glorfindel were worried about the slow healing process. “I never healed fast, my Lo…” He bit his bottom lip and corrected himself. “I never healed fast, Elrond. It always took me weeks to recover from an injury.”

 

“That shouldn’t be the case,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. How to approach the real subject he wanted to discuss with his patient? “Maybe you would feel more at ease with your family surrounding you and taking care of you? I could send for them.” He had to keep in mind that Erestor didn’t know Glorfindel had confided in him.

 

Erestor paled, visibly, having never expected this topic to come up. “My mother died when I was little and I have no siblings.” Not any he knew of, at least.

 

“I am sorry to hear that…” Elrond didn’t add to that, hoping Erestor would open up to him.

 

“My mother, Yestarë, died when I was little,” repeated Erestor. “But I still remember her smile and the love in her eyes.”

 

Again, the name sounded familiar and Elrond wondered why. “And what of your father?”

 

“I don’t know my father.” Erestor briefly closed his eyes, wishing Elrond would drop discussing this.

 

“You don’t?” Glorfindel had told him as much, but Elrond was curious. Maybe there was a way to find out Erestor’s heritage and *if* he was really dealing with a half-Elf.

 

Reminding himself that Elrond had earned his trust, Erestor opened up to the Elf-Lord. “My mother gave me a ring shortly before she died. She said it would lead me to my father if I ever desired to speak with him.”

 

“A ring?” This was new! Glorfindel hadn’t told him about this!

 

“Aye, I wear it knotted in my hair… I take it out occasionally to look at it, and then I braid it back in, close to the scalp.” Adding this next admission was hard on him. “I don’t want to lose it accidentally.”

 

“May I see this ring?”

 

“Nay, please don’t ask me that.” Erestor averted his eyes. “I don’t want to know who he is.”

 

“Why is that?” Elrond felt frustrated; Erestor had been cooperating until he had asked to see the ring!

 

“I don’t want to run the risk of ever meeting him and having to look him in the eye.” Seeing Elrond’s confusion, he explained. “He abandoned us. Aye, he arranged for the escort, but he wasn’t there when the Orcs attacked or later, when the humans caught me. I don’t know how I would react to meeting him in person.”

 

“Maybe he had a good reason for not being there?” suggested Elrond, carefully.

 

“What better cause could he have than being with his family and protecting them?” spat Erestor, poisonously. “Maybe, if he had been there to protect us, the Orcs wouldn’t have succeeded in killing my mother and the guards!”

 

“I don’t know if the presence of one person would have made such a difference,” said Elrond, hesitantly. “But I understand your anger. I really do. If my father hadn’t been searching for a way to Aman, my mother…” Old, almost forgotten heartache overwhelmed him. Erestor’s story could have been his with some alternations. “My father was obsessed by finding a way to the Undying Lands and when the attack came, he was away from home. My mother managed to escape, but… it changed her forever.” He wasn’t certain how much of the truth Erestor would believe and he decided not to mention the Silmaril and her transformation. “My twin brother and I were taken prisoner and raised by… strangers. I often asked myself if my father’s presence at home would have made a difference.”

 

Seeing tears in Elrond’s eyes, Erestor acted intuitively. He leaned in closer, ignoring the stinging sensation in his shoulder and arm, and folded his good arm loosely around the Elf-Lord’s shoulder. He understood Elrond’s pain perfectly – hadn’t he experienced the same thing? But now he found himself in a new position; that of comforting Elrond and he spoke words he had never thought of before.

 

“But you survived… And you found someone to love, someone to start a family with. You are happy now, aren’t you?” The words sounded alien to his ears, but he had really said them! Until now, he hadn’t known he thought about it like that! “You have a loving wife, a beautiful daughter and…” What flattering thing could he say about the twins? “Interesting sons.”

 

Elrond smiled, at hearing that last addition. “You are right, of course. The Valar blessed me in many ways.” But they had also taken Elros away from him.

 

Erestor gave Elrond a thoughtful look. “I didn’t realize that until now.”

 

“What?”

 

“That I should be happy as well, now that I have found Glorfindel – and a home.” He added that last part because he knew it meant a lot to Elrond.

 

“Erestor, I must ask this, because…” Because he was worried that Erestor was only half-Elven, but he couldn’t voice that thought yet, so he had to be the diplomat instead. “I ask because your father might not know you survived and maybe he would like to meet his son.”

 

“I am no one’s son,” said Erestor, calmly. “But if it so important to you I will show you the ring the next time I remove it.”

 

Elrond’s expression brightened. “Thank you.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond a worried look. Why were Glorfindel and Elrond so interested in finding his father? /I guess they mean well, but I wish they would let it rest./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“A delegation, consisting of humans, has requested an audience, my Lord.”

 

Elrond looked up, abruptly, from the report he was reading. “Regarding what?” It couldn’t be the villagers, could it? They wouldn’t dare venture into Imladris in order to claim Erestor as their own.

 

Glorfindel, who had been looking out of the window, turned about and also looked at Elrond’s assistant.

 

The young scribe didn’t notice the attention he was getting. “They wish to set up trade arrangements. Apparently, they are well known for their wines and the garments they weave.”

 

/False alarm,/ realized Glorfindel, who relaxed, marginally.

 

“Arrange for a meeting and leave us now. I wish to talk to Lord Glorfindel in private,” instructed Elrond.

 

The young Elf left and Elrond rose from behind his desk to join Glorfindel in staring out of the window. “You thought the same thing as I.”

 

“Oh, I want to get my hands on them! They will pay for what they did to Erestor!” Glorfindel’s fist slammed hard against the window sill. “He is still worried they will come for him and take him with them. Erestor is still afraid this life of freedom and happiness won’t last!”

 

“His prior experiences shaped him into the person he is now,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “That cannot be undone in a few weeks.”

 

“I understand that, but it is frustrating!” Glorfindel drew in a deep, calming breath. “How did your visit go? Is he beginning to trust you?”

 

“Aye, and we talked about his father. He promised to show me the ring, but he stipulated that he would choose the moment.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “Even I am not allowed to look upon it!” 

 

“He will most certainly want you there when the moment comes for him to face his past.” Elrond paused, briefly, to gather his thoughts. “I believe he wants to know his sire. Otherwise he wouldn’t have hinted he would show me that ring.” He also recalled Erestor’s remark that he didn’t want to lose it.

 

“What do you do if his father is dead? Or sailed for Aman?” Then, he remembered. “You believe he is human, don’t you?”

 

“It is possible,” said Elrond, patiently. “We won’t know for certain until we see that ring.”

 

“What if his mother was just trying to comfort him by telling him that and the ring holds no clue regarding his father’s identity?”

 

“We will face that situation when it occurs,” decided Elrond. “Glorfindel, would you inform Erestor that I would like to have dinner together? Celebrían and I will come to your rooms. It is easier that way.”

 

“You are very interested in him, all of a sudden.” Traces of jealousy sounded in Glorfindel’s voice.

 

“Erestor and I have more in common than we thought,” replied Elrond, recalling their conversation that afternoon. “For example, a father who wasn’t there when we needed him the most.”

 

Feeling guilty for feeling jealous, Glorfindel lowered his eyes in understanding. “I will tell him.”

 

“Do you think he will accept?”

 

“Aye, I think he will… He likes you, even though he is afraid to let it show… And he likes Celebrían as well. I think that he secretly longs for more company – more friends.”

 

“In that case, he has them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dinner?” Erestor gave Glorfindel a pensive look. “Why?”

 

“Because they want to spend time with us – you. They want to get to know you.” Glorfindel felt vexed; his hands itched to help Erestor, who was doing a poor job at cleaning himself up. He had lowered his lover into the half-filled pool, making certain the bandages didn’t get wet, and was now frustrated because Erestor refused to accept his help. Washing up, single-handedly, proved difficult, but Erestor wasn’t one to easily admit he needed help.

 

Glorfindel leaned against the doorway, keeping quiet, but he desperately wanted to offer his help. He respected Erestor enough though to not force his help upon him.

 

“I can’t do this,” admitted Erestor, eventually, throwing the wash cloth into the water. Realizing he only had one option left, he asked, sweetly, “Would you help me?”

 

That was exactly what Glorfindel had been waiting for. “Of course.” He joined Erestor and sat on the edge of the pool. Taking hold of the wash cloth, he added soap to it and then tenderly began to wash Erestor’s back. “Would you like me to wash your hair as well?”

 

“Yes, please.” Erestor bit his bottom lip, as Glorfindel’s slow movements caused him to grow aroused. The wash cloth glided caringly over his flesh and he sighed, blissfully. “Glorfindel, there is something I want to ask you.”

 

Glorfindel had finished washing Erestor’s back and now gathered the wet, ebony mane in his hands. “Whatever it is, you already have it.”

 

“Elrond was rather persistent when he visited earlier and I told him I would show him the ring my mother gave me, but…” Erestor looked over his shoulder at the fair Elf, and long strands of hair slipped from Glorfindel’s fingers. “I want you at my side and I want you to make me a promise.”

 

“What kind of promise?” Glorfindel finger-combed Erestor’s hair, encountering said ring once more.

 

“*If” Elrond, or you, recognize the ring, and knows whom it belongs you, I don’t want you to tell me. I don’t want to hear. Stop Elrond if he wants to tell me.” Erestor swallowed, nervously. “I really don’t want to know my father’s name.”

 

“What if he is still alive and had good reasons for not being there?” Glorfindel felt honored that Erestor put that much trust in him. He had finished washing Erestor’s hair and now dried it. He still didn’t try to steal a look at the ring, respecting Erestor’s choices.

 

“I don’t want to know his name, Glorfindel. Please do this for me?” Erestor raised his good arm and rested it on Glorfindel’s knee.

 

“I won’t tell you,” promised Glorfindel. “But if you ever change your mind, I will.”

 

“I won’t change my mind. I don’t want to know his name.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celebrían tried to get a good look at Erestor’s ears to see if they were as pointy as hers or slightly rounded like her husband’s. Thankfully, Glorfindel had braided the long, dark hair away from the face, giving her at least a chance at spying.

 

“You look better today,” said Elrond, eager to make conversation now that Erestor proved rather silent.

 

“Thank you.” Erestor nodded, distractedly. His thoughts still raced around the question if he really didn’t want to find out his father’s identity. What if his father was still alive? Maybe he would get some answers then? Perhaps his father could explain to him what had been more important than being with his family?

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel rested his hand atop of his lover’s in an attempt to attract Erestor’s attention. “Are you tired?” They had finished dinner, but it was still early.

 

“I am not sure,” said Erestor, waveringly.

 

“Maybe we should take our leave,” suggested Celebrían.

 

“That might be best,” replied Glorfindel, disturbed by his lover’s darkening mood.

 

Elrond and Celebrían rose from their chairs. The she-Elf decided to try one more time and leaned in closer to bestow a quick hug on Erestor, who allowed it. She rested her cheek close to his, and caught a glimpse of the slightly rounded ears – they looked a lot like her husband’s. “Try to rest, Erestor.”

 

Erestor nodded, absentmindedly. Did he really want to know his father’s identity? Did he?

 

After Elrond and Celebrían had left Erestor finally made eye-contact with Glorfindel.

 

“What worries you?” Glorfindel shifted closer and gathered Erestor’s hand in his.

 

“I am wondering if I really don’t want to know my father’s name… What if you are right and he is still alive? He has the answers I have been looking for my entire life.”

 

Glorfindel soothingly rubbed the back of Erestor’s hand. “You don’t have to decide this now. There is even a chance that the ring holds no clues at all and that we can’t identify your sire. You should keep that in mind as well.”

 

“You are right, of course, but my mother was very adamant that it would guide me to my father.”

 

“Elrond and I can have a look at it tomorrow and if we recognize it -- and you *do* want to know -- we will tell you. If we don’t recognize it…”

 

“Then my father’s name will remain a mystery forever.”

 

“Maybe… Hopefully not.” Glorfindel carefully gathered his lover in his arms, mindful of the injuries and staying clear of them.

 

“Can we do this tomorrow and can I also decide then if I want to know or not?”

 

“Of course, you can, my love.” Glorfindel held Erestor close, determined to stand at the raven-haired Elf’s side and to support him.


	9. Chapter 9

Coming Home

Part 9

 

 

Erestor nervously fidgeted with the fabric of his leggings. Elrond, Glorfindel and he were seated on the balcony and Ithil’s soft, silver rays still dominated the dawn sky. It had taken him most of the night to work up the courage to follow through.

 

“Are you certain you want us to see it?” asked Glorfindel, knowing Erestor needed a last way out. He had never experienced the raven-haired Elf as tense as today.

 

“I don’t want to do this,” clarified Erestor. “But I must.” Seated next to Glorfindel, he used his good hand to guide his lover’s fingers close to the ring. “Undo the knots and take it out.”

 

Glorfindel complied and exchanged a worried look with Elrond, but the half-Elf nodded, encouraging him to remove the ring.

 

Elrond couldn’t help being worried. Erestor was only slowly improving. Although the shoulder ligaments had finally settled and had begun to heal, the broken arm remained a source of constant discomfort for Erestor. Being a half-Elf was the only plausible explanation as to why it took the dark-haired Elf so long to recover.

 

Erestor swallowed, convulsively, feeling Glorfindel’s fingers undo the knot, which held the ring. “I don’t want to be here when you look at it.”

 

Elrond sighed. He just didn’t understand why Erestor was this apprehensive about finding out his father’s identity, but he respected the raven-haired Elf’s decision nonetheless.

 

Glorfindel removed the ring and closed his fingers over it. “Love, don’t stray too far. You are still under orders to rest.”

 

“I will go to the stables,” said Erestor, resolutely rising from his chair. “And please don’t tell me my father’s name should you find out.”

 

“I thought you wanted to know?” But then again, Erestor had changed his mind constantly. Glorfindel figured Erestor would want to know in the end, but first, his lover needed to build the necessary courage.

 

Erestor gave them both one last look and then left the balcony. He didn’t know how he felt; too many different emotions were running through him and they ranged from curious to terrified. “Don’t tell me… Just don’t.” He closed the door behind him and headed for the stables, hoping Asfaloth’s presence would settle his raging nerves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel slowly uncurled his fingers and revealed the ring to them. Elrond scooted closer to study it. The ring was made of mithril and shone brightly.

 

“What is all this?” Glorfindel raised the ring between two fingers to get a better look at it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to identify the symbols on it. “Is this a bird? And if it is, what is it carrying in its beak? Are these stars?” He counted nine of them.

 

Elrond’s heart stopped beating for one terrible moment. “I know this ring.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed at his friend’s horrified tone, and when Elrond opened his hand to collect the ring, he placed it on his friend’s palm. “You do?” Elrond had grown awfully pale and the hand that held the ring shook violently. The gray eyes had turned large and a nervous twitch appeared near the corner of Elrond’s mouth. “Elrond, what is amiss?”

 

“This cannot be, Glorfindel. I cannot be holding this ring in my hand; it is impossible!” Shivers traveled down Elrond’s spine and he released a strangled sob. “This cannot be… It is impossible!”

 

”Elrond!” Realizing his friend was slipping into some sort of shock, Glorfindel grabbed hold of Elrond’s shoulders and shook him. “Why do you know this ring? Do you know who it belongs to?”

 

Elrond shook his head in disbelief and his fingers closed tightly over the ring, pressing the mithril into his flesh. “I do, Glorfindel. I know who it belongs to!”

 

“You know who Erestor’s father is? Tell me!” What had shocked Elrond in such a way?

 

“*I* am Erestor’s father. This ring belongs to me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor almost reconsidered his destination, finding Elladan was already present in the stables. He was about to turn around and leave, but then Asfaloth neighed, drawing Elladan’s attention to the new arrival.

 

Elladan turned around and immediately spotted Erestor in the doorway. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to their guest since Erestor had rescued Arwen and he was grateful he had finally received a chance. “Please come closer… I am just about to finish this up.”

 

In spite of his timidity, Erestor grew curious to what Elladan was doing. “Isn’t that Elrohir’s horse?” He moved a little closer and frowned, finding Elladan had worked bright, pink ribbons into the mare’s mane.

 

“Aye, it is. It is our begetting day tomorrow and this is my gift for him.” Elladan winked, mischievously. Erestor’s expression however, spoke of confusion, so he explained. “It is a practical joke, Erestor.”

 

“Ah…” He didn’t have any experiences with practical jokes. Asfaloth snorted and Erestor walked over to the mighty war horse. Affectionately, he rubbed the warm nose and then settled for rubbing behind the ears. “Does that mean Elrohir will try to play a ‘practical joke’ on you too?”

 

“I hope so.” Elladan laughed and joined Erestor’s side. “You know, except for Glorfindel, you are the only Elf he is willing to carry.”

 

“It’s an honor that he accepts me.” Erestor slid his hand down the powerful neck. “I wish I could take you for a ride, but Elrond forbad me to move about too much. I hurt my shoulder, you see.”

 

Aye, Asfaloth had noticed the bandages and was extremely carefully when playfully pushing his nose against Erestor’s good shoulder.

 

Erestor giggled. “I promise to make things up to you and take you for a long ride when I am better.”

 

Oh, he would keep Erestor to that! Asfaloth pushed his nose beneath Erestor’s hand, urging the Elf to pet him, which Erestor promptly did.

 

“Erestor, I haven’t had the chance to thank you for…”

 

“Please don’t. I didn’t do anything special.” Erestor had felt surprisingly comfortable with Elladan close – until now that was.

 

Elladan noticed the sudden tension between them as well. Fine, he would show his gratitude in another way. He was certain he would come up with something. “How are your shoulder and arm? Are they finally healing?”

 

“Slowly, your father seems displeased with the healing speed, but he promised to remove the majority of the bandages tomorrow. However, he wants me to continue to use the sling.”

 

Elladan nodded; his father had told him that he worried about Erestor’s recovery. “Maybe you would like to join me for a walk in the gardens? We could find a nice, shaded spot and take a nap.”

 

“Nap?”

 

“I just returned from a two-day patrol and I must admit I am bit tired.”

 

“Then I shouldn’t keep you! Go to bed and sleep.”

 

“Nah, I like it best in the gardens. Come with me?” Elladan saw doubt in Erestor’s eyes, but he still hoped the other Elf would accept.

 

“A walk in the gardens sounds like a splendid idea,” said Celebrían, who had overheard part of their conversation. She knew what was happening in Glorfindel’s rooms and that Erestor was jittery because they were examining his mother’s ring. This was no time for Erestor to be alone. “Join us.”

 

Erestor knew it would be impolite to reject her invitation and nodded his head. He would accompany them. Maybe they could distract him from his worries for a little while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shocked, stunned and speechless, those were the motions Glorfindel was going through whilst staring at a pale-looking Elrond.

 

Unable to remain seated any longer, Elrond jumped to his feet and began to pace the balcony. “I should have remembered, but I tried my best to forget that night!” Yestarë, the name finally came back to him and he felt the overwhelming urge to explain. “It happened the night after Ereinion died. I was crushed because of the loss I had suffered. I wished it had been me, who had died on the battle field instead of my best friend.”

 

Glorfindel listened, fascinated, as Elrond’s tale took him back in time.

 

“I wandered through the encampment for hours and was about to collapse due to grief and exhaustion when a pair of arms caught me. I had seen Yestarë several times before, but we had seldom talked. She was Ereinion’s favorite niece and had insisted she stayed with us – mostly to support Ereinion. She was one of his confidants you see, one of his advisors. I never paid her much attention, because I was solely focused on our ultimate goal – destroying Sauron.”

 

Glorfindel moistened his lips. “Carry on.”

 

“That night, she comforted me. We mourned Ereinion’s passing together. We cried and held each other tight.” Elrond’s eyes swam with tears, reliving those moments. “In the end, she took me to her bed and we…” Elrond gave Glorfindel an apologetic shrug. “We both needed the comfort, the intimacy. In the morning, I gave her this ring. Ereinion had it made for me and I valued it highly, but in order to be able to begin a new life I wanted to burn my bridges behind me, so I gave it to her, hoping she would keep it as a memory of her uncle – and maybe of me.”

 

“She conceived that night,” continued Glorfindel, grimly.

 

“Aye, she must have. She stayed longer in the encampment than I did. When I left for Imladris she was still there.” Elrond collapsed onto his chair and shook his head, sliding the ring down his finger. A perfect fit. “I never knew she conceived, Glorfindel. If I had, I would have stayed with her and wedded her. I would have made her my wife and have taken her to Imladris to live here… To see my son grow up.”

 

“But instead, her escort was slaughtered, she herself was killed and Erestor faced a lifelong imprisonment at the hands of humans.” Glorfindel’s voice was deadly sharp.

 

“I didn’t know I had sired a son, Glorfindel!” said Elrond in a shaky tone. “I didn’t.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “Of all the possible outcomes I never foresaw this one.”

 

“Neither did I,” admitted Elrond in a broken voice. Oh, this revelation had upended his entire life. He had a son he had never known about! A son much older than Elladan and Elrohir. “He is my rightful heir, Glorfindel,” said Elrond, shaken.

 

This revelation had enormous consequences, realized Glorfindel, suddenly. Elladan was no longer Elrond’s firstborn son and no longer entitled to inherit Imladris. “Will you tell your family?”

 

“Glorfindel, I don’t know!” Elrond raised his arms in surrender. “I just found out myself! I need to think about this!” Fear suddenly spread across Elrond’s face. “Erestor, does he want to know?”

 

“The last time we spoke, he didn’t, but he changes his mind constantly. If he asks, I am not certain I can lie to him.” Glorfindel shook his head. “He deserves to know the truth, Elrond. He suffered for it.”

 

“I know that!” Elrond’s voice was high-pitched and revealed panic. “News reached me that Yestarë had been murdered in an Orc attack, but I never realized there was a child – a son.”

 

“I won’t tell Erestor, unless he asks for the truth. I suggest you make good use of the little time you have and consider your next step.”

 

“I need to tell Celebrían first,” decided Elrond. “We will decide what to do – we will make that decision together.” He needed his wife at his side now – and even more importantly, he needed her advice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Is he asleep?” Celebrían cocked her head to study Erestor’s features. She couldn’t tell Elladan of their suspicion that Erestor could be half-Elven, but she could observe Erestor and gather information that way. “Elladan?” A sweet smile formed on her face, finding her son asleep with his head resting on Erestor’s thigh. When had that happened? “You two are more alike than I thought,” she whispered, amused.

 

“Celebrían? We need to talk.” Elrond swallowed, hard, finding Erestor and Elladan asleep and his wife watching over them. They could have passed for a happy family and he wondered if that dream would ever come true. “Something urgent has come up, and we need to discuss it.” His gaze came to rest on Erestor and he flinched, seeing the bandaged arm and shoulder, the gaunt face and the deep lines, etched onto Erestor’s brow. /My son… Erestor is my son… my firstborn./

 

Sensing her husband’s tension, Celebrían rose from the grass and joined her him. Elrond walked away from the sleeping Elves and she followed, wondering what had upset Elrond this much. “What is amiss, husband-mine? You know you can tell me.”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Erestor and Elladan, wondering if they would still be on friendly terms after the truth had been revealed. By the Grace of the Valar, he didn’t want to lose his family over this!

 

“Something is wrong,” realized Celebrían. “Terribly wrong. What is it, Elrond?”

 

He was about to tell her when they came across Arwen, wandering the rose gardens. “Arwen, would you head for the kitchens, pack a picnic basket, find Elrohir and join Elladan and Elrohir in the gazebo? Having lunch together might be a nice idea. That way you can get to know Erestor better.”

 

Arwen raised an eye-brow, showing she was truly her father’s daughter, but didn’t ask any questions. She nodded once and smiled, puzzled. “That does sound lovely, father. I think I will do that.”

 

Elrond watched Arwen head for the kitchens and he waited for her to be out of hearing range before addressing Celebrían once more. “You are right; something is wrong… Or maybe it isn’t. All I know is that I am terribly confused.”

 

She guided him to their private spot, close to the waterfall. Settling down, she leaned against him. Her back rested against his chest and she relished the feel of his strong arms enfolding her. She leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. She didn’t know what was amiss, but it was obvious that he needed more time to sort out his thoughts.

 

Several long minutes passed by and Elrond eventually cleared his throat. “I don’t know how to tell you.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with Erestor?” She affectionately rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his robes and pressed closer to him.

 

“Aye, it does.” Elrond drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said, “Glorfindel and I examined the ring and I recognized it. I gifted it to Yestarë, one of Ereinion’s nieces, after I bedded her.”

 

Celebrían’s eyes widened. “What?” What had Elrond just said? She turned in the embrace to make eye-contact with her husband. The first thing she saw was the guilt-ridden expression in his swimming eyes and the nervous twitching of his lips. Telling her was hard on Elrond and took most of his courage, she could tell that much.

 

“I am Erestor’s father. Yestarë must have conceived during that night and she gave him the ring as a momentum. She said it would lead him to his father.” Elrond shyly looked at his wife. How would she react to this news?

 

Her head spun with all this new information. “When did this happen?”

 

“The night after Ereinion’s death. We were both hurting and she offered herself to me. I accepted.” Elrond trembled over his entire body, hoping Celebrían would remain at his side and not desert him. Hearing he had a son was quite a shock to her and he didn’t blame her.

 

“Erestor is *your* son?” She blinked once, trying to accept this startling truth. “Are you absolutely certain?”

 

“He is half-Elven, just as we thought. That is why it takes him so long to heal. We were right about that. And yes, I am certain he is my son.” Elrond moistened his lips and gave her a look that spoke of fear of losing her. “Can you accept this?”

 

“I must,” realized Celebrían, frowning deeply. “But this has huge consequences! Elladan is no longer your firstborn! We raised him to be the future Lord of Imladris, Elrond. How will he take this development?” Celebrían felt bewildered; she had never expected this kind of news! She had thought Erestor was one of the sons of Ereinion’s Captains… not his Herald’s!

 

“We have to tell our children the truth, but I would prefer doing that with you at my side. Celebrían, love of my life, where does this leave us? What has changed between us?”

 

“Much,” she said, pensively. “I don’t blame you for seeking comfort the night after Ereinion died…”

 

“But you blame me for…?” Elrond’s heart felt like it was about to break.

 

“You should have inquired about her condition! You know as well as I do that one night is enough to conceive!”

 

“I never considered it. I was hurting and…” Elrond closed his eyes, deeply ashamed of his past behavior. “I tried to forget about her and that night. It is not something I am proud of.”

 

Celebrían shook her head and glared at him. “It was your duty as her lover to keep an eye on her to see if she was with child! Males!”

 

Elrond’s face flushed a delicate crimson. “I was on my way to Imladris and Celeborn had mentioned a possible marriage to you. I wanted to concentrate on wooing you.”

 

“I simply cannot believe you!” Celebrían freed herself of her husband’s embrace and got to her feet. Pacing in front of Elrond, her hair danced wildly against the small of her back. “Does Erestor know yet?”

 

“He told us that he didn’t want to know his father’s identity. But Glorfindel also said he changes his mind a lot. I don’t know how much time we have to prepare our children.”

 

“They have a half-brother… I have another son.” Celebrían ran a hand through her hair. “Erestor must become a part of this family and assume his rightful position.”

 

“There is always the possibility that he doesn’t want to rule Imladris in the future. That way, Elladan…”

 

Celebrían interrupted her husband in an angry tone. “Elrond, Erestor is your firstborn! He is your heir! That doesn’t mean that you love Elladan less, and he knows that!”

 

Elrond bowed his head – his shame still growing stronger. “I am afraid I will disappoint Elladan.”

 

“Oh, Elrond!” Celebrían returned to his side and knelt in front of him. She took his face between her hands and lifted it so he had to look at her. “You have been the best father a child can hope for. Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan know you love them! The fact that Erestor is your rightful heir will take some adjusting on their part, but they will make you proud. I promise you that they will accept this and even more, they will come to love Erestor and to care for him.”

 

“You accept this, then?” Elrond had been afraid to hope that much.

 

“Oh, beloved! Erestor is flesh of your flesh. Your blood runs through his veins! How could I not accept this? I wish his life had been less harsh, and that he had found his way to Imladris a long time ago. Then, his wounds might not have been that deep!”

 

“Oh, I love you so much!” Elrond wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and showered her face with butterfly-light kisses. “I was so scared to tell you!”

 

“There was no reason to be scared, husband-mine. Our love will always pull us through.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor smiled, upon wakening. It hadn’t been his intention to fall asleep, but Celebrían’s voice had gently lured him into sleep. It was one of the best naps he had ever had. The one thing that would have made it even better, would have been having Glorfindel at this side. Moving slightly, he tried to stretch before getting up, but then found something was weighing him down. Something rested on his right leg – something heavy.

 

“Will you stop moving? You make a nice pillow, but not when you are twitching.”

 

/Twitching?/ Curious, Erestor looked at Elladan, whose head rested on his thigh. How had they gotten into that situation? “I am not a pillow…” He didn’t know where the words had come from, or the teasing note, but he giggled, hearing Elladan sputter his protest.

 

“Can we not stay like this a little longer? I am still tired.” In order to stress his words, he yawned.

 

“Elladan? How did this happen?”

 

“You fell asleep and I was in need of a pillow. You didn’t protest!”

 

“I was asleep!” Erestor shook his head, suddenly realizing they were bantering. Did he really feel that comfortable around Elladan? That was quite a surprise. Looking about he realized something. “The Lady Celebrían has left.”

 

“Aye, father collected her for a walk. Damn, too bad this nap has to end.” Reluctantly, Elladan pushed himself upright and stretched like a cat. “We are about to get company.” His eyes had made out the forms of his sister and brother. “And they are bringing food! Good, for I am hungry!” Elladan rose from the grass and waved at his siblings to attract their attention. “We are over here!”

 

Erestor struggled to his feet as well. “I should leave, then.” He didn’t want to impose on them.

 

“Nonsense, stay!” Elladan firmly shook his head.

 

Erestor wavered; he was hungry and he wanted to befriend them further, but he wasn’t certain if they were interested in his company.

 

Arwen arrived first and hugged Elladan close. “Did you encounter the enemy on your patrols, brother?” She sat down and gestured for Elrohir to put down the heavy picnic basket.

 

“Thankfully not. Our borders are safe.” Elladan playfully elbowed his twin in the side. “Tomorrow is the big day!”

 

Elrohir marginally smiled at Elladan. “What have you been up to this time?” He opened the basket and unfolded the blanket. After that, he placed the bread, fruits, meats, cheeses and pies on it. He handed each of them a bottle of spring water and then sat down in between Arwen and his twin.

 

“You will find out soon enough,” said Elladan.

 

“Erestor? Please sit down.” Arwen smiled, sensing Erestor’s inner battle. Her father had been right; this was a good opportunity for them to get to know Erestor better. “I hope you are hungry. The cook baked an apple pie, especially for you.” She pushed the plate with the pie on it into Erestor’s direction.

 

Realizing they wouldn’t allow him to leave, Erestor sat down on the grass. His arm throbbed and he used his good arm to support the injured limb. Surprised, he looked at the large amount of food Arwen and Elrohir had brought. It was enough to feed a starving family!

 

Elrohir correctly interpreted Erestor’s expression and shrugged his shoulders. “There has always been plenty, Erestor. Plenty of food, water, clothes… We never had to want for anything. We are taking this for granted, aren’t we?”

 

“Perhaps,” whispered Erestor. “I am still getting used to the idea that I don’t have to go hungry.”

 

Arwen bit her bottom lip at hearing the repressed misery in Erestor’s voice. “Do you like it here in Imladris?”

 

“What my sister wants to know is if you will stay,” explained Elrohir, taking a huge bite out of a buttered slice of bread.

 

Erestor selected some of the fruits and ate them. “I think I will.” He felt bashful now that they were asking him personal questions.

 

“And I reckon that has everything to do with our dear Captain? Glorfindel?” Elladan gave Erestor a playful wink before setting his teeth in the cheese.

 

Erestor nodded, blushing. “Aye, it does.”

 

“You are in love with him.” Elrohir pointed a finger at Erestor. “And he is head over heels over you!”

 

The blush deepened and Erestor’s nervousness increased. “I believe he loves me back.”

 

“What is it like?” Arwen inched closer. “To have such a strong warrior for a lover? Is he forceful in bed, or gentle?”

 

Her questions made Erestor spit out the fruit and he shot her a glance filled with disbelief. Had she really asked him that?”

 

“What my sister wants to know,” said Elrohir, wickedly, “is if he is… well-endowed. Let’s put it that way.”

 

“Aye, tell us, how mighty *is* his sword?” said Elladan, chuckling.

 

“Children!” Celebrían realized she had returned just in time to spare Erestor more embarrassment. “One doesn’t ask such questions!”

 

Elrond managed a weak smile and directed it toward Erestor. Thinking of Erestor as his son still felt odd, but he was getting used to it.

 

“We just wanted to know if Glorfindel is hung like a horse!” Elladan, sensing something was wrong, but unable to label it, decided to continue the banter.

 

“Elladan! If you were younger I would put you across my knee!” Elrond tried to look stern, but his emotions were making it hard for him to appear controlled.

 

Erestor cast timid looks in Celebrían’s direction. “We shouldn’t discuss this in front of a lady.”

 

Arwen was about to comment on that, when Elladan beat her to it. “A lady doesn’t ask such questions, dear little sister.”

 

Arwen’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Then I am not a lady! But would you kindly answer the question, Erestor.”

 

Erestor smiled, realizing this bantering meant they had accepted him into their circle. That realization made him feel warm inside. “Aye, my Lady, the Valar certainly ‘blessed’ him in that way.”

 

Erestor’s answer drew laughs from all of them and Elrond allowed himself to hope that his son would accept and want him in his life. /I am your father, Erestor. I hope you will be able to accept that./


	10. Chapter 10

Coming Home

Part 10

 

 

After his conversation with Elrond, Glorfindel returned to his rooms. He felt rather shaken by his friend’s admission and wondered how Erestor would take the news when his dark-haired lover was finally ready to hear it.

 

Shedding his robes, he only kept his leggings on. He walked toward the comfortable, reclining chair near the window and sat down, staring outside. In the distance, six figures approached and his keen Elven sight quickly identified the Peredhil family. /Family indeed, for Erestor is part of it. He just doesn’t know it yet. Ai, sweet Elbereth, how should I tell him? How do I tell him Elrond is his father? How will he react to that?/ His greatest fear was that Erestor’s flight reflex might resurface and that the dark-haired Elf would leave Imladris. /I can’t live without him any more. I need him in my life./

 

The family entered the Last Homely House and vanished from his view. Looking at the mithril ring on the palm of his hand, several scenarios passed him by. There were many ways of telling Erestor, but what he couldn’t predict was Erestor’s reaction to the news. Would he accept it? Maybe even be happy that he had found his father? Or would he utterly reject Elrond and run?

 

“You are worried.” Erestor closed the door behind him and advanced on his lover. Glorfindel’s expression was dark – haunted even. “Is this because of my ring?”

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and opened his fingers, revealing the ring. “Aye, it is. Let me return it to you first.”

 

Erestor carefully picked it up and closely studied it, almost expecting it had changed, but it hadn’t. For the first time in his life, he slid it down his ring finger. Erestor licked his lips, growing nervous. Slowly, he slid onto Glorfindel’s lap, straddling the muscular thighs. “Did Elrond or you recognize it? Was my mother right? Do you know my father’s name now?” He had examined the ring once, but had no idea what to make of the bird and the stars.

 

“Aye, we recognized it,” said Glorfindel, answering one question after another. “Your mother was right; it did lead us to your father’s identity.” A war waged in Erestor’s dark eyes and Glorfindel wished he could fight it for his lover, but this was Erestor’s decision. “Do you want to know?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Don’t tell me his name. I couldn’t bear meeting him in person, knowing he is my father and abandoned us.”

 

Glorfindel wanted to ask why Erestor was so convinced Elrond had abandoned them. Had Yestarë said so to explain the sire’s absence?

 

Erestor lowered his eyes, feeling shy and nervous. “Do you know my father?”

 

“I do,” whispered Glorfindel in a raw voice.

 

“Is he a… good… person?” Erestor peeked at Glorfindel, giving him a pleading look.

 

“He is a very wise and kind soul, Erestor.” Glorfindel wished Erestor would command him to tell him for then the cat and mouse game was over. Now they were dancing around the really important question.

 

“Why did he not want me, if he is such a wise and kind soul, Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor’s expression broke his heart. For one moment he saw the child who had longed for his father. “Do you want to hear the truth?”

 

Erestor nodded. “Please tell me what you think.” He carefully rested his upper body against Glorfindel’s chest and his head on a strong shoulder.

 

“I think he never knew you existed. He is an Elf of honor, Erestor. He would have come for you.”

 

“I want to believe that,” whispered Erestor, closing his eyes and snuggling up to Glorfindel, as much as his shoulder and arm allowed him to. “Because then he wouldn’t be to blame for what happened to us.”

 

Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s back, trying to comfort his lover. “Do you want to know his name?”

 

“Nay, not yet. Maybe some day in the future. I did this because it seemed important to Elrond – and you.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help feel relieved; this meant Elrond had more time than he had thought to prepare his family. Changing the subject, he asked, “What did you do all day?”

 

“First, I visited with Asfaloth. He was rather disappointed that I couldn’t take him out riding. I met Elladan there… He was braiding pink ribbons into Elrohir’s mare's mane… He said it was a practical joke because it is their begetting day tomorrow.”

 

Glorfindel smiled. “It sounds like you are feeling more at ease around him.”

 

“I do… and later we had a picnic.”

 

“We?” Glorfindel gently guided Erestor’s head away from his chest to look in the brown eyes.

 

“Aye, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Celebrían and Elrond joined us later.”

 

Glorfindel tensed, at hearing Elrond’s name. This had happened *after* the half-Elf had found he was Erestor’s father! “Did you enjoy their company?”

 

“Strangely enough, I did.” Erestor ignored the silent throbbing in his arm and leaned in closer to steal a kiss from Glorfindel’s lips. “But I enjoy yours more.” Erestor felt dazed after finding out that Glorfindel actually knew his father! Furthermore, his lover seemed to be very fond of his mysterious father, which confused him further. In order to do away with these feelings of restlessness, Erestor decided for action instead of more words.

 

Glorfindel’s right eyebrow inched higher. “Are you trying to seduce me, my love?”

 

“Maybe…” Erestor wavered, still feeling shy now that they were to embark on another sensual journey. “Do you want this too?” he asked in a small, uncertain voice.

 

“Always, love.” Glorfindel’s eyes misted over with desire and he parted his lips, invitingly. “Kiss me…”

 

Butterflies tickled his insides, but Erestor overcame his shyness and claimed Glorfindel’s lips again. The heavy, lust-filled expression in the azure eyes took his breath away and his body reacted to these ancient mating rites.

 

Glorfindel brought one arm up behind Erestor’s back to cradle the back of his lover’s head in his large hand. He moaned into the kiss and thrust involuntarily, needing to feel as close as possible to his ebony-haired lover. “You are in my blood, Erestor… I never felt anything like this before.”

 

Those words made the blood burn in Erestor’s veins and he rubbed his lower body against Glorfindel’s. Through the fabric of their leggings, he clearly felt his lover’s arousal. And it wasn’t only his lover who was aroused!

 

“Allow me…” Glorfindel undid the lacing of Erestor’s leggings first. The hard flesh sprang free from its confines and the slick shaft hardened further under his touch. “Let me,” whispered Glorfindel, panting hard. “Your arm still hinders you.”

 

Erestor nodded his head once. He arched his back the moment Glorfindel delivered the first stroke to his flesh. Erestor moaned, keenly, feeling Glorfindel’s fingers release him. “What…?” Dazed, he stared into Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

Glorfindel took Erestor’s lips violently, staking his claim. At the same time, he tore at the lacing of his own leggings, eventually allowing his erection to bob free. Groaning, he brought their erections together and then stroked.

 

Erestor quivered, as the sensation overwhelmed him. “Oh, yes…” His passion surfaced and he was no longer content with being a passive participant. Attacking Glorfindel’s lips, he forced himself a way inside to explore the moist cavern.

 

Erestor’s outburst of passion took Glorfindel by surprise, but he gladly yielded and handed Erestor control of their kiss. Concentrating on bringing them to completion, he stared deeply into the chocolate brown eyes, which shone with need. Erestor even moved his hips rhythmically, mimicking the play of real love making. Feeling Erestor move seductively pushed Glorfindel toward orgasm and made him climax.

 

Erestor wasn’t far behind and he kissed Glorfindel hard, almost biting down on his lover’s tongue the moment orgasm took him.

 

Glorfindel released their now softening members and studied Erestor’s face, which glowed in the aftermath. “I have never seen such a lovely sight.” The blush, which now spread over Erestor’s face only made him desire his lover more, but he reminded himself that he had to go slow; he owed Erestor that much. He wanted to build their love making into something unforgettable and their first time together should be perfect – for both of them.

 

“Thank you, that was… wonderful.” Erestor wished his blush would finally go away. He could practically feel his face glow!

 

Glorfindel smiled, feeling sated, and pressed a loving kiss on the tip of Erestor’s nose. “Aye, it was. You are making me very happy, love.”

 

The blush deepened further, making Erestor feel embarrassed.

 

“Don’t,” said Glorfindel when Erestor tried to look away. “I love you just the way you are.” Glorfindel ran his fingers through his lover’s silken mane, enjoying the soft sensation against his fingertips. /And I love *who* you are, Erestor Peredhel./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arwen and the twins were worried. They had seldom seen their father this upset and nervous. Elrond was lost in thought and pacing his study, whilst Celebrían had seated herself close to her children. She had even taken Elladan’s hand into hers and rhythmically rubbed the soft skin.

 

“Father? You are making us nervous!” Elrohir couldn’t take much more of this. “What has happened? What has unbalanced you?”

 

Elrond came to an abrupt halt and stared at his children. “There have been some… developments.”

 

“Regarding?” asked Elladan, deeply frowning. The last time he had seen his father this anxious had been shortly before Arwen had been born!

 

“Regarding Erestor,” replied Celebrían, having pity on her husband. She could tell that telling his children was harder on him than it had been to confide in her. Maybe he expected more frustration, more anger from them.

 

Arwen gave her mother a thoughtful look. “The picnic was a success. He is finally beginning to relax around us.”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, realizing postponing telling them would only make this worse. “What I am going to tell you might shock you, but I would ask of you to hear me out.”

 

“Shock us?” Elladan’s frown deepened further. That didn’t sound good. His father had him worried now.

 

“When you were little I regaled you with stories about times long gone by – a time when I fought at Ereinion’s side. We were friends – close friends and his death crushed me. I lost my best friend that day. I admired him – maybe even worshipped him. He was my hero.”

 

The twins exchanged a look, wondering where Elrond was going to take this. Elrohir cradled Arwen’s hand in his and gently rubbed her fingers. His inner alarms were going off, but he didn’t know why.

 

“This happened long before I met your mother,” explained Elrond, avoiding his children’s eyes. Instead, he stared at the floor. “I was hurting that night and found comfort in the arms of Yestarë. She was Ereinion’s niece and confident.”

 

Arwen’s eyes widened with surprise. “Why are you telling us this?”

 

“Because that night wasn't without consequences. A child came forth of our union.” Elrond cringed; seeing the first signs of understanding on Elrohir’s face.

 

“Erestor?” Elrohir had a hard time believing he had reached the right conclusion, but then his father nodded and he realized he had been correct. “You sired Erestor?”

 

Elladan leaned back against his twin, dazed by his father’s confession. “You are Erestor’s father?”

 

“He is our half-brother?” Arwen’s eyes widened.

 

“And half-Elven,” supplied Celebrían.

 

“And he is even related to the High-King!” realized Elrohir, stunned.

 

Elrond wrung his hands, reluctant to look any of his children in the eye. “I hope you can accept this.”

 

“I did,” said Celebrían, supporting her husband. “We know how hard Erestor’s life has been and to find out that he could have had a family years ago saddens me. We should do what we can to make him feel part of our family. What we have is very special, children. He never knew what it is like to have a family.”

 

Elladan’s thoughts raced. “Erestor is your firstborn?”

 

Ai, Elladan had reached that conclusion rather quickly and Elrond nodded. “He is.”

 

Elladan shook his head in utter disbelief. “I am not your firstborn? Not your heir?” He didn’t know how he felt about that. He had been raised as the future Lord, but at the same time his destiny had also been his burden.

 

“Does Erestor know this yet?” inquired Elrohir, who was also struggling to accept this upsetting news.

 

“I don’t know. It depends on his desire to know the name of his sire. The last time I saw him, Erestor didn’t want to know his father’s identity.” Elrond finally peeked at their eyes, meeting Arwen’s first. “You have a half-brother, Arwen.”

 

“Another brother,” whispered Arwen. She made her decision to accept Erestor into her life and her family that very moment. “I like that thought.”

 

Elrond allowed himself to sigh. “And what about you, my sons?”

 

Celebrían rose from her chair and went to stand beside her husband. She curled her fingers around Elrond’s hand and looked challengingly at her sons. “Elladan, Elrohir, if I can accept this, I hope you will do no less.”

 

“This is too much – too quickly,” mumbled Elladan. “I need time… Time to think this over and to determine what this means to me.”

 

“To us,” clarified Elrohir. “Don’t ask for our support this very moment. Give us time to consider everything you told us.”

 

“That is reasonable,” replied Elrond. At least they weren’t fuming mad with him! “Take all the time you need, but please keep in mind that Erestor might know the truth by now. Be tactful around him. Erestor didn’t do anything to deserve your wrath. If you must be angry with someone, be angry with me, for I sired a son over three thousand years ago.”

 

“And you never knew Erestor existed?” inquired Arwen, feeling intrigued.

 

“I didn’t. I left the encampment long before Yestarë did. I was young and naïve and didn’t believe that one night could have such grave consequences.”

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” whispered Elladan.

 

“Elladan, I had just seen my best friend and King die before my very eyes and we were both hurting! She offered me comfort.” Elrond wrung his hands, wishing his sons would understand, but maybe they needed more time to truly comprehend what he had gone through.

 

“I am not referring to the fact that you bedded her,” clarified Elladan. “But you should have made inquiries and have realized she had born you a son!”

 

Briefly, Elrond’s heart beat with joy. That had been Celebrían’s first reaction as well! Maybe there was hope that his sons would eventually accept this! “Please, carefully consider what you learned here today. I don’t want you to release any anger or frustration onto Erestor. He has no blame in this matter.”

 

“We don’t blame Erestor!” Elladan rose from the couch and was closely followed by Elrohir when he made his way over to his parents. “We just need time to accept we have an older brother.”

 

Celebrían squeezed his hand to show her support and Elrond managed a weak smile. “I pray you will accept Erestor into the family. He deserves a loving family so much.”

 

The twins looked at each other, knowing that their father was right, but were they ready to admit that as well?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fact that it was their begetting day tomorrow – an event they had always celebrated – was of little importance now as the twins tried to come to terms with reality. Reality was that they had an older half-brother, who was their father’s rightful heir.

 

“Elladan? Are you cross with our father?” Elrohir studied his brother. He had followed Elladan when his brother had entered the gardens first, and had then headed for the Bruinen. Elladan hadn’t stopped walking until they had finally reached the riverbank.

 

Elladan sat down and stared at the water. Arien was still riding the sky, but Ithil was already announcing his presence. He loved this time of day – twilight.

 

“Elladan? Did you even hear me?” Following his instincts, Elrohir sat down behind his twin and firmly wrapped his arms around him. “You can tell me. Are you upset because you are no longer our father’s heir?”

 

“Partly,” admitted Elladan in a thoughtful voice. “We were both trained to rule Imladris one day, brother, so this concerns you too.”

 

“Not in the same way as it does you, Elladan.” Elrohir rested his chin on his twin’s shoulder. “You were always so proud that you were the firstborn, the heir.”

 

Elladan frowned at hearing his twin’s words. “Are you trying to tell me you felt jealous?”

 

“Not jealous… I envied you because our father gave you more attention than he did me. Your training was more elaborate than mine. I often felt lonely because of that. You are my twin, Elladan. I always felt closest to you, but this became a barrier between us.”

 

Elladan finally leaned back against his twin and peeked at him. “You felt lonely? But I never noticed a thing.”

 

“I didn’t want you to see.” Elrohir savored the feeling of having his twin to himself. “You might not like hearing this, but I wouldn’t mind if Erestor became father’s heir, for that meant I could have more of you.”

 

“More of me?”

 

“This… this distance would grow less between us. We would be twins again, not the firstborn and his brother.” Elrohir had never spoken of this before and wasn’t certain how Elladan would take this news.

 

“I never knew you thought about it in that way.” Elladan felt the beating of his heart stronger now than ever before. Maybe it was because Elrohir was so close. Perhaps because his twin had finally told him what worried him most. Or maybe the barrier that had kept them apart had fallen away. “I don’t want you to feel lonely. You are my brother! My twin! You are the person I am closest to!”

 

Elrohir smiled. “I haven’t heard you say that for a long time.”

 

“True,” admitted Elladan. “I am sorry I failed you.”

 

“You didn’t fail me. You just carried out your duties.”

 

“But I forgot that my first duty is always to you, Elrohir.” Elladan pressed back against his twin and the embrace he was in tightened. “Maybe this is a good thing after all.”

 

“In what way?” Elrohir closed his eyes and breathed in his brother’s scent. Elladan *was* the other half of his soul.

 

“Erestor… I don’t know what to think of him, but I like him. Maybe having an older brother isn’t that bad. And Erestor… he has suffered much… I want him to have a family.”

 

“I am so very proud of you, Elladan.” Elrohir had pressed a kiss onto his twin’s hair before he knew it. “You have a heart of gold.”

 

“I am not so sure about that,” said Elladan, teasingly. “It is you, who has such a good influence on me, Elrohir.”

 

/I love you, Elladan. You will never know just how much I love you and it is best that way. It is best that you don’t know the truth./ For the truth was that he loved his twin more than a sibling should.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I need to know what Erestor decided!” Elrond looked at his wife. “Does he already know that I am his father?”

 

“Then go, husband-mine, and find out,” said Celebrían in understanding. “But do you already know what you will do if Glorfindel told him?”

 

“I don’t.” Elrond shook his head. “I will find out when I face him.”

 

“Have you considered telling him, personally?” inquired Celebrían, knowing they could only *really* move on once Erestor knew the truth. Until then, the tension would continue to mount.

 

“I am too much of a coward to do that,” whispered Elrond.

 

“Are you afraid that he will reject you and run?”

 

“Aye.” Elrond bestowed a gentle caress onto his wife’s silver hair. “You accepted this, Arwen did, and I am hopeful the twins will also come to terms with it. But how will Erestor react?”

 

“You will only find out by confronting him.”

 

Elrond sighed. “And confronting him is what I am so afraid of.” Elrond pressed a loving kiss onto his wife’s lips and then headed for the doorway. “Erestor and I need to talk – now.”

 

“Then do so. Talk to him and tell him, if he doesn’t know yet. Glorfindel will be there to support the both of you.” It pained her to see him so distraught.

 

Elrond nodded and stepped into the corridor. Postponing this would only worsen the situation. He had to face Erestor and tell his son the truth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond knocked softly, as not to startle Erestor. But it wasn’t his son who answered the door, but Glorfindel. Feeling quite the coward, Elrond sighed, relieved. “Glorfindel…”

 

“You shouldn’t have come tonight. Erestor was nervous and it took him quite a while to fall asleep.”

 

“He is asleep now?” That meant they couldn’t talk!

 

“Aye.” Glorfindel cleared his throat, looked at Erestor, deeply asleep in the bed, and then stepped into the corridor, pulling the door closed behind him as he didn’t want his lover to overhear this conversation. “He is trying hard to act calm and controlled, but inwardly a war rages.”

 

“Did you tell him yet?” Nervously, Elrond licked his bottom lip.

 

“Nay, he told me he doesn’t want to know his father’s name – yet. But he *did* ask several questions related to you and I believe it is only a matter of time before he will want to know his sire.”

 

“How long do you think…?” Elrond’s voice faded away.

 

“A few days. The need to know will grow stronger until it eventually overwhelms him.” Glorfindel raised his right hand and rested it on Elrond’s shoulder. “I know why you are here and I advise against telling him whilst he isn’t ready to hear the truth. Give him these few days.”

 

“I will try, but it is difficult. He is my son, Glorfindel. My firstborn. He had to do without a father for so long!”

 

“Elrond, Erestor will welcome you with open arms, but please, give him the time he needs.”

 

“I hope you are right about that,” whispered Elrond. “That he will welcome me with open arms for I am afraid he will reject and shun me.”

 

“Maybe at first,” admitted Glorfindel. “It will take him time to accept that *you* are his father. This will be utterly unexpected.”

 

“It was quite a shock to me as well.”

 

“Imagine yourself in his place, my friend. The truth will hit him even harder.”

 

“What do I do, Glorfindel?” Elrond felt nervous, wanting nothing more than to be accepted by his son and to hold Erestor in his arms. He wanted Erestor to know they were father and son!

 

“Come by in the morning as planned. Tend to his wounds, remove his bandages and examine him. Try to engage him in conversation and be friendly. Show real interest in him.”

 

“Do you really think everything will be well in the end?”

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and gave his longtime friend a warm hug. “Aye, I do.”


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Home

Part 11

 

 

Erestor woke in a strong embrace with Glorfindel spooned behind him. Last night, they had shed their clothes and gone to sleep naked for the first time ever. It had helped soothe his nerves and Erestor had been amazed to learn just how satisfying it was to sleep skin against skin. He loved the feeling of Glorfindel’s muscular body pressed against his and wouldn’t allow anymore clothes into their bed from this moment on. “Glorfindel? I want to follow your advice and be more sociable. Where do you normally have breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast?” Glorfindel blinked once, wondering where this change of attitude was coming from. “I would normally have breakfast in the main hall, with Elrond and his family.” But he wasn’t certain that was a good idea right now, considering the secret that lingered between Erestor and the Peredhil family. “Do you want to join them today?”

 

“I have been thinking about the things you said and you are right. I should become more comfortable around people. I want to stop shaking whenever Lord Elrond stares at me, or when his wife touches me. I don’t want to act in such an insecure manner.”

 

/*Lord* Elrond,/ registered Glorfindel. /I am certain Elrond told him to stop using that title, but Erestor still feels intimated./ Glorfindel pulled his lover atop of his body until his dark-haired lover straddled his hips. “Does he scare you?”

 

“Lord Elrond?” Erestor shrugged, halfheartedly. “Sometimes. I can sense how much power he wields in this valley and I am scared I will make a mistake that will anger him.”

 

Glorfindel placed his hands on Erestor’s hips and stared into the dark eyes. “He is a friend, Erestor. He means well.”

 

“I know that.” Erestor bowed his head. “It isn’t his fault. It is mine. I am not used to dealing with such powerful Elves.”

 

“Oh, Erestor!” Glorfindel brought his arms up behind Erestor’s back and pulled him down until the still too bony body covered his. Stroking the raven hair, he wondered if his lover’s feelings of inferiority would ever go away. /Maybe having breakfast in the main hall with Elrond isn’t such a bad idea after all. It will allow them to get to know each other better. They need to spend time together and become more at ease around each other./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt restless and had little appetite, so he pushed his eggs around on his plate, and ignored the other food items the cook had prepared. He was lost in thought and his gaze brooding; not even his wife or his children managed to break through the gloomy mood that had taken possession of him.

 

Celebrían, seated next to her husband, hoped Erestor would find out shortly, for she hated seeing her husband this despondent. Elrond was more than ready to try being a father to Erestor – and even if Erestor didn’t want a father in his life any more, Elrond was more than willing to be a good friend.

 

The twins tried to cheer their father up, but Elrond didn’t react to their bantering. Elladan and Elrohir even forgave their parents for forgetting that it was their begetting day, knowing how much they worried about Erestor.

 

Arwen gathered Elrohir’s hand in her right and then reached for Elladan’s, squeezing it and whispering her best wishes on this special day. Elrond and Celebrían didn’t seem to register Arwen’s words, though. “They will feel guilty once they realize they forgot.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir shrugged, simultaneously. They celebrated their begetting day each year, so they didn’t hold it against their parents that they were too worried to celebrate today as well.

 

The twins had spent last night at the riverside and had even fallen asleep there. They had returned home in the morning, after Arien had risen and Elladan had to admit things had changed for the better between them. It had been centuries since he had last felt this close to his twin.

 

“I wonder if Erestor already knows…” Unable to keep his worries inside much longer, Elrond looked at this wife, hoping she knew what to do.

 

“Glorfindel told you to let Erestor decide,” summarized Celebrían. “And you decided to follow his advice, so… there is little you can do.”

 

“It vexes me that I can do nothing but wait!” Elrond gave his children an apologetic look.

 

“We understand,” replied Elrohir, speaking for the three of them. “We know this is hard on you.” To say they knew *how* hard it was on their father would be lying, because they couldn’t put themselves in Elrond’s position. But they could try.

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat in the hope of attracting Elrond’s attention. “Good morning. Erestor and I decided to join you today.”

 

Elrond’s eyes revealed panic, finding Glorfindel entering the room. A few steps behind him followed Erestor, nervously shuffling his feet. Big-eyed, Elrond stared at Glorfindel. /Does Erestor know?/

 

Glorfindel correctly interpret the five glances cast into his direction and he marginally shook his head. /Nay./

 

Elrond didn’t know if he should feel relieved or not, now that Erestor didn’t know. He *did* know that he felt slightly disappointed, because he still couldn’t bury his newest son in a hug. Just to make sure, Elrond raised an eyebrow. /He didn’t ask yet?/

 

Glorfindel shook his head for a second time. /He doesn’t know./

 

The silent communication wasn’t lost on Celebrían, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, and they reached the right conclusion as well. Erestor didn’t know yet that he was part of this family.

 

Suddenly Erestor got cold feet. This was very much a family affair and he was intruding. He was a guest at best, and certainly not someone who should be allowed to join the family table. “I am sorry… I didn’t think this through…” He was about to turn around and flee the room when Elrond’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“Please don’t leave, Erestor. We are delighted to have you join us. Please sit down.” Elrond’s heart thundered, realizing how hard it had been on Erestor to take this step. He knew only too well how shy and easily intimidated the younger half-Elf was -- coming had taken a great deal of courage on Erestor’s part.

 

“My husband speaks wisely,” said Celebrían, quickly rising to her feet after seeing Elrond jump up. “We would be honored to have you.”

 

Erestor warily looked over his shoulder at the couple. Elrond and Celebrían looked eager for him to stay and join them, but he still wasn’t certain he wasn’t imposing.

 

“Come with me,” said Glorfindel, assuming control of the situation by taking hold of Erestor’s hand and leading him to the table. “Sit down.”

Erestor obeyed, very much aware of the tension that had suddenly risen in the room. The twins were giving him curious looks and Arwen flashed him a beatific smile. Something odd was at work here.

 

Glorfindel piled scrambled eggs, meats, and bread onto Erestor’s plate, whilst he filed his own with fruits and cheese.

 

Erestor’s eyes grew big, seeing the large amount of food that Glorfindel wanted him to eat.

 

“You need to eat, Erestor. You need to gain the extra weight. You are much too skinny.” Glorfindel placed the plate in front of Erestor and gestured for his lover to start eating.

 

Erestor sighed, picked up the fork, and tried to eat as much as possible. In the meantime, one of the servants poured him tea and also placed a glass of water next to his plate. He was painfully aware of the silence that had descended onto the room the moment he had entered. He *was* imposing, no matter what they said!

 

Elrond felt nervous and the silence was only adding to his edginess. “I want you to walk with me to the healing wing after finishing breakfast, Erestor. Hopefully we can do away with those bandages today.”

 

“But you will want to examine me first,” said Erestor, trying to contribute to the conversation.

 

“Of course!” Elrond managed a warm smile, looking at Erestor. /This is my son – my firstborn. My son found his way here. The Valar must have guided him./

 

Elrohir, eager to do away with the tension as well, addressed Glorfindel. “Will you join us on the training grounds today?”

 

“I will.” That would give Elrond and Erestor some time alone, he hoped. That was, if Arwen and Celebrían allowed it and wouldn’t get involved.

 

“It promises to be a nice autumn day,” said Celebrían. “Arwen, would you like to join me in the drawing room? Maybe we can catch the first autumn colors on canvas.”

 

Arwen smiled and nodded her consent, realizing what was going on. She agreed that it was important that her father and Erestor talked.

 

“That is decided, then! Erestor, it looks like you are stuck with me for most of the morning.” Elrond didn’t mind one bit – he was actually quite pleased to have Erestor to himself for some hours. Maybe a chance to discuss their past would come up. Oh, he wanted to tell Erestor so badly! After that, they could start to work on their newly-found relationship! He was eager to make amends for his past mistakes.

 

Erestor wasn’t certain what to think of this development. He would rather have spent the morning with Glorfindel, but he *had* promised himself to become more sociable. “We will manage,” he said, eventually, lost for words. He gave Elrond a weak smile and was amazed to see a warm glow appear in the gray eyes. Apparently, Elrond had taken a liking to him, which should please him, but he still had a hard time trusting. Glorfindel was the sole exception so far. /Maybe I can learn to trust Elrond as well./ The least he could do, was try.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sit,” said Elrond in a friendly voice, whilst gathering a pair of scissors to cut away the bandages from Erestor’s shoulder. “Does your shoulder still hamper you?”

 

“Not much,” replied Erestor. He hadn’t been in the healing wing yet and curiously watched the healers moving about, wandering below herbs, which had been hung to dry. A peaceful calm echoed through these rooms, making him feel at home. “My arm still troubles me somewhat, but the discomfort is bearable. Does the healing pace still displease you?”

 

Elrond peeled Erestor’s shirt away and carefully examined the injury. Each time he touched Erestor he was painfully aware of the fact that it was his son who was hurting, and he wanted nothing more than to pull Erestor into his arms and hold him. “I am worried, Erestor. Your injuries take a long time to heal.” At least he knew why now. He cautiously cut the bandages away and peeled the fabric from Erestor’s shoulder.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip and managed to hold the groan back that threatened to flee his lips. The bandages had been a source of support and he now had to do without them.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” ordered Elrond, manipulating the joint to see if the dislocated shoulder had fully healed.

 

There was some discomfort, but no pain, so Erestor remained silent.

 

Elrond’s fingertips examined the shoulder, coming across scars which he hadn’t noticed before. “What caused these?”

 

“The beatings… They sometimes used… objects… to beat me with.” Erestor really didn’t want to talk about this.

 

Elrond’s heart missed a beat and his hands trembled ever so slightly. “I am so sorry you had to suffer so much.” He felt like he had failed his son – and he had.

 

“It is in the past,” said Erestor. “I want to live in the present.”

 

“You are a very brave soul,” whispered Elrond – his heart aching for his son. Attending to Erestor’s arm, he checked on the second injury. “The bone hasn’t set yet. The bandages need to remain in place and you will have to continue to use the sling.”

 

“But the bandages around my shoulder can stay off?” Erestor shifted on his chair and peeked at Elrond, who stood to his right. He was amazed to see a tear slide down the Elf-Lord’s cheek. Why was Elrond crying? And was he supposed to address it?

 

Elrond tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, but Erestor had seen, and Elrond wasn’t certain if his son would let it go. It was time for a distraction. “I will check on your arm in another four days and I want you to favor your shoulder for the next few days. Erestor… You may leave now.”

 

Thinking that Elrond wanted a moment of privacy, Erestor rose to his feet. He bowed and made his way over to the doorway. “Thank you,” he said, softly, respecting Elrond’s wish to be alone. Stepping into the corridor, he wondered what had upset the Elf-Lord.

 

Elrond wrapped his arms around his waist and bowed his head in surrender. “I cannot take much more of this. Please, Glorfindel, tell him!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Glorfindel, may I have a word with you?” Erestor felt self-conscious amidst the guards, who were eying him curiously.

 

Glorfindel, who was sparring with Elladan, gave the half-Elf an apologetic look.

 

“Go,” said Elladan. “I will seek out my twin instead. It has been a while since he and I sparred.” Elrohir always seemed determined to find someone else to spar with.

 

“Thank you, Elladan.” Glorfindel sheathed his sword and hurried over to Erestor. The first thing he noticed was the nervous expression in the large eyes. Something had upset Erestor. “Walk with me, love.”

 

Erestor fell into pace beside Glorfindel and wanted nothing more than to gather the warrior’s hand in his, but felt eyes upon them, and he didn’t want to embarrass Glorfindel. So, he didn’t. However, he did sneak several admiring looks at his lover’s torso, which glittered with sweat, enhancing the nice muscle tone.

 

“Did you see Elrond yet?” Glorfindel inquired, uncertain what had upset Erestor.

 

“I did… And he removed the bandages around my shoulder.”

 

“And your arm?”

 

“He wants those bandages to stay in place for another four days.” Erestor looked over his shoulder and found they were out of sight of the training guards. Feeling a bit more at ease, Erestor gathered Glorfindel’s hand in his. “How well do you know Lord Elrond?”

 

“I have known him for millennia. He doesn’t keep many secrets from me.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard and gazed deeply into his lover’s azure eyes. “He was crying.”

 

“Crying?” Glorfindel felt alarmed.

 

“Well, not really, but… his eyes were swimming and a tear left them. I was wondering if something has happened to upset him.” Erestor lowered his eyes and stared at the grass. “I hope it has nothing to do with me.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Glorfindel pulled his lover close, hugging him.

 

“He inquired about the scars on my back.”

 

“I noticed them as well.” But he hadn’t inquired about them, thinking such a question would make Erestor uncomfortable.

 

“I told him that they beat me with objects… They used sticks… branches… Sometimes even a chain.”

 

Glorfindel hugged his lover close, and showered the raven hair with tiny kisses. Glorfindel made his decision right there and then. “I want you to seek out Elrond and to talk to him. Ask him why he shed that tear.”

 

“I cannot do that!” Erestor shook his head in bewilderment. “I cannot impose on him like that! I cannot pry on his feelings!”

 

“You must! Promise me that you will do this.”

 

“Promise you? Why is this so important to you?” Glorfindel’s request puzzled him.

 

“Trust me in this matter, my love.” Glorfindel touched his lips to Erestor's, kissing him. “Do it – for me.”

 

“I will, but only because this is so important to you,” promised Erestor, but he felt edgy, wondering why Glorfindel insisted he talked to Elrond. /I will keep my promise – for you, Glorfindel. I will seek out Elrond and talk to him./ But he did worry about the outcome.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir! Are you avoiding me?” Elladan spoke the words in a joking tone, but when he saw his twin’s startled expression, his eyes widened. “Please leave us alone,” he said, addressing the guard Elrohir had been sparring with. “I must speak with my brother in private.” The guard took his leave, and Elladan approached his twin, frowning. “Is this about our begetting day?”

 

Elrohir felt immensely relieved; for one moment he had been terrified that his twin had guessed the truth. Grateful that Elladan had already drawn his own conclusions about his elusive behavior, he nodded.

 

“What *was* your ‘gift’ to me, dear brother?” Elladan’s eyes narrowed; he knew he was missing something, but he didn’t know what. Something was amiss with Elrohir.

 

Elrohir grinned, forcing himself to act unaffected. “My mare liked your handiwork and even attracted Asfaloth’s gaze, but you could have used a different color besides pink. The color doesn’t really suit her.”

 

Elladan inclined his head in acceptance. “I will try to remember that. Now, dear brother, tell me. What had you planned for me?” And why had Elrohir cancelled his plans?

 

Elrohir cleared his throat and turned a nice shade of crimson. “If you had retired to your rooms last night instead of marching off to the Bruinen you would have found said gift in your bed.”

 

“In my bed?” Elladan scooted closer. Their faces were just a few inches apart and he searched his brother’s worried eyes. /Why worried?/

 

“There is a she-Elf who fancies you and she was more than willing to warm your bed last night. Alas, you didn’t show up and she left in the morning.”

 

Elladan felt oddly relieved that he *had* marched for the Bruinen instead. “Why would you do that?”

 

Elrohir’s blush deepened. “I thought you were lonely and… She is lovely. You would like her – who knows, maybe you would even have fallen in love with her.”

 

Elladan coughed; ah, there was no way to say this tactfully! “Elrohir, dear brother… Don’t you know I am not attracted to females? Aye, they are lovely, enchanting beings, but I do not desire them and my body doesn’t react to their advances. Surely, you know this… Don’t you feel the same? After all, we *are* twins! Or, *do* you fancy females?”

 

Elladan’s bold words left Elrohir speechless. He had never thought his brother would call him on this! “I…I…”

 

“Be honest, brother. You fancy males as well.” It was only natural Elrohir would, considering they were twins.

 

“Maybe I do,” admitted Elrohir. Elladan surprised him by grabbing hold of him and hugging him close.

 

“We are twins, silly! We are the same in every way! I bet we even like the same type… Dark hair, gray eyes, delicate bone structure, excellent sense of humor…”

 

Elrohir’s heart momentarily stopped beating. His eyes widened in shock; Elladan hadn’t said that, had he? Elladan had just described him!

 

“Hahaha! The look on your face is quite something!” Elladan clasped his twin’s shoulder and laughed.

 

Elrohir tensed; his heart, already fragile and beating slowly, almost didn’t find its normal rhythm again. For one moment he had thought Elladan had been serious! But no, his brother had made fun of him! /He has no idea just how much he has hurt me!/ But Elrohir clung to the conviction that Elladan’s harsh words would help him maintain his distance. No matter what happened, Elladan could never find out that his brother loved him in that way!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor drew in a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the door to Elrond’s study, reminding himself that he was doing this because he had promised Glorfindel he would. He would rather not face Elrond this quickly, and would have preferred for the Elf-Lord to have some peace and privacy.

 

“Enter.”

 

Erestor nodded once; he could do this. He had to do this! He had promised his lover. Slowly, he pushed the door ajar. “My Lord, it is I…”

 

Elrond tensed, seeing Erestor this unexpectedly. His son’s earlier confession that he had been beaten so sadistically had unnerved him. “There is no reason to address me in that manner, Erestor. To you, I am Elrond, and not the ruler of this valley.” Hearing Erestor call him ‘my Lord’, hurt. He wanted Erestor to address him as his father instead!

 

“I will do my best not to address you like that any longer, my… Elrond. Am I disturbing you? I can come back later.” Erestor stood in the doorway, feeling uncertain and hesitant.

 

“You aren’t disturbing me.” Elrond got to his feet, left his desk, and headed for the pair of comfortable chairs near the fire place. Autumn had brought a chill into the lands and today was the first day that his assistant had started a fire to warm the rooms. “Sit with me.”

 

Erestor seated himself, making himself as small as possible. Although Elrond had always treated him kindly, he still felt self-conscious around the mighty Elf-Lord.

 

Elrond sat down as well and poured them some of Imladris’ finest wine. He offered Erestor a glass and then curled his fingers tightly around his own goblet. “You are always welcome to visit with me, Erestor.”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable coming here… I feel like I am wasting your time – and as if I am intruding.”

 

Elrond’s large, gray eyes filled with tears once more. “You could never waste my time.” Dazed, he realized that another tear had escaped his eye.

 

Erestor sipped and the wine gave him the courage he needed to address Elrond. “Why are you crying? You were also crying earlier when you attended to my injuries.”

 

Cold sweat erupted from Elrond’s every pore. He had promised Glorfindel not to tell Erestor, but found he couldn’t keep his secret any longer. The truth needed a way out. “I am crying because I am hurting.”

 

“Why?” Erestor was surprised that Elrond had answered him in the first place. He hadn’t thought the mighty Elf-Lord would want to confide in him. Elrond looked like he was about to burst into tears and Erestor reacted by placing his hand on Elrond’s and holding it in an attempt to show his support.

 

That touch meant the world to him. Elrond just hoped Erestor wouldn’t pull away from him in loathing once his son knew the truth. “I am hurting because I made grave mistakes in the past.”

 

“Mistakes?” Erestor felt confused and watched Elrond nervously sip his wine. He squeezed Elrond’s hand, trying to assure him of his support.

 

“I loved a female once – for one night. It wasn’t about passion… it was about comfort. We had both lost someone very important to us and were in need of a reassuring touch.” Elrond knew there was no way out now, neither did he want to crawl back. “I made love to her, and after that night, our ways parted. I journeyed to Imladris, whilst she remained in Ereinion’s camp a little longer.” Seeing his son’s large eyes, he added. “Aye, we lost our High-King that night and we grieved… together. She was hurting as much as I was… She was Ereinion’s niece and his confident.”

 

“I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“It happened millennia ago, but at the time it hurt tremendously.” Elrond returned the squeeze and held onto his son’s hand. Erestor’s compassionate expression gave him the strength to continue. “What I didn’t know was that she had conceived that night and that she gave birth to my son later. I never knew he existed.”

 

Erestor – still completely unaware to why Elrond was telling him something so personal – gave Elrond a look filled with sympathy.

 

“Years later, she was murdered and her son disappeared. I heard about her death and mourned her passing, but no one ever told me there was a son!” Elrond placed his goblet aside and took hold of Erestor’s glass, only to place it on the side table as well. Gathering Erestor’s hands in his, he said, “I didn’t know. If only I had known!”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” The raging emotions, visible in Elrond’s eyes, worried him, even made him feel scared for the Elf-Lord’s sanity.

 

“Because that female was Yestarë and that boy… that boy was you… You are my son, Erestor.”


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Home

Part 12

 

 

He must have misheard! Elrond couldn't have said *that*!

 

Seeing the shock in Erestor’s large eyes, Elrond rubbed his son’s cool fingers between his. “I didn’t know how to tell you. When Glorfindel and I realized the truth I became scared.”

 

“Scared? Why?” Erestor blinked and shook his head once. Elrond was his sire? Surely, this couldn’t be?

 

“Scared that you would reject me. Erestor, you are the true victim here. You suffered terribly because your mother and I never discussed that night. A large part of the blame rests on me; I should have stayed in touch with Yestarë. Instead, I chose to concentrate on wooing and marrying Celebrían.”

 

Erestor still hadn’t *fully* registered Elrond’s words, but did manage a question. “If you had known about me, would that have made a difference?”

 

Elrond heard what Erestor was *really* asking him. “Of course! I would have offered to marry your mother! And even if she had rejected me, for whatever reason, I would have wanted to be a father to you! When we talked in the healing house earlier and you told me about those beatings… I… I could have stopped all that from happening, if only I had known about you. I don’t know why Yestarë decided not to tell me, or told you that your sire didn’t want you, but it isn’t true. I would have accepted you into my arms, my son. You are my firstborn, Erestor.”

 

“Continue talking…” Erestor needed a moment to compose himself!

 

“Erestor, your mother was Ereinion’s niece; that means that you are of the royal bloodline.” Elrond found courage and hope in the fact that Erestor was still listening to him and hadn’t pushed him away – yet.

 

“I am related to the High-King?” Erestor’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh, Erestor, you are precious to me for many reasons and that is only one of them. I would pledge my allegiance to you in a heartbeat, but you are *most* precious to me because you are *my* son. My firstborn.” Elrond’s throat had gone dry now that he had said everything he had wanted to say. Now, it was Erestor’s turn to speak.

 

“Why are you making this up, my Lord?” Anger glittered in Erestor’s dark eyes. “I appreciate the fact that you are trying to make me feel wanted, but I know the truth; you are *not* my father!” The idea that someone as noble and wise as Elrond was his sire struck him as completely unbelievable.

 

Elrond had half expected those words and removed his wedding band. “Look at the inside of the ring and tell me what you see.”

 

Erestor’s hands trembled, accepting the ring onto the palm of his hand. He drew in a deep breath and then did what Elrond had asked of him. His breathing paused, finding the same bird engraved in the metal. “But…”

 

“My family history is somewhat… hard to believe,” said Elrond. “My mother – your grandmother – Elwing was attacked because she guarded a very precious item called a Silmaril. She tried to flee, but her attackers wouldn’t let her, so the Valar changed her into a bird. Because of this transformation she managed to escape. She carried the Silmaril in her beak. Now, doesn’t this resemble your ring?” Elrond pointed at the ring on Erestor’s finger.

 

Erestor shook his head – still unable to believe he could actually have such a noble heritage. “There are stars on my ring too. They aren’t present on yours.”

 

Elrond nodded. “That ring was a gift. A gift from Ereinion to me and he added the nine stars.”

 

“This cannot be!” Erestor pleadingly stared into Elrond’s eyes. “You cannot be my father.”

 

“Why? Didn’t I just prove this to you?” Erestor’s reaction surprised Elrond, who had expected anger, frustration, even glares filled with hatred, but not disbelief! “I am your father, Erestor.”

 

“Nay, this cannot be…”

 

“Why? Why are you so determined not to believe me?” Erestor’s fingers shook amidst his hands and Elrond rubbed them harder, trying to warm them up. His son was in some sort of shock and he had to find a way to connect with Erestor.

 

“That would mean my mother lied to me when she told me my father didn’t want me,” whispered Erestor, brokenly.

 

“I am certain that your mother thought that telling you that was for the best.” Elrond had no intention of putting the blame on Erestor’s dead mother – his one-night-lover. “She found herself with child, but with no husband. She did the best she could and I am certain she loved you. She was a very kind, good-hearted person.”

 

Erestor swallowed. “Nay, you are lying. I cannot be your son! Look at me! I lived as a slave for millennia! I tremble in your presence and I am afraid to address someone because I fear their reaction! I am no son of yours! I am not like Elladan and Elrohir! I would only disappoint you!”

 

/Ah, so that is why you are so determined to fight this!/ Elrond managed to capture Erestor’s gaze and continued to rub his son’s shaky fingers. “Don’t compare yourself to the twins, Erestor. Their upbringing was hugely different from yours. They wanted for nothing, were loved and nurtured, whilst you had to fend for yourself. You were trying hard to survive, whilst my wife and I pampered Elladan and Elrohir. Do you have any idea just how strong you are to have survived? To have escaped? Do you have any idea how much love – admiration even! – I feel for you?”

 

Speechless, Erestor clung to Elrond’s every word. He *so* wanted to believe the elder half-Elf!

 

“Erestor, I wish I had been there for you in the past. I wish I had been there when those Orcs and villagers attacked. I wish I had saved you and taken you home to Imladris. But that is wishful thinking.” Elrond desperately searched for the right words, which would reach his son and convince Erestor of his sincerity. “I cannot change the past, but I would, were it within my power. Erestor, the past is lost to us, but we still have the present and the future.”

 

“Do you want me in your life, then?” Erestor still had a hard time trying to accept the fact that *Lord* Elrond was his father!

 

“Of course!” Exasperated, Elrond sighed. “You are part of my family! I want you to stay, Erestor. I want to get to know you better and build a relationship with you.”

 

“But… the Lady Celebrían? And your children? Surely they don’t know the truth?

 

Elrond cleared his throat and stared deeply into his son’s dazed eyes. “They already know the truth. I told them after Glorfindel and I found out.”

 

Unable to remain seated any longer, Erestor freed his hands from Elrond’s hold. He jumped to his feet and backed away from the elder half-Elf. “They know? You told them? Oh, they must hate me!”

 

“Hate you?” Erestor’s reaction stunned Elrond. “Why?”

 

“I… am… not… You know… her son… their sibling!” Erestor nervously wrung his hands.

 

“Celebrían has a heart of gold, Erestor. She likes you and wants you to become a part of this family. And as far as my children go… They might need a bit longer to accept they have an older brother, but I am confident they will.” Elrond wondered what to do; to remain seated and allow Erestor to retreat from the situation or to join his son, who stared at him in complete bewilderment.

 

“I don’t want to be the reason for your family to fall apart. I wish you hadn’t told them!”

 

Erestor’s words urged Elrond into action. He rose from his chair and covered the distance between them. Resolutely, he placed his hands on Erestor’s shoulders and looked his son in the eye. “You have every right to be a part of my family, Erestor. You are my firstborn… my future heir.” Elrond knew he had said the wrong thing when Erestor released a strangled groan.

 

“Nay! I am *not* your heir! I am… I am… I am not worthy of such honor! The twins are your heirs – Elladan is!”

 

“I shouldn’t have sprung that on you,” whispered Elrond, apologetically. He quickly steered away from that subject matter and said, “Erestor, what I want the most is a chance to get to know you. To be a father to you – a friend. Will you let me? Or are you going to run the moment you leave my study?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” said Erestor. “My head reels.”

 

Elrond nodded in understanding. “You expected nothing like this when you sought me out… But Erestor, will you promise me one thing?”

 

“What?” Erestor looked into Elrond’s eyes – his father’s eyes!

 

“That you won’t leave Imladris until we have talked again?” Elrond’s grip on his son’s shoulders tightened. “Don’t run, Erestor. This was wholly unexpected. Give it time and think this over. You have a family here; a father, two half-brothers, a half-sister, and Celebrían, who will welcome you with open arms. Furthermore, you have found love here. Don’t run – this is worth staying for.” But in the end it was Erestor’s choice if he would flee or stay.

 

“I don’t know what to do yet. The idea that you are my father is… I cannot believe that!”

 

“Erestor, you are half-Elven like my other children. When it took you so long to heal I realized something was different about you. Your ears…” Elrond’s fingertips sought and found his son’s slightly round ears and caressed them. “Your ears are part of your heritage. The Elven blood is strong in you and you must have made your choice to belong to the Firstborn centuries ago. This is who you are… and now you are a part of me as well. Stay.”

 

“I am half-Elven?”

 

“Peredhil, aye, just like me. You belong here – in this valley – with us, can’t you see that?”

 

“It must have happened during my captivity. Being Elven was the only thing I could still be proud of so I clung to that. Is that what you meant when you said I made my choice?”

 

Elrond nodded once. At least Erestor was thinking about this – accepting this. “This is where you belong, Erestor. Stay and give us a chance? Please?”

 

“I don’t know what to say, my Lo…” Erestor stopped himself, seeing the tormented expression in his father’s eyes. “I will try not to address you in that fashion any more, but you in turn will have to be patient with me… in the time to come.” Addressing the elder half-Elf as his father was something he wasn’t yet ready for and he doubted he would be for a very long time.

 

All Elrond heard was ‘in the time to come’. “You will stay, then?”

 

Erestor lowered his eyes, unable to meet his father’s pleading gaze any longer. “I will stay… But I don’t know how to act around you… or your family.” But Glorfindel would always be at his side and support him through it all. It was that knowledge, which gave him the courage to stay.

 

“Thank you, Erestor. I vow that you will never regret your decision to stay, my son.” Finally speaking the words aloud made him feel liberated and Elrond carefully gathered Erestor into a loose hug, hoping his son would accept the affectionate gesture.

 

Erestor forced himself to stay in the embrace – after all, it was his *father* who was hugging him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s first thought was to run back to the training grounds so he could tell Glorfindel! The blond warrior had known Elrond was his sire and hadn’t told him! /Well, I ordered him not to. I can’t be cross with him for obeying my request./

 

Elrond had reluctantly let him go after that parental embrace; thankfully, his father had realized that he needed some time to himself to sort out his thoughts. His world had been turned upside down!

 

“Erestor?” Celebrían came across Erestor by accident and sensed his tension, seeing the dazed expression in the brown eyes. /He knows./

 

“My Lady.” Erestor composed himself and bowed, respectfully. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard her approach! /She knows… She knows…/ That thought made him panic.

 

“Did you and my husband talk?” she inquired, cautiously. She didn’t want to chase Erestor away by coming on too strong.

 

“Aye, we did.” Erestor lowered his eyes. “I am sorry.”

 

Unable to place Erestor’s reaction, she raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“I can never be a part of your family, no matter what your husband says.” A pebble rested near Erestor’s right foot and he kicked it, frustrated. “I don’t want you to think that I am trying to appropriate myself a place here, unrightfully.”

 

“Oh, Erestor!” Celebrían quickly moved closer, not giving him a chance to move away from her. She raised his face by placing a finger beneath his chin. “I want you to hear me, Erestor. I like you. You are a good and kind soul and I am proud to have you as a son. If you want a family, you have it. Shed this self-pity, Erestor. It doesn’t suit you and it isn’t necessary.”

 

Gathering his courage, he searched her eyes and found her words true. “You don’t dislike me? After all, your husband bedded my mother and I was born out of wedlock…”

 

“Oh, Erestor! You are my husband’s son!” Celebrían opted for action and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “I am serious, Erestor. I speak the truth. I want you to stay and to become a part of my family, for you already belong here. Don’t you understand that?”

 

Looking into her eyes, Erestor finally allowed himself to believe that they *did* want him here. “I would have stayed at any rate,” he said, opening up.

 

“Because of Glorfindel.”

 

“Aye, I love him. I could never leave him behind.”

 

Celebrían smiled, brilliantly. “Then be happy here, Erestor. With your lover *and* your family.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Asfaloth immediately registered Erestor’s arrival and neighed, happily. The stallion was pleased, seeing that Erestor was improving with the day. Only his arm still seemed to trouble him and there was finally some meat on his bones – still too little, though, in Asfaloth’s opinion. Scraping his hoof across the floor, he displayed his impatience. Why was it taking Erestor so long to reach his box? The raven-haired Elf wasn’t admiring that mare, was he? He had to admit that she looked pretty, with those pink ribbons, but Erestor was supposed to like him best! Indignant, he reared.

 

“Oh, why must you always be so impatient!” Erestor chuckled, as he made his way over to the war horse. “You aren’t jealous, are you?”

 

Jealous? No, he wasn’t jealous. He just wanted Erestor’s attention!

 

“Let me make it up to you, then. Will you let me ride you? You can decide our destination.” He trusted the stallion to be careful with him.

 

Asfaloth was tempted. He was eager to leave, but… what about Erestor’s arm? Gently, he nudged against Erestor’s abdomen, not wanting to get any closer to the injured arm.

 

“I will manage,” replied Erestor in understand. “You will have to be careful with me, but then again, you always are.”

 

Asfaloth nodded his head once and his body filled with energy, seeing Erestor opening the door to his box. He danced outside and then stood still, allowing his rider to mount.

 

Erestor grabbed hold of the white mane and swung onto the steed’s back. The first time he had done this, he had felt intimidated, but not any more. Now, he felt comfortable – protected even. “Let’s go, my friend.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“In the name of the Valar, where is he?” Glorfindel was worried. He had searched his rooms, the kitchens, and was now on his way to check the stables for Erestor. His lover was nowhere to be found and that made him anxious. Elrond had told him about the conversation the half-Elf had had with his son, and his friend had assured him that Erestor had promised to stay and not to flee, but Glorfindel still worried. What if Erestor had said so only to get out of Elrond’s study?

 

Entering the stables, he searched the boxes, eager to see if Asfaloth was present or not. If not, Erestor might have taken the horse for a ride.

 

On his way over to Asfaloth’s box, he encountered Elrohir, who was busy removing several pink ribbons from his mare’s mane. “What is this about?”

 

Elrohir looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder and shrugged once. “Elladan’s annual prank.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened, realizing what special day it was. “We forgot!”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Glorfindel. We understand that other matters take precedence.”

 

“Thank you. I am certain your parents will make amends once they realize they forgot your begetting day.” Glorfindel searched the stables and found Asfaloth’s box empty.

 

Elrohir followed the direction of Glorfindel’s searching glance and said, “Erestor and Asfaloth departed almost an hour ago. You should have seen Asfaloth run!”

 

“You saw them leave?”

 

“Aye, I did, but I ducked away so Erestor wouldn’t see me.” Seeing Glorfindel’s questioning expression, he explained, “I figured my father and he had talked and that Erestor wanted some privacy.” Sensing his former tutor’s fears, he walked up to the blond Captain. “I am sure they will return shortly, but if you want to go looking for them you are free to burrow my mare.”

 

“A mare with pink ribbons in her mane!”

 

Elrohir smiled, gently. “Go, take her. I know you want to search for him.” He squeezed Glorfindel’s shoulder and opened the door to his mare’s box. “Go.”

 

Glorfindel acted on impulse and hugged Elrohir close. “You make me very proud, Elrohir. You have grown in to a very wise and kind Elf.”

 

Elrohir smiled and watched Glorfindel leave. Once he was alone again, his heart felt burdened once more. “But not wise enough to stop himself from falling in love with his twin.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir entered his rooms and sat down on his bed. When they had reached their majority their parents had decided that it was time for them to have separate rooms and Elrohir had chosen these chambers as his new home. At the time, he had felt disappointed and frustrated that their parents wanted them to have separate rooms, but now he felt grateful. For now he didn’t have to keep up the pretence and he could cry softly.

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan stepped into the door and closed the connecting door behind him. He was stunned to see Elrohir crying, his twin’s head deeply buried and hidden within his hands. Worried, he quickly made his way over to the bed and sat down, folding an arm around his twin’s shoulder. “What troubles you? You know you can tell me.”

 

/I wish I could, but I can’t! Not you! Never you!/ Elrohir desperately tried to compose himself, as he didn’t want Elladan to grow even more worried. For then the questions would start for real. Elladan wouldn’t let loose until he knew what had upset him. “It is nothing.”

 

“That is a lie. It is not like you to behave like this over nothing.” Elladan pulled his twin close and guided Elrohir’s head against his shoulder. “I think I know what is amiss.” The way Elrohir tensed in his arms alarmed him.

 

“What?”

 

“Is this about our conversation earlier? The way I made fun of you?” Elladan felt guilty for having been so cruel to his brother. “You *do* know that you are the most handsome half-Elf on Arda? Well, except for me that is,” he added, teasingly, hoping to break the tension between them. “I was cruel toward you and I am sorry for that. I didn’t think before speaking those words.”

 

Aye, it *was* true. Elladan’s words had hurt him, but that wasn’t the reason why he was crying. But for their sanity’s sake he would let Elladan think that his brother had reached the correct conclusion. “I forgive you, Elladan.”

 

Elladan sighed. Until now, he hadn’t been certain it had been his words, which had hurt his twin. “You should whack me, whenever I say something that stupid. Don’t you know that you are the intelligent one?”

 

Elrohir wiped at his tears and managed a smile. “So, I am the handsome *and* the intelligent one?”

 

Elladan’s heart beat with joy, finding that his brother’s smile had returned to his face. “I never meant to hurt you, Elrohir. I might not say this often enough, but I do love you, Elrohir. I am nothing without you.”

 

Elrohir rubbed his cheek against his twin’s shoulder. Those words caused a bitter pain in his heart. “I love you too, dear brother.” But he loved Elladan in a forbidden way and the truth had to remain hidden for all eternity.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel felt relieved, finding Erestor and Asfaloth at the riverside. His lover had shed his house shoes and sat on ‘his’ rock, feet dangling and splashing in the water. “There you are!”

 

Erestor looked up, hearing Glorfindel’s voice. The moment he saw *that* expression in the expressive, blue eyes he realized he had worried his lover. “I like to come here to think.”

 

Glorfindel sat beside his lover and Erestor immediately moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around Erestor and played with the ends of the raven hair. “Elrond told me that the two of you finally talked.”

 

“Aye. Now I know why you insisted I saw him.” Erestor raised his head and searched Glorfindel’s azure eyes. “You knew.”

 

“You had asked me not to tell you and I couldn’t violate your trust.” Glorfindel rested his cheek on top of Erestor’s head and stared at the Bruinen. “I wanted to tell you, but you didn’t seem ready to hear the truth.”

 

“I am grateful you made me talk to Elrond,” admitted Erestor, cuddling closer. “I never expected that particular outcome.”

 

“How do you fare now?” Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s back and held him as tight as possible without putting any pressure on his lover’s injured arm.

 

“I feel… at peace,” replied Erestor, eventually. “There is not much I can do besides accepting the truth.”

 

“Elrond and I were scared you would run.”

 

“That thought did cross my mind,” admitted Erestor. “But I can no longer live without you. I need you close.” Lifting his head, he lovingly looked into Glorfindel’s eyes. “You gave me so much. You accepted me the first time you saw me and you helped me in so many ways. You showed me that I could trust you – love you. You gave me everything. You gave me your heart and your love.”

 

“Oh, my love…” Erestor’s words made him hungry – hungry for touches, kisses and much more.

 

“I won’t do any less.” Erestor lifted his good hand and caressed Glorfindel’s face. “I want you to make love with me.”

 

“It is my greatest desire,” said Glorfindel, panting due to his beginning arousal. “But not here, love.” He didn’t have any oil on him and wanted their first time to be perfect. “Come home with me and make love with me in our bed.”

 

Erestor slipped a hand into place at the back of Glorfindel’s neck and pulled his lover closer for a kiss. “Aye, I want that… I want to see our love confirmed in that way. I want you, Glorfindel.”

 

Those words went straight to his groin and Glorfindel almost climaxed there and then. Passionately, he kissed Erestor, deepening the sensual encounter by wrapping his tongue around his lover’s. /I want you too, Erestor. I want to feel you inside of me./


	13. Chapter 13

Coming Home

Part 13

 

 

Erestor cursed the fact that he was limited to the use of one hand only. Glorfindel had even reprimanded him when he had tried to raise the injured limb to caress the blond warrior’s face. “I love you, Glorfindel,” Erestor said in a serious voice. “You are the first to… to…”

 

Glorfindel, straddling Erestor’s hips and practically drooling with delightful anticipation now that the raven-haired Elf was naked beneath him, placed a finger across Erestor’s lips in order to silence him. “Hush, my love. I know what to do, and what not. Trust yourself to me.”

 

Erestor nodded once and looked trustingly into Glorfindel cerulean eyes. The blond warrior had been gentle and careful whilst undressing him and laying him down on the big four-poster bed. The sun, painted on the canopy above their heads, sparkled even brighter and her rays seemed to reach for them. “I love your bed.”

 

“I am glad you do,” whispered Glorfindel, running his large, warrior hands down Erestor’s flanks. He had dreamt of them being in this situation and now he finally had the opportunity to do with Erestor as he pleased. They were both aroused, but Glorfindel didn’t touch any of their arousals yet, content to explore Erestor’s body with his fingertips, mapping it. “But I hope you like *me* even more.”

 

Glorfindel’s flirtatious answer took Erestor’s breath away and he yielded quickly and with much desire when the blond vision bent down to claim his lips in an arduous kiss. Until now, Erestor hadn’t thought about the actual act itself, but now he found himself wondering what to expect. They were naked, panting, and hard; everything was becoming real in a frightening tempo.

 

“Relax, my love. I promise to take excellent care of you.” Glorfindel’s lips trailed down to suckle the sensitive skin beneath Erestor’s ear. His hands caressed every inch of Erestor’s body, alternating speed and pressure of his touches. Soon, Erestor arched up against him in mute begging and he eagerly indulged his lover. Returning to Erestor’s lips, he kissed him lazily, exploring and teasing the tongue that wanted to wrap around his. At the same time, his right hand located Erestor’s arousal and he set a slow, but determined pace, stroking Erestor toward completion.

 

Erestor’s hips rose to meet with Glorfindel’s strokes and surprise shone in his chocolate brown eyes. He had thought they would go all the way tonight! They had done this before! Was this as far as Glorfindel intended to go? Had he misunderstood?

 

“Hush, love of mine. I want you to be relaxed and sated… That way you will last longer when you are inside of me.” Glorfindel grinned, feline-like, seeing the surprise in Erestor’s eyes. “I promised you that we would make love, and we will.”

 

“But, I thought…” Glorfindel’s strokes sped up, became more demanding and Erestor failed to finish his sentence, now that pleasure was taking over. “Kiss me…”

 

Glorfindel obeyed and possessed his lover’s lips. He suckled on the tip of Erestor’s tongue, expertly manipulated his lover’s testes and erection with his nimble fingers. As expected, warm cream splashed against his abdomen. “That is one, love.”

 

Panting, and slightly confused, Erestor looked his lover in the eye. “But…?”

 

Glorfindel stopped him by claiming Erestor’s lips once more. Whilst Erestor was solely focused on their kiss and the ecstasy running through his body, Glorfindel located the small phial of oil, which he had brought to bed with them. “I want you inside of me, Erestor…”

 

”I don’t know what… or how…” said Erestor, who tried to calm down his breathing. Waves of pleasure still washed over him and he felt lazy and relaxed. If achieving that sensation had been Glorfindel’s intention, the warrior had been successful!

 

Glorfindel removed the stopper and let some of the oil drip onto his fingers. He would have preferred for their first time to be different – for Erestor to have made a complete recovery, as he loved an active lover in bed -- but now it was up to him to lead them through this.

 

Erestor gasped, at the feel of slick fingers coating his member, which, to his utter surprise, was growing interested again! Raising his good arm, his fingertips found Glorfindel’s lips and caressed their soft tissue. “Glorfindel, I…” Somehow, this felt wrong. Like it was supposed to be the other way around – that it should be Glorfindel claiming him!

 

“Easy, love. This is our first time together; you are injured and quite inexperienced. We should do it this way.” Glorfindel stroked Erestor’s erection back to full hardness and then added more oil to the hard flesh. “Just enjoy the experience. I promise to take you when you are healed, if that is your desire.”

 

“It is…” whispered Erestor, dazed. The sensations running through his body overwhelmed him and took away any objections he might have left. He stared, admiringly, at the warrior’s well-trained body when Glorfindel raised and positioned himself. “Please be careful…”

 

Glorfindel kissed Erestor hard, touched by his lover’s words. Even now, Erestor worried for his well-being! The blunt head of Erestor’s arousal pressed against the opening to his body and Glorfindel bit his bottom lip, whilst slowly lowering himself onto his lover’s shaft.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened and he moaned with pleasure as more of Glorfindel’s tight heat enveloped him. He had never experienced anything like this before!

 

Glorfindel’s brow was covered with tiny droplets of sweat by the time that his buttocks finally made contact with Erestor’s lap. He had taken in his lover’s length and now needed a moment to grow used to the invasive feeling. Erestor’s member filled him completely, nicely stretching him. Rotating his hips, he stared at Erestor’s lust-filled eyes. “You fill me up nicely,” he said, paying his lover a compliment.

 

Erestor giggled and the motion sent sparks of delight through Glorfindel’s lower body. “Stop doing that… I am close to finding release!” And he didn’t want to come yet! Not now, not when he was finally one with his lover!

 

“Sorry,” whispered Erestor, feeling lost. His body screamed for him to move – to do something – yet Glorfindel had asked him to remain motionless. By the Grace of the Valar, he had never thought making love would feel anything like this!

 

Seeing how difficult this was on Erestor, Glorfindel took pity on his lover and moved.

 

Erestor moaned, as the movement sent more sparks of promised release through his body. “Glorfindel…I…” He placed his good hand on Glorfindel’s hip, rubbing the skin there.

 

Glorfindel nodded once in understanding and then began to move in earnest. It wasn’t long before Erestor’s instincts kicked in and took over, thrusting up to claim him. Glorfindel threw back his head and closed his eyes; Erestor’s thrusts rubbed that sensitive nub inside him and almost drove him out of his mind. Then, completely unexpectedly, Erestor grasped the back of his neck and pulled him close until their lips met in a frantic kiss. Glorfindel’s heart beat faster, finding Erestor was taking control of their lovemaking. He had hoped for it to happen, but hadn’t expected it, because of Erestor’s injury.

 

Seeing such surrender made Erestor long for more and his instincts got the better of him. The pain in his broken arm no longer registered with him, as he brought his arms up behind Glorfindel’s back, grabbed hold of him, and then rolled him onto his back in one fluent movement.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened in dazed delight, suddenly finding himself on his back with an eager and forcefully thrusting Erestor between his legs. Growls escaped Erestor’s lips and his lover’s pace became feral. Erestor pistoned in and out in a feverish tempo. Accepting Erestor’s dominion for now, Glorfindel wrapped his long legs around his lover’s waist.

 

Erestor thrust automatically, grunting hard; his need for them to find completion dominated his actions. “Stroke yourself,” he said, panting hard. “I am close.”

 

Glorfindel obeyed, took himself into hand, and stroked in time with Erestor’s deep thrusts. Seconds later, they climaxed.

 

Erestor immediately collapsed on top of Glorfindel. His breathing remained fast, and even whilst he was climaxing, he continued to thrust inside Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes closed, feeling the dual sensation of Erestor finding release inside him, and his hand being splashed with his own cream. Using his other arm, he wrapped it around Erestor in the hope that his lover would remain inside him a little longer. Rubbing large, soothing circles onto Erestor’s trembling back, he held him close and pressed a kiss against his lover’s temple.

 

Erestor giggled again, lifted his head, and stared into Glorfindel’s eyes. There were no words to convey the way he felt, and he hoped Glorfindel correctly understood the expression in his eyes.

 

Unconditional love and trust was what Glorfindel read in Erestor’s dark eyes. He couldn’t find the right words to express his feelings either, so he simply stared back and smiled. Erestor inched closer and soon their lips were locked in another passionate kiss, confirming and strengthening their love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Satiated and content, Glorfindel rolled onto his side to study his sleeping lover. Much had happened during these last few weeks and he knew that on some profound level Erestor’s perception had changed. The raven-haired Elf now knew his heritage; Erestor knew that Elrond was his sire and that he was even related to Gil-galad. Erestor had found a family and a lover and he hoped that his dark-haired lover finally felt happy. Glorfindel leaned in closer and bestowed a light kiss onto Erestor’s lips. “I love you.” Erestor, whom he had believed sound asleep, smiled.

 

“I love you too, Glorfindel.”

 

Now that Erestor was awake at any rate, Glorfindel laughed, and set to kissing his dark-haired lover in earnest. “I will stay with you forever. No one will ever come between us.”

 

“I will hold you to that promise,” mumbled Erestor, sleepily.

 

Glorfindel curled himself around his lover and pressed one more kiss onto Erestor’s brow. “Sleep now. I will be here when you wake again.”

 

“I like that thought…” whispered Erestor, before returning to his sweet dreams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt nervous, and judging by the faces of his family members surrounding him, they felt the same way. He was grateful that his sons had found a way to accept the changes in their lives; he knew it had been hard on them – on Elladan especially. But they had somehow accepted it, and the twins smiled at each other. Elrond’s eyes narrowed, realizing something had changed between them, but what?

 

Celebrían sat at his side – as always. Her large, loving eyes smiled at him and he returned that smile, gently cradling her right hand in his. /I love you./

 

/I know you do, my heart,/ replied Celebrían, gently squeezing her husband’s hand. /And I will always love you. You are the most important part of me./

 

Elrond guided his wife’s hand close to his lips and pressed a devoted kiss onto its back. /I will never stop loving you. Thank you for accepting Erestor into our lives. And thank you for remaining at my side. I couldn’t have done this without your continued support./

 

She smiled and nodded her head once. Their love ran deep and united them, even enabling them to communicate without words over huge distances.

 

“Will Erestor join us for breakfast?” inquired Arwen. It had almost been a day since they had seen him last.

 

“I hope so,” mumbled Elrond, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. “I want to officially welcome him into our family.”

 

The twins exchanged a smile. “I like the idea of having an elder brother,” said Elrohir. “And I don’t mean you, my dear twin!”

 

Elladan pretended annoyance, but then grinned. “You have two elder brothers now!”

 

Elrohir looked lovingly into his twin’s eyes. /I am grateful you found your way here, Erestor. You gave me my twin back – free of the burden of following in our father’s footsteps. Elladan can be himself again – he doesn’t have to pretend he is someone he is not./

 

Elrond wondered about the new connection that seemed to run between his sons, but didn’t comment on it. If they wanted to share this with him, they would – in the end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am nervous.” Erestor straightened his new robes for the umpteenth time. Elrond had requested his presence in the Hall of Fire and Erestor suspected he knew what this was about. “Why? Why does he want to make this public?”

 

Finishing one braid and starting another, Glorfindel said, “You are his son, Erestor. His firstborn and heir, and Elrond is proud of that, understandably so.”

 

“But, I have no desire to rule this valley one day! I am content being with you!”

 

Glorfindel smiled and wrapped his lover in an embrace from behind. Pressing close to the trembling half-Elf, Glorfindel rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “Look at your reflection, Erestor.” They stood in front of the mirror, two Elf-Lords, perfectly dressed. “And tell me what you see.”

 

“I see you,” said Erestor, chuckling softly. But then he quickly grew thoughtful again. “I know the other Elf is me, but… I look different.”

 

“It is not just the way you look,” explained Glorfindel. “You have changed a lot since we met in the stables. You have become someone else. Oh, the old Erestor is still there, I know that because I sometimes catch a glimpse of him when he is feeling insecure, but I like the new and improved Erestor best. You have become more confident, Erestor. You befriended Elrond and his family, and even more importantly, *this* is your birth right, Erestor.”

 

“What if I don’t want it?”

 

“I doubt Elrond will make you decide right now. He has time. But I believe he would prefer for you to be his heir – his replacement, when he is away on official business.”

 

Erestor still wasn’t convinced, but he also realized he had little say in the matter. “As long as I am with you, I don’t mind too much what position I hold at Elrond’s court.”

 

Touched by Erestor’s words, Glorfindel tightened the embrace. “You have found a family here, Erestor. Don’t take that lightly. They won’t be satisfied until you are a part of their lives. I know them well enough to understand that.”

 

Erestor sighed. “I hope I will never disappoint them.”

 

“Even if you do disappoint them, Erestor, they will still love you, as will I. Our love is unconditional.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Erestor, looking from over his shoulder at Glorfindel. Their gazes met, spoke of love, and their lips locked in a devoted kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond rose from his chair and overlooked the gathering of Elves. Most members of his household had found their way here, just as he had requested. Erestor, seated to his right, drew in a deep breath and Elrond’s gaze shifted to look at his eldest son, encouragingly.

 

Erestor wished Glorfindel were at his side, but the Captain sat beside Celebrían, at the other end of the table and seemed impossibly far away. He listened, feeling strangely distant as Elrond introduced him to the Imladris Elves, calling him his long-lost son and heir. He cringed at hearing those last few words, as he had no intention of usurping Elladan’s rightful place.

 

But Elladan, seated to his right, sensed Erestor’s concern and met his elder brother’s gaze. Once he was certain of Erestor’s attention, he smiled and nodded once. “This is your birthright,” Elladan said, touched when Elrohir claimed his hand beneath the table. “I no longer desire to rule in my father’s place. This is your destiny, Erestor, not mine.”

 

“But…” Erestor flinched, seeing Elrond’s right brow inch higher at hearing their conversation. “Are you certain?” he asked, addressing Elrond and Elladan simultaneously.

 

“Aye, I am,” said Elladan, nodding once more to stress his words.

 

Elrond felt content now that the matter had been resolved and proudly said, “Residents of Imladris, I present to you Erestor, the newest Lord of this valley, my firstborn and my heir.”

 

There had been rumors going about that Erestor was more than met the eye, but none of the inhabitants had reached the conclusion that he was Elrond’s son and heir. Many eyes sought out Elladan for confirmation. Elladan had always been Elrond’s heir, and to them he still remained so now.

 

Realizing action was needed, Elladan reluctantly freed himself of his twin’s hand and then pulled Erestor to his feet with him. “My father speaks the truth! Erestor is his firstborn and thus the rightful heir. I pledge my allegiance to him!”

 

“So do I!” Glorfindel jumped up from his chair and a moment later, he blushed, realizing just how much he had revealed to the assembled crowd.

 

“We know you already did!” said Celebrían, chuckling.

 

The Lady’s reaction triggered the crowd’s and soon the Elves were chuckling and talking about this latest development. Realizing his subjects had accepted this revelation, Elrond sat down again, gesturing for his sons to seat themselves as well.

 

Elladan and Erestor complied, but Erestor felt uncomfortable, as a large of amount of eyes were still directed at him. “What do I do now?” To his surprise it was Elrohir, who leaned in closer to address him.

 

Elrohir, seated in between Elladan and Arwen, smiled encouragingly at Erestor and said, “Elladan and I will teach you what you need to know about Imladris. And I am certain our father will teach you how to rule.” Elrohir’s smile sparkled. “I have another brother now… I like that idea.”

 

Uncertain how to react to all the attention he was getting Erestor sought out his lover. All throughout dinner – which seemed to last an eternity – they maintained eye contact and at the first opportunity, they excused themselves and left the dinner table.

 

Once they were in the corridor and safe from curious eyes, Erestor flung himself in Glorfindel’s arms and deeply inhaled his lover’s musky scent. “Feels like coming home,” he whispered.

 

“You did come home to Imladris,” said Glorfindel, burying his lover in a warm hug.

 

“Nay, I didn’t mean it like that.” Erestor lifted his head and looked warmly into the azure eyes. “It feels like I have come home to you.”

 

“Oh, love…” Glorfindel fought down tears of happiness and pressed a kiss onto the crown of Erestor’s head. “Your home will always be with me.”

 

The End

August 2004


End file.
